Volviendo a Sentir
by Toppsy Krets
Summary: ¡ULTIMO CAP Y EPILOGO! Es la última fiesta de East High y muchas cosas empiezan a suceder. Ryan le revela la verdad a Troy de una manera inesperada. ¿Cómo reaccionara Troy?,¿Por quién optara?,Cada vez es más confusa la mente del capitán de los Wildcats
1. La Gran Fiesta

Hola!!. este es un Fic que he creado yo con todas mis ganas luego de leer otro fic que he encontrado por ahi que es de la misma pareja, espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos Reviews para ir mejorandola, este Fic es de lo que ustedes quieran ver. lo que leeran es algo un poco mas doloroso y Dramantico que las tipicas cosas melosas! n.n... me encanta jugar con el amor no correspondido; es algo tan tangible de mi xD!!

ok ahora los dejo con mi primer capítulo

---oooo-------oooo---

¡¿No crees que esta un poco apretada?!-

Nooo, para nada… sabes muy bien que tienes que verte bien y elegante… como a mi me gusta – dijo la morena, en el minuto en que sus mejillas tomaban un tímido color carmesí.

Pero Gabriella, aún falta mucho para la gala, y no estoy muy acostumbrado a las camisas y las corbatas.- dijo el chico de ojos color azul, el cual se sentía falta de oxigeno por el nudo apretado de la corbata.

Esta bien, esta bien Troy, pero no quiero llegar tarde, espero que lo entiendas.-

Los chicos se estaban arreglando para su fiesta de licenciatura, debido a que estaban terminando el año y para terminar, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Debían celebrar.

Mientras Troy esperaba en la sala de estar de su hogar, Gabriella se probaba uno que otro vestido en su hogar, obligada a verse combinada con su pareja que asistiría con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, y unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

Cuando ya era la hora de que Troy fuera a buscar a Gabriella, ella aún no estaba lista, de hecho, aún no estaba maquillada, lo que ella creía que podía ser fatal para el más apuesto chico de toda la escuela.

Cuando Troy llego a la casa de Gabriella, había pasado a comprar un ramo de rosas color rojo, un color que venia mucho con su corbata y otras cosas. No toco el timbre, sino que subió por la terraza, como ya estaba acostumbrado, y empezó a cantar:

_I don't believe this kind of things _

_But this happen to me _

_All my dreams are here _

_When you're next to me _

_If you already know, I want to be here forever _

_You can hear my heart songs _

_You can feel when I'm sad _

_If you don't now, I will wait everyday for you _

_I never want to wake up of this dream _

_Because you have my heart _

_You have my love _

_You have all of me _

_If you already know, I want to be here forever _

_You can hear my heart songs _

_You can feel when I'm sad _

_If you don't now, I will wait everyday for you _

Luego que la música ceso, Gabriella abrió la ventana con los ojos llorosos, jamás pensó que Troy pudiera darle un regalo tan hermoso con la canción que el mismo compuso.

Troy había quedado anonadado por la belleza de Gabriella, estaba peinada de una manera muy elegante, con un traje rosa con ribetes rojos, y tenía una estatura mayor a la de costumbre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, Gabriella se volvió a maquillar, por la culpa de la canción ya que esta había corrido la pintura, y Troy trataba de no perder la calma esperándola en el auto.

Luego de algunos besos de agradecimientos y de demostrarse el amor, siguieron su camino hacia East High, y mientras iban en camino empezaron a hablar:

Sabes… ¿sabes que te quiero o no?- pregunto la chica algo sonrojada

Si, si lo sabia, pero me encanta que me lo digas muchas veces Gabriella-

Y tu Troy¿Me quieres?- pregunto tímidamente la morena

No, no te quiero – Gabriella no pudo creer la respuesta de Troy, había quedado blanca como la nieve – No te quiero… ¡TE AMO!

Gabriella había recuperado el color de su rostro y su animo estaba volviendo de apoco.

Cuando llegaron a su escuela esta era irreconocible. Una cantidad de luces que apuntaban al cielo, una gran alfombra roja para la entrada, donde estaba su encantadora profesora la señora Darbus, el papá de Troy junto con otras rostros poderosos del colegio como el director, subdirector, profesores, etc.

Cuando estacionaron el auto, y caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela, aparecieron sus amigos Kelsi junto a Jason, que habían formalizado su relación hace tiempo.

Troy, Gabriella¿Cómo están? – preguntaba un chica bajita con unos rizos muy definidos.

Bien Kelsi muy bien, gracias y ustedes ¿Cómo están? – preguntaba el chico de ojos claros para poder sacar algo de información de la nueva pareja que se había consolidado 4 meses atrás.

Pues como nos vez, estamos de lo mejor.- sonreía Jason, al demostrar el bello brazalete que el le había reglado a Kelsi.

Cuando entraron La señora Darbus miro con una mirada fulminante como se tomaban de la mano las parejas, lo encontraba algo inmoral, y un poco libertino pero en cambio, el señor Bolton estaba muy feliz al ver a su hijo en su ultima fiesta con sus compañeros dentro de East High y se estaba dando cuenta que su hijo ya no era el pequeño Troy que amaba los deportes ahora ya era un hombre.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio no podían creer lo que veían, una cantidad de comida indescriptible, una cantidad de luces giratorias y de todos los colores, muchos adornos de hielo, una decoración digna de East High, con los colores Rojo, dorado y blanco en todos lados, desde los corredores hasta el baño.

Troy estaba muy entusiasmado al igual que Gabriella, hasta que ella pudo divisar una cabellera Rubia que brillaba mientras caminaba, con un traje que al igual que ella no pasaba desapercibido.

¡Hola Troy!- exclamo la chica de pelo rubio hacia el galán que estaba junto con Gabriella.

Ho… Hola Sharpay¿cómo estás?- pregunto Bolton en el minuto en que el vestido rosado con lentejuelas no lo dejaba siego.

Pues como vez Troy. ¡Estoy divina y demasiado feliz! Toda la decoración estuvo a cargo de mí, y mi papi puso el dinero para poder hacer todo esto. ¿Te gusta Troy?

O claro que si, esta todo muy bien y en especial la elección de los colores. Se ve demasiado bien.

Ah, si, los colores… bueno esa fue idea de Ryan, el quería que fueran esos colores. Yo prefería mucho más el rosado.

Troy asentía con la cabeza mientras esperaba que alguien lo sacara de este apuro, el no estaba muy a fin con Sharpay tratando de hablar de cosas que para el eran aburridas.

En un instante en que Sharpay se distrajo por no más de 10 segundos Troy desapareció de la presencia de la Rubia, quedando así en una libertad no muy duradera.

Cuando empezó a buscar a Gabriella se encontró con Chad quien estaba en la mesa donde se servia el ponche. Al parecer Chad se había pasado con la cantidad de vasos que se había tomado.

¡¡TROY!!... amigo mío de mi, como has estado.-

No tan bien como tú Chad. ¿no crees que ya has bebido mucho?- preguntaba esperanzado el ojiazul para poder sacar a su amigo de esta vergonzosa situación.

¡¡PARA NADA!! Aún no pierdo la cuenta, cuando la pierda es por que ya estoy pasado… y solo llevo unas 8 copas… nada más. solo eso.- dijo el moreno mientras se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha para no perder el equilibrio.

OK Chad, como tu quieras, pero después no te quejes de que te sientes mal y todo lo demás.

Troy había perdido el rastro de Gabriella hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero esto no iba a frustrar sus planes de divertirse en su última fiesta en East High. Así que se puso a bailar con algunas chicas que conocía como Kelsi, Taylor hasta con Sharpay la cual trataba de conquistar a Troy y ponerlo en algunas encrucijadas románticas, las cuales esquivaba de una manera muy tierna cordial y amistosa.

Hubo un minuto en que Troy se empezó a preocupar por Gabriella, ya que no aparecía en ningún, y la llamo tres veces a su teléfono celular el cual no contestaba.

Preocupado, Troy, le pidió ayuda a todos los que pudo y que estaban 100 en sus capacidades (sin Contar con Jason y Chad, que ya estaban perdidos en su propia mente).

Cuando se dividieron, Troy entro al baño de barones donde se llevo una gran sorpresa. Gabriella estaba ahí, pero no sola, estaba con Ryan Evans el hermano de Sharpay pero esta escena no encajaba en su mente.

Se imagino encontrarlos besándose o haciendo quizás que cosas, pero solo vio a Ryan sentado en el suelo con un fuerte olor a alcohol con las manos en la cara mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Aún lado de el estaba Gabriella que trataba de consolar a su amigo con algunas palabras como: "Todo va a esta bien" o "No te preocupes, por algo pasan las cosas". Cuando Troy se acerco a Gabriella, y pregunto lo que pasaba lo único que hizo fue apuntar a un corazón con las iniciales T y R arriba de ellos.

Que significa eso Gabriella, no tiene nada que ver conmigo- dijo incrédulamente Troy, por que aún no encontraba relación con ese corazón.

Ryan no me ha querido decir nada acerca de esto. Solo a llorado y ha dicho una cantidad de cosas increíbles.- dijo Gabriella, muy triste mirando con pena a Ryan mientras la pareja caminaban hacia la puerta para salir del baño.

Claro, Claro… váyanse, total a nadie le importa que yo me quede aquí. Nadie me va a extrañar.- grito Ryan con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y no saber como detener el sentimiento que crecía como bola de nieve.

No digas eso Ryan. Todos te quieren mucho. Todos te aprecian por la buena persona que eres- decía la morena antes de ser interrumpido por el chico con sombrero exótico que hacia juego con su traje.

¡¡Que me importa que la gente me aprecie!! – Le grito Ryan a Gabriella, generando que Troy se diera vuelta y cerrara las manos para golpear a Ryan- si el único que me importa que me quiera es Troy.-

Troy quedo blanco. No reaccionaba, no sabia que hacer. No sabía si entrar y pegarle, gritarle o quizás huir. Llego a peñiscarse pensando que era un sueño pero este en vez de despertarlo le afirmo que estaba apunto de empezar a vivir una pesadilla.

Miro a Gabriella y ella solo miraba hacia otro lado. Ella trataba de ocultar la verdad, ella sabía lo que sentía Ryan por Troy, pero nunca lo quiso decir para no destruir la hermosa amistad que habían construido en dos años de escuela.

Ryan logro ponerse de pie y huyó por la puerta del baño mientras Troy reaccionaba.

Espero que les alla gustado el primer cap. espero seguirlo pronto

cuidense mucho!!

X- T.K -X


	2. Momentos Inoportunos

Bien... ahora sigo con el segundo capitulo... eso si espere más reviews pero bueno es lo que hay no más; gracias a "tu fanático", espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ahora los dejo con mi segundo capitulo; pero antes en el capitulo pasado se me paso una que otra falta de ortografía, en la parte de la canción; el _now_ de la ultima frase del coro es en verdad _know..._

Ok ahora el capitulo 2

Cuando Troy recupero el habla, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Gabriella con la mirada, pensando que aún se encontraba ahí junto a el pero ella ya se había retirado del baño de hombres saliendo tras de Ryan.

Troy dejo el baño y lo primero que hizo fue salir al patio para tomar algo de aire ya que no sabía como reaccionar.

Evito a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros y amigos. Todos trataban de indagar algo de porque el capitán del equipo de basketball estaba tan pálido y anonadado.

Cuando llego al patio encontró a Gabriella algo preocupada, como si hubiera perdido algo.

¡Gabriella! – Grito Troy – ¡Gabriella!, necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!

Cuando la morena se le acerco no quería mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía que es lo que quería Troy.

Troy… Si me vas a preguntar el porque te oculte lo de Ryan… – Fue lo primero que soltó para que su novio no la bombardeara con preguntas acerca de este chico.

No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda con las preguntas, es tu amigo, y es normal que le guardes secretos.-

Gabriella quedo muda al ver la reacción del capitán lince, sabía que iba a ser buena pero nunca tan madura.

lo que te quiero pedir gabi, es… ¿Cómo puedo reaccionar con el… cómo lo trato ahora? Se que no me debería importar pero el también es mi amigo, y no lo quiero hacer sufrir.

No lo se Troy. Nunca me ha pasado esto. Pero lo que te puedo decir es que el quiere que no cambies tu manera de ser. Lo más probable es que el olvide este día por la cantidad de alcohol que tomo. Debes tratarlo igual que siempre.

¿Tú lo crees así Gabriella? – pregunto dudosamente Troy

¡Claro!, ahora volvamos a divertirnos.

Mientras Troy y Gabriella bailaban, reían y se besaban, debajo de la mesa de los aperitivos, estaba Ryan pasando el dolor de cabeza que le había producido haber tomado tanto alcohol. No recordaba las cosas que había hecho, y menos las que había dicho algunas horas atrás.

Solo recordaba lo que siempre había estado en su mente 2 años atrás y era lo único que siempre quiso, tratar de olvidar al que siempre estuvo en su mente noche y día. Mañana, tarde y noche. Al que siempre estaba viendo sin que el se diera cuenta. Lo único que quería era olvidar a Troy.

En la mente de Ryan lo único que se oía mientras observaba al ojiazul era una dulce canción que alguna vez escucho en los ensayos para una presentación mientras trío de la dedicaba a Gabriella.

_You__ never know what you're gonna feel_

_You never see it comin' suddenly it's real _

_N__ever even crossed my mind, no _

_That I would ever end up here tonight _

_All things change _

_When you don't expect them to _

_No one knows _

_What the future's gonna do _

_I never even noticed _

_That you've been there all along _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_All it took . . . Was one look _

_For a dream come true _

Mientras Troy y Gabriella se tomaban un descanso de esa acalorada noche, Troy fue a buscar algo para beber a Gabriella mientras ella lo esperaba en la mesa de aperitivos buscando algo para comer. En el minuto en que Gabriella estaba esperando a Troy, de la nada aparece Sharpay la que tomo el brazo a Gabriella la dio vuelta y la empezó a interrogar:

¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?!- pregunto la rubia encolerizada

No lo se Sharpay, no lo he visto desde…- Gabriella Titubeo un momento al darse cuenta que quizás lo que pudiera decir, destruiría el concepto de familia de Sharpay – No lo he visto desde que llego.

No me mientas actriz de segunda – Sharpay empezó a alzar la voz – Me dijeron que lo vieron salir del baño corriendo, y TU estabas con el –

Mientras Gabriella trataba de formular una historia coherente para esta ocasión, llego Troy con dos vasos de ponche, lo cual puso más nerviosa a Gabriella, quien pensó que su novio metería las patas.

Hola Sharpay… ¿Qué ocurre? te noto algo angustiada. - Pregunto de manera muy cordial el capitán de basketball.

Lo que pasa Troy es que no encuentro a mi hermano, y Gabriella es la última que estuvo con él.

Pero ¿para qué quieres a tu hermano Sharpay?, si aún la fiesta no se acaba y tu hermano no lo pasa tan mal.- pregunto la morena para evitar que Sharpay empezara a hacer uno de sus clásicos escándalos.

Pierdo el tiempo contigo Gabriella, mejor lo llamare a su celular –

Estas palabras dejaron frío a Ryan, el celular lo tenía en el bolsillo, pero no se podía mover con libertad pues la mesa no era muy grande para ello.

Demonios – Dijo la rubia – ¡NO TENGO SEÑAL!, Troy, me podrías prestar tu celular para poder localizar a mi hermano-

Claro Sharpay, toma – Troy le ofreció el celular y Sharpay trato de que aquel contacto durara más de lo normal.

Gracias – Contesto la reina del drama.

Cuando volvió a digitar el número de su hermano, empezaron a escuchar una música de celular que para ellos era conocida. Era la canción "What i've been looking for"

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sonido provenía debajo de la mesa, Troy se agacho lentamente por que quizás Ryan podría arrojar un puñetazo. Cuando levanto el mantel, se encontró con la figura de Ryan la cual le estaba dando la espalda.

Ryan… ¿Estas bien¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupado y algo asustado Troy.

Si, estoy muy bien… solo cuento la cantidad de chicles que hay debajo de la mesa (¬¬), nada más.-

¿Te sientes mal por lo que me dijiste, Ryan?

¿Qué… qué te dije Troy?- mientras Ryan trataba de recordar que es lo que había dicho

Esto… Tú ya lo sabes… mejor olvídalo, lo mas probable es que haya sido un engaño del alcohol. – se expreso Troy muy aliviado al darse cuenta que Ryan lo había olvidado.

Ryan se levanto del suelo y trato de evadir las mil preguntas de su hermana tomando del brazo a Gabriella y dirigiendo a algún lugar solitario en donde nadie se acercara.

Creo que ellos quieren tener un momento a solas ¿No Troy? – Le dijo Sharpay a Troy mientras ella tomaba la corbata y lo jalaba para que el estuviera mas cerca.

Creo que si Sharpay… Quieres dejar de tirarme la corbata… me estas ahogando. – Sharpay le soltó la corbata cuando ya Troy no se podía escapar del abrazo.

Cuando Sharpay lo tenía en su poder, hizo una señal al DJ para que este pusiera una canción lenta en ese momento.

-- Afuera del East High --

Gabriella ¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que le dije a Troy?- preguntaba algo pálido y muy preocupado Ryan

No le has dicho nada importante Ryan… puras cosas sin sentido- Contestaba Gabriella sin mirar a los ojos a Ryan

No te creo Gabi… eres mi amiga, no temas en decirme la verdad- dijo Ryan temiendo la verdad de todo esto.

Ryan… tu… tu le dijiste a Troy – Gabriella no quería decirle a Ryan lo que había dicho, sabía que ese hecho podría romper la amistad que habían formado en el grupo de teatro.

Le dije a Troy que me gusta ¿no? –

Si – dijo Gabriella, en un susurro casi inaudible por la mayoría de la gente.

Ryan se llevo las manos a la cara, soltó un pequeño grito y empezó a sudar como si estuviera en un día de verano, caminaba y se devolvía, giraba en su propio eje, se sentaba. No sabía que hacer.

¡Ryan por favor cálmate! Todo tiene solución, no sacas nada con estresarte.

¡NO ME LO DIGAS!, ahora Troy me debe estar odiando, no me hablara más, quizás hasta me golpee si me vulva a ver.-

Ni digas eso Ryan. Troy lo menos que quiere es golpearte. Me lo dijo. No quiere pederte como amigo, eres una gran persona. Yo digo que deberías ir a solucionar esto, hablar con Troy.

No quiero, me da vergüenza –

Entre una suave discusión de ir o no ir donde Troy, Gabriella pudo persuadir al chico Evans. Cuando entraron les costo encontrar a Troy para poder hablar con él, lo alcanzaron a ver estaba con Sharpay bailando muy lentamente y esta se abalanzo sobre el ojiazul para poder besarlo.

En ese minuto Gabriella que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta y vio esta maldita imagen.

Troy… - susurro y se quedo ahí pegada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ryan se acerco a pasos agigantados donde estaban ellos, empujo a Troy y callo al suelo.

Eres un asco Bolton -

En ese segundo, Troy miro hacia la puerta y vio como Gabriella lloraba y corría hacia la puerta de salida con Ryan detrás. Troy se levanto y trato de correr siguiendo a Gabriella pero un brazo lo detuvo

Troy ¿Qué haces? – Preguntaba la rubia – solo fue un beso de segundos, aparte mi hermano es muy exagerado.

Mira lo que has causado Sharpay – Grito Troy – suéltame

Troy salio detrás de Gabriella y Ryan que ya le llevaban algo de ventaja, pero no iba a permitir que su chica no escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir.

--------------------

espero que este cap les haya gustado y si no... me pueden decir cosas para mejorarlo... puede ser cambiado... así que den ideas... gracias! n.n

X- T.K -X


	3. Deseos y Tentaciones

Bueno bueno… ahora estoy actualizando este capitulo que me costo algo, pero luego se me hizo fácil con toda la motivación de sus reviews, así que este cap esta dedicado a todos los lectores y obviamente a los que han dejado un saludo o una buena motivación:

Gracias a Harukita- Grabeel, elena, yop Tu fanático… ahora los dejos con el fic

**--------oooo----------------------------oooo-------**

**Deseos y Tentaciones**

Cuando Troy salio corriendo tras la huella de su pareja y el gemelo Evans, sin querer choco con Jason quien estaba muy mal parado producto del alcohol discutiendo con su novia Kelsi, la cual no dejaba de reprocharle su actitud y su falta de educación por haber bebido de esa manera. Cuando lo golpeo, no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, tenía que alcanzar a Gabriella costara lo que costara.

En el momento en que llego al estacionamiento, pudo ver como una chica con un vestido rosa se subía a una camioneta muy imponente y muy costosa la cual solo podía pertenecer a una de las familias más pudientes de todo East High; los Evans.

Cuando Troy Corrió para tratar de detener la camioneta, sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo que no lo dejaba correr, forcejeó y pidió que lo soltaran pensando que era Sharpay, pero para su sorpresa, era su padre Jack Bolton quien lo había visto correr hacia la salida desde el lugar de los profesores.

Troy, el director Matsui me envió a ver lo que ocurre¿estás bien? –

Si, claro estoy muy bien… si le llamas estar bien a que Gabriella me ha visto haciendo algo que yo no quería – Contesto algo alterado

¿Qué hiciste Troy?... ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?- preguntaba incrédulamente el profesor de basketball

bese a Sharpay… quiero decir… ella me beso… y ¡Gabriella lo presencio todo!...

Troy… te conozco, se que hay algo más que te esta pasando… y no es solo Gabriella… sabes que ella te entenderá; ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te atormenta? – El entrenador Bolton se acercaba a su hijo para darle algo de apoyo mientras se sentaba en la acera.

Nada papá, nada… solo déjame solo…

En ese instante, la multitud que estaba asomada se abrió y salió la reina de los espejos diferenciándose con su colorido atuendo rosado.

Troy que esperas, vamos a seguir pasándola bien, la noche es joven, igual que yo- dijo la rubia de una manera dulce y teatral.

No Sharpay, gracias… no me siento muy bien… creo que me iré a mi casa – dijo el chico de ojos azules que se estaba poniendo de pie para evitar ver la mirada de ira de Sharpay por haberla rechazado por segunda vez.

Troy se acomodo los pantalones, saco las llaves de su camioneta algo antigua y dejo la fiesta. Mientras manejaba se dio cuenta que no manejaba en dirección, sino más bien se dirigía a la casa de Gabriella.

Cuando se estaciono al frente lo más silencioso que pudo y vio algo que hizo imaginar mil cosas extrañas. El auto de Ryan Evans estaba estacionado, pero no había nadie dentro de el, solo miraba la habitación de Gabriella y podía ver la luz encendida y mil imágenes que daban vuelta a través de la ventana.

No lo puedo creer- susurraba en la oscuridad Troy – No puedo creer que ese era el plan de Ryan… hacerse pasar por gay y así yo dejarlo en paz para poder el estar con Gabriella… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntaba una y otra vez el capitán de basketball.

Cuando en verdad Troy se altero fue cuando las luces de la habitación de Gabriella se apagaron. Por la conmoción Troy subió a la camioneta y acelero para poder alejarse de aquel lugar. No sabia donde iba a parar, lo único que quería alejarse. Ahora él se sentía traicionado.

**o-oo--ooo---oooo----ooooo(el mismo acontesimiento desde otro punto de vista)**

Gabi, deberías relajarte, no debería creer esto, pero se que mi hermana no juega muy limpio –

Lo se Ryan, pero aún así se estaban besando, si Troy no hubiera querido, no la hubiera besado.

Sabes muy bien que ese era el primer paso para ella… desde que llegaste a querido quitarte a Troy por ser el chico mas guapo de East High

Lo se, lo se… pero que quieres que haga Ryan, quieres que lo abrace y lo bese cuando aún no lo he perdonado

Si quieres… puedo abrazarlo y besarlo yo en vez… (xD)- aquel comentario hizo que Gabriella sonriera y que Ryan empezara a pasearse por la habitación sin ningún otro comentario para ayudar a Gabriella.

Ya es hora de que me valla, mal que mal, tengo que volver a la fiesta, y como vez, el haberme comido un Brownie de tu mamá me ayudo mucho con mi resaca. Ahora tengo que volver por Sharpay… si averiguo más no dudes en que te llamare.

Gracias Ryan… eres un gran amigo.-

Cuando Ryan salió, apago la luz para que Gabriella pudiera descansar y bajo hacia la puerta de entrada.

En el minuto que salio de casa no pudo descuidar una camioneta que iba ya muy adelante, y que efectivamente conocía como todo lo que le pertenecía al joven más apuesto de todo Nuevo México; Troy Bolton.

Empezó a seguirlo, pero no muy de cerca para que el no viera que alguien lo rondaba. Una vuelta a la izquierda, camino continuo, otra la derecha, se metió por una rotonda y una que otra peripecia. Ryan sabía muy bien que este no era el camino para el hogar de Troy.

Cuando Ryan pudo ver como las luces de freno se encendían y el doblaba a mano derecha para poder estacionar, Ryan no sabía donde estaba metido.

Espero que Troy entrara y aguardo un rato muy impaciente para ver donde había ido su estrella favorita. Cuando ya habían pasado una media hora, decidió entrar, pues dudaba que Troy se fuese a dar cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

En el segundo en que se acerco a la puerta pudo sentir un fuerte olor a tragos y alcohol, y aún no creía que Troy estuviera ahí metido. Entro sigilosamente y se sentó en una de las mesas más próximas a la salida y empezó a buscar a Troy. Primero trato de buscarlo con la mirada, después levantaba la cabeza para tratar de localizarlo y por último decidió levantarse para poder encontrarlo y lo hizo. Lo encontró en la barra encima de sus brazos con un baso en la mano, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y reía o se lamentaba tristemente.

Cuando la camarera de acerco a Ryan este pego un salto y junto con eso fue el objetivo de muchos de los visitantes a este pub a excepción de Troy.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la mesera de una manera muy poco amable.

Hemmm… Un martini, con dos hielos – sonrió Ryan y al mismo tiempo la mirada fulminante de la camarera hizo que quisiera ser enterrado vivo.

Mientras bebía su trago, no dejaba de mirar a Troy y pensar en su situación actual… estaba muy desorientado y consternado por lo ocurrido con su hermana.

¿Por qué Sharpay siempre tiene que ver cuando pasan estas cosas?- de decía a si mismo. – Troy esta vulnerable… - la imagen en la cabeza de Ryan empezaba a surgir como flor en primavera. Empezó a imaginar al ídolo del basketball sin camisa, sin esa corbata apretada, sin esos pantalones, su piel morena, sus ojos claros mirándolos… sus perfectos dientes sonriéndole… su dulce boca teniendo contacto con la de él … - ¡¡O POR FAVOR¡¡YA BASTA!! – se dijo a si mismo pero era demasiado difícil competir contra sus mejillas ya rojizas y algo muy molesto entre la entrepierna.

Troy se levanto de su asiento, y trato de ponerse de píe, camino unos pasos y se detuvo para sostenerse de un mesa cercana y aún así sentía como el mundo entero se movía.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta miro a Ryan, y al parecer no lo reconoció, por que solo esbozó una dulce sonrisa y siguió su abrupto camino.

Troy…- Ryan salio detrás de él- no puedes conducir en ese estado… ¿Troy?... ¿TROY?- Ryan empezó a gritar, pues no podía ver la imagen de su amigo, por eso se puso nervioso y luego lo encontró tirado en el suelo algo dormido.

¡Genial!... Me tenía que pasar esto a mi… ahora como te llevo a tu casa… tu padre si te ve en este estado quizás te mate… y duda que te llevo a la mía…- decía paseándose buscando una solución hasta que se tuvo una buena…

Ryan subió a Troy en su camioneta y empezó a buscar en algún lugar cercano un hotel para poder dejar a Troy y luego traerle su camioneta y que despertara en la mañana, sano y salvo pero para su suerte lo único que encontró cerca era un motel que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Arrendó una pieza, dejo a Troy en la cama y partió en busca de la camioneta de Troy. En el minuto llego a la habitación luego de haber estacionado el vehículo de Troy y se encontró con la misma imagen que había dejado: A Troy tendido en la cama durmiendo.

Cuando se acerco para arroparlo y sacarle los zapatos, algo en Ryan empezó a crecer, era como un fuego que lo quemaba en todo el cuerpo y ver a Troy ahí tendido lo excitaba aún más. Como Troy ya estaba listo en la cama, Ryan se dispuso a irse, pero antes no podía perder su última oportunidad… tenía que besar al capitán lince, y a eso se dispuso.

Ryan se empezó a acercarse lentamente, como si cada segundo fuera demasiado valioso para él. Trataba de que su respiración fuera sincronizada y su corazón lo único que quería era explotar. Lo beso de una manera tan calida que para él fue llegar al sol. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de su boca y jugaba con la lengua su correspondido amor, el cual en un minuto inocente dejo que le hicieran todo.

Cuando Ryan saco los labios que estaban encima de Troy, se dio cuenta que este tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía con esa sonrisa que le encantaba a Ryan.

¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunto exaltado Ryan al ver la tranquila y relajada expresión del lince.

Solo te correspondí el beso… y no pu…puedes decir que no te gus...to – decía sonriente y un poco pícaro Troy, que por los efectos del alcohol no sabía que estaba haciendo.- Vas a ser mío…Ry Ruan Ryan.

Troy se desabrocho la camisa y la arrojo lejos, se saco los pantalones con algo de dificultad pues no podía mantener mucho el equilibrio. Cuando Ryan vio lo que estaba pasando no sabía como reaccionar o Troy estaba muy caliente o el alcohol estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, pero esta oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar. Lo único que Ryan hizo durante unos minutos fue mirar el contorno y la marcada figura de Troy, el cual acercándose tímidamente, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Ryan, besarlo en el cuello, hasta que Ryan no pudo contener la emoción y el empezó a actuar.

**---------oooo---------------------------oooo-----------**

Lo siento por haberla cortado antes del Climax pero… aguanten… yo se que pueden y tienen las uñas bastante largas para comérselas!! xDD!!

Es broma, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible… espero verlos en los reviews y en mi próximo capitulo

Saludos!!

X- T.K -X


	4. Pasión

Buenas mis lectores espero que no hayan esperado mucho… pero me costo un poco escribir esto… soy nueva en esto de escribir lemon y todo eso… también quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído este fic, a los 57 lectores que han leído los tres capítulos que ya he escrito… Gracias por sus reviews… aunque sean pocos son buenos y me suben el ánimo… y para **Camila, **ya te lo dije, pero me gustaría decírtelo de nuevo. No todos los fic's tienen que ser de tu agrado, hay muchas cosas en esta vida… cosas que te van a gustar y cosas que no… así que por favor solo se tolerante con los demásya que en gustos no hay nada escrito. Ahora lo dejo con el capítulo 4.Antes de que empiecen a leer les tengo una pequeña recomendación. **Si no les gusta el Yaoi y no estan dispuestos a leer una escena de sexo explicito, NO LEAN ESTE CAPITULO**

ahora si!!! lean

**----0000-------------------------0000----**

**Pasión**

Ryan empujo suavemente a Troy a la cama, dando un pequeño salto. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el maravilloso momento. Lanzó su corbata y su sombrero a un rincón de la habitación y empezó con una velocidad poco reconocible a desabrochar su camisa la cual termino a la misma distancia que sus otras posesiones.

Se recostó al lado de Troy y aún así no lo podía creer; creer que sus largas noches en vela llena de deseos y pasiones carnales se estaban cumpliendo con el que siempre soñó. Se quito los pantalones y quedo solo en boxers, se sentó sobre Troy y empezó a devorarlo a besos. Comenzó con suaves besos en la boca correspondidos por el ojiazul, luego continuo con el cuello de Troy el cual de vez en cuando por los besos le daba una que otra cosquilla y una risita que no podía reprimir y a Ryan le excitaba aún más. Cuando ya iba por los pectorales marcados del muchacho Ryan empezó a titubear.

¿Qué dirán mis padres si se enteran¿Troy no recordara nada de lo que ocurra, y no estoy seguro de hacerlo?... ¡¡¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!!!- dejo de besar casa centímetro del capitán y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Me estás haciendo la persona más feliz de toda la tierra Ryan – contesto la dulce voz de Troy, el cual sonreía al lado de él acostado

Me da miedo- dijo el chico rubio mientras se ponía las manos en la cara

Si tienes miedo, lo haré yo… - Ryan quedo seco y Troy se puso de pie en frente de Ryan en donde su entrepierna quedaba a la misma altura que su cara.

A que te refieres… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo que me querías hacer tú desde un principio.-

Troy empujo suavemente a Ryan de los hombros, tomo sus boxers y se los saco de inmediato.

Troy qué… ¡¡no se te ocurra!!

Es lo que siempre has querido y nu puedes decir que nu te gusta

Ryan no podía defenderse. El capitán lince era más fuerte y más grande que el, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle un cojín en la cabeza y logro que Troy se taimara.

ok ok, si tu nu quieres no quieres yo… yo me voy – El ojiazul caminaba torpemente y algo desorientado pues se dirigía al closet y tambaleándose.

Ya esta bien… si… si quiero…¡¡PERO A MI MANERA!!

Ok ok, de la manera dramática entonces será –

Ryan hizo que Troy se recostara en la cama y siguió en donde había quedado. Empezó a besarlo y morderlo. Siguió bajando y se encontró con la entrepierna de su amante, el cual empezó a sonreír picadamente pensado en lo que haría Ryan. Le saco el boxer a Troy y se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul ya estaba listo para la acción.

Ryan tomo el miembro de Troy y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente. Troy tomo la cabeza de Ryan y por acto imprevisto Ryan introdujo el miembro de Troy en toda su boca haciendo notar con un gemido satisfactorio lo que Troy quería. Ryan siguió jugueteando con lo que tenía entre manos, introduciéndolo en su boca, mientras Troy empezaba a expresarse en solo gemidos.

Ryan…. ahhh…. Si, sigue… ¡¡ahí ahí!!... por favor no pares… - mientras decía cada frase su cuerpo se arqueaba más y eso hacia que Ryan perdiera el ritmo.

Troy de un segundo a otro derramo la esencia color blanca, con la cual Ryan jugo un rato y se preparo para perder su virginidad con Troy. Lo beso y Troy se levanto, recostó a Ryan e introdujo uno de sus dedos mojados con saliva en la entrada inferior de su cuerpo. Mientras más espacio trataba de hacer, más gemidos y más placer le producía a Ryan, lo que le excitaba aún más, hasta que introdujo su segundo dedo. Siguió con lo mismo. Hacia círculos, entraba y salía.

aaaah... Troy…. Más… Más… por favor dame más…

Troy introdujo un tercer dedo para apaciguar la calentura del príncipe del drama y él empezó a mover sus caderas para que fuera más placentero el acto sexual.

Troy… ahhh… házmelo ya, te quiero adentro.

Troy se puso de pie tomo su miembro y fue introduciéndolo de poquito, para causarle mayor placer a su acompañante, el cual no podía aguantar el punzante dolor hasta que Troy estuvo entero dentro de el.

Empezó a moverse con un ritmo suave el cual complacía al cien por ciento a Ryan. Mientras Troy penetraba a Ryan este último se masturbaba con una mano y con la otra mano, apretaba una almohada cercana para apaciguar algo de aquella dolorosa pero demasiado placentera relación.

Si Troy… tú sabes como hacérmelo… ahhh!! … sigue… más fuerte…

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y las penetraciones de Troy se habían transformado en embestidas. Troy sudaba y Ryan también, lo que hacía más sonoro su coito sexual. Ryan ya había acabado y todo aquel líquido blanco estaba en todo su torso desnudo.

Troy siguió envistiendo y cada vez con más fuerza

Ya voy a acabar…. Ahhhaahh!...

El grito de pasión de ambos hombres fue unísono en el silencio de la habitación del motel, resonó en toda la habitación y Troy cayo rendido al costado de un Ryan acalorado y con la respiración acelerada. Aguardo unos minutos para descansar y en el momento en que se movió para besar a Troy pero el ya estaba durmiendo.

Había pasado unas horas, pero el seguía excitado y no sabía como solucionarlo. Tomo la cintura de Troy y la acerco a su entrepierna, se acerco y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, su respiración empezó a ser más rápida.

Acerco su mano al suave trasero de Troy. Metió un dedo, metió un segundo dedo y empezó a realizar movimientos circulares, imitando lo que había hecho Troy en el. Ryan trataba de ver la reacción de Troy, pero lo único que hacia era sonreír y reír y de vez en cuando, exclamar un leve grito ahogado en sueño.

Se acerco y empezó a entrar al cuerpo inanimado de Troy, quien no hacia nada para evitar aquella penetración a su virilidad.

Ryan empezó a sudar, y las gotas caían en el sexy cuerpo somnoliento de su amante, el cual sonreía picadamente y de vez en cuando se movía, por que al parecer le molestaba tener un cuerpo extraño en su cuerpo. Ryan empezó a hacerlo más rápido, mientras más se acercaba al clímax, más reprimía sus alaridos de placer para no despertar a Troy, pero cuando acabo dentro de Troy no pudo seguir reprimiendo aquel grito y cayo agotado al lado del ojiazul. Pasaron unos minutos y se quedo dormido al lado de Troy el cual lo abrazo entre sueños y en un cuadro realmente bello, ambos desnudos, como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 am cuando la canción de psicosis empezó a salir de un celular. Ryan abrió los ojos pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño, pero Troy Bolton, el capitán de los linces, el chico más bello de toda la secundaria estaba a su lado completamente desnudo. Cuando recién se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando y el sonido que tenía era solo para su hermana se pudo dar cuenta que es lo que estaba pasando. Ryan había quedado en llevarse va Sharpay a su casa después de la fiesta.

- ¡DEMONIOS!…. ¡SHARPAY!- tomo su celular y de dio cuenta que unas 112 llamadas perdidas desde las 4 hasta las 6 no habían sido suficientes para levantarlo luego de su primera relación intima.

Se ducho rápidamente, se vistió y aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. No creía que Troy se lo había hecho, que el se lo había hecho a Troy, pero todo tiene un problema… solo el iba a ser el único testigo, y jamás se lo diría a nadie… estaría feliz mientras nadie lo supiera.

Cuando salio por la puerta solo pudo decir una simple oración

Te amo Troy –

Cuando cerro la puerta Troy también dijo algo que para el fue inaudible

- Yo también te amo… Gabriella…

**----0000-------------------------0000----**

Ok... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por que a mi me costo demasiado tratar de plasmar la pasión y el amor en este aquí. Los veo en un review luego... y creanme que la historia va a tomar otro camino más deseaoso y amoroso...

Que les balla bonito... mis mejores deseos!!

**Gracias a:** **Harukita-gabreel, tu fanático(yop), Elena y Camila,** aunque son poquitos, son los que se atreven a dejarme un review... muchas gracias por eso n.n! y también para **Broken-SilverWings,** que agrego mi historia a sus favoritos T-T

Ahora me tienen que esperar un ratito pal próximo capítulo, pero les doy un adelanto... Mejor no... solo recuerden que este fic es Yaoi...

Adioss!!

Besos y abrazos!!

**X- T.K -X**


	5. Recuerdos

Hola a todos… primero me gustaría pedir disculpas por la tardanza… he tenido un problemas con esta actualización… lo que se llama una sequía mental xD…

Bueno ahora los dejo con el capítulo 5 … los agradecimientos los pondré al final… n.n

**----0000-------------------------0000----**

**Recuerdos**

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hacían contacto directo con los ojos de Troy, los cuales aún cerrados, lo dejaban en un hermoso mundo de ensueños; hasta que estos rayos empezaron a afectar su sueño.

Lo primero que hizo fue estirarse, brazos y luego pies. De dio media vuelta para tratar de dormir y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que donde el estaba no era su casa y mucho menos, no era su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para tratar de no llevarse alguna sorpresa, pero solo se encontró con una habitación amplia, con una decoración muy simple y mucho desorden en donde el estaba durmiendo, parecía como si alguien se hubiera revolcado en ella y lo único que lo protegía del frío era una simple sabana que lo cubría hasta su torso. Descubrió que su ropa estaba dispersada por todos lados, los pantalones lejos de la cama, al igual que su chaqueta, camisa y corbata. Pensó que sus boxers estarían donde deberían estar… puestos pero al contrario de su pensamiento, estaba completamente desnudo, decidió levantarse, recoger sus cosas y tomar una ducha, quizás así recordaría algo.

¿Dónde abre puesto mis boxers?, se preguntaba mientras recorría la habitación completamente desnudo recogiendo las demás repartidas por toda esta.

Antes de tomar la ducha, le dieron unas ganas muy fuertes de orinar las cuales fueron apaciguadas rápidamente pero aún así mientras orinaba el líquido salía hacia cualquier dirección, lo cual le llevaba mayor trabajo terminar y tomarse una ducha.

El agua empezó a caer de la ducha, estaba algo fría lo que llevo a tardarse algo en meterse.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de la ducha trato de recordar que es lo que había pasado y solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa. Estaba demasiado seguro que esa noche había tenido relaciones, pero con quien es lo que no sabía. Empezó a imaginar con quien había podido ser y comenzó a reír solo y empezó a tener un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, lo que lo obligo a poner el agua lo más fría que pudiera. Recordó el beso con Sharpay, la confesión que le había hecho Ryan y después recordó todo lo que se había imaginado afuera de la casa de Gabriella

Luego fui a desahogarme a un bar… y después no recuerdo más, solo se que vi a alguien que me trajo hasta aquí y me arropo… ¡¿Qué abre hecho?!

Salio de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, cuando se sentó se dio cuenta de una molestia que no había sentido antes. Era realmente punzante y era muy molesto al minuto de sentarse. Sentía muy irritado he hinchado su trasero, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Como Troy no encontró sus boxers, se vio obligado a no ponérselos pero antes hizo una última revisión donde solo encontró excesivas manchas en las sabanas de la cama y ahí termino vistiéndose sin boxers y muy extrañado.

Cuando termino busco su celular, lo encendió y se dio cuenta de una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Sharpay, su padre y Chad; pero ninguna de Gabriella. Vio la hora y salió corriendo pues ya eran las 10:34 y sus padres deberían estar muy preocupados.

Salio de la habitación y se acerco al conserje, y le pregunto si sabía quien era la persona que lo había dejado en esa habitación al mismo tiempo en el que le entregaba las llaves de la habitación.

Si puedes doblar lo que la otra persona me dio para guardar silencio te lo digo.- contesto el señor con una mirada desafiante.

¿Cuanto es lo que pagaron por su silencio? –pregunto ilusamente Troy sacando su billetera.

250 dólares. Si me pagas 500, te lo digo sin ningún problema – sonreía maliciosamente el hombre tras el mostrador.

Olvídelo… obtendré la respuesta por otros medios, aún así muchas gracias- Troy trataba de sonreír, para evitar las ganas de golpear al tipo.

Mientras Troy se alejaba aquel hombre tras el mostrador le grito

¡Hey chico! - pero Troy siguió caminando para irse lo antes posible. – ¿Te duele el trasero no es cierto?- y aquel hombre se hecho a reír.

Troy salio al estacionamiento y encontró de inmediato la camioneta con la que había ido a la fiesta. Se subió y se acomodo de tal manera para que no le doliera el trasero, llamo a su casa y contesto su madre.

Mamá, soy Troy-

¡Hijo!... ¿Dónde demonios has estado?, hemos llamado a todos tus amigos y compañeros, y pensamos hasta llamar a la policía.-

Tranquila Mamá, solo llamaba para decir que estoy bien y que voy pronto a casa-

¿Y que se supone que yo deba hacer mientras tanto?, tu padre aun esta en la escuela por si tu llegaras allá primero-

llámalo y dile que estoy bien, que pronto estaré ahí y así me podrán retar los dos al mismo tiempo… ahora no puedo hablar mucho, estoy conduciendo… Adiós-

Tr…-

Lo único que Troy pensó en hacer en ese minuto, antes de llegar a su casa fue pasar al bar donde había comenzado todo y preguntarle al barman si sabía quien se lo había llevado. Sabía que había tenido sexo, pero no sabía con quien… lo único que estaba en su mente era la imagen de su amante inexistente.

Cuando llego se acerco rápidamente al mostrador donde ya no quedaban muchas personas.

El bar ya cerro muchacho-

Lo se, solo quería hacerte una pregunta nada más – contesto algo nervioso Troy.

¿Tú no eres el chico de anoche?

Si soy yo… pero lo que te quiero preguntar es si recuerdas que persona fue la que saco de aquí –

El hombre empezó a hacer memoria y al ver que no podía recordar muy bien sus características físicas solo dijo que en verdad no estaba seguro.

¡¡Solo dame una sola pista!!

OK OK, te puedo decir de lo que recuerdo… era hombre y utilizaba un sombrero, eso es lo único que puedo recordar.-

Un hombre y un sombrero- repitió atónito Troy al procesar la información que recién le habían dado.

Subió al auto y empezó a recordar imágenes sueltas de el con su amante desconocido, que le había hecho el, no lo recordaba, el que le había hecho solo unas pocas cosas…

Quizás con el que estuvo era Ryan… no entendía por que había llegado a esa conclusión, muchos hombres usan sombreros pero su mente en ese momento solo podía pensar en él.

(Antes de que Troy de despertara, en East High)

¡¡Ryan¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – empezaba a gritar histéricamente Sharpay al ver que su hermano estaba demasiado feliz y que no le importaba todo lo ella pudiera gritar o insultar.

Estuve por ahí, por allá algo ocupado…. Lo siento por llegar tarde… pero deje mi teléfono en el auto. – decía sonriendo Ryan, ya que no podía guardar toda la felicidad que tenía dentro de el.

Luego de que la reina del drama trato de castigar a Ryan con su silencio, el cual no afectaba mucho a su hermano, Rompió el hielo con una pregunta muy tonta.

Ryan¿Por qué tu sombrero se ve tan sobresaliente en tu cabeza?

¿A que te refieres con eso Sharp?- Tomo el sombrero y se lo quito, y al ver su interior solo se sonrojo y lo devolvió a su cabeza, ahí estaban la ropa interior de su ser más amado.

¡Anda Ryan dime que hay ahí!-

No es nada… solo un pañuelo…-

**----0000-------------------------0000----**

Ahora si aprovecho de agradecer a cada uno de ustedes mis lectores que no dejan reviews (y que espero que lo hagan n.n) que ya son 102 los que han leído el capitulo número 4 "Pasión", y claramente a cada uno de mis lectores que si dejan reviews…

**Vale**

**Gochan no Tao**

**Harukita – Grabeel**

**Tu Fanático (Yo) **

**Elena**

**Camila **

El próximo capitulo podría estar para unas dos semanas… lo siento, es que ya es verano (¬¬) y me voy a de vacaciones

Se me cuidan arto y me dejan artos reviews ¿¡dale!?

¡Adiós!

**X. T-K .X**


	6. Volviendo a la Monotonía

Holaa mis queridos lectores... les debo mil disculpas por el retraso, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo... demasiados viajes xD...

bueno aquí estoy otra vez dandoles otro de mis capítulos para que lo disfruten y no se aburran en estas vacaciones o lo que queda de ellas, que no es mucho, pero bueno... no los molesto más y los dejo con el sexto capítulode mi Fic, espero que les guste este cap. n.n

**----0000-------------------------0000----**

****

**Volviendo a la "monotonía"**

Una risa nerviosa comenzó a salir de su mente mientras conducía no con mucha prudencia la camioneta de su padre.

Como se me puede pasar por la mente que aquel hombre… el "hombre" de anoche pueda ser Ryan, jamás me he sentido atraído por el, ósea… el es un hombre y como tal…

Algunas imágenes comenzaban a aparecer en su mente, tantas cosas que aparecían y que producían. Troy no pudo dejar de sentirse incomodo, tomo el teléfono y marco el teléfono móvil de Ryan, si su memoria era tan frágil era mejor llamar a aquel sospechoso.

¿aló? – Contesto una voz frágil y algo confundida por el sueño.

Ryan… ¿eres tú? – pregunto Troy algo indeciso y asiendo algunas piruetas mientras manejaba.

T…Troy…- Ryan no sabía que hacer, si se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, o quizás solo quería preguntar por Gabriella. – Si Claro, dime ¿Qué pasa?

No es nada para que te alarmes, solo quería saber algo… - Troy empezó a ponerse nervioso, colorado y algo excitado.

Claro dime, es algo sobre Gabriella ¿no? – dijo para tratar de adelantar algo.

No, solo quería saber que hiciste después de ir a dejar a Gabriella a su casa. -

Bueno… lo que hice fue…fue devolverme a mi casa, por que, acaso le paso algo a Gabriella. – preguntaba Ryan cada vez más acerca de Gabriella para poder evitar su nerviosismo y claramente el tema.

No, no le ha pasado nada, de hecho, no he sabido nada de ella. Resulta extraño pues desperté en un motel y no se como llegue a aquel lugar. – Troy guardo silencio para poder escuchar a Ryan el cual no emitía sonido alguno. – y ahora me voy a mi casa.

Esto… por que me cuentas esto. –

Porque jamás me dijiste que te gustaba Ryan. –

Ryan no sabía que hacer, lo habían descubierto.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Decía en su mente. Sabía que lo iba a descubrir, pero ahora no podía hablar, menos saber todo lo que el le diría, mal que mal, el cometió una violación ya que Troy no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía. Acto seguido corto su teléfono móvil y trato de despejar su mente.

En el otro lado del teléfono, Troy sabía que Ryan haría eso, pues algo lo conocía.

Condujo hasta su casa donde su mamá y su papá lo esperaban en la puerta de entrada, algo enojados, preocupado y claramente exaltados.

Buenos Días.- dijo tímidamente Troy al ver a sus padres con no muy buena cara.

No tienen nada de buenos días jovencito- empezó a gritar su madre – no perdías nada con llamar, pero no, como no se te podía pasar esa idea en la cabeza ¿no?

Yo… yo lo siento mucho –

Ahora lo sientes por que estás en aprietos, pero antes no sentías nada, ahora estás castigado Troy Bolton, y nada que hagas podrá levantar el castigo.- decía su padre inflexible – estás desordenado, y hueles a alcohol… un mes y medio no practicaras básquetbol y mucho menos saldrás en la noche y si sales por el día saldrás únicamente con tu madre o conmigo. –

¿QUE? – Grito Troy – ¡Un mes y medio! Eso es demasiado, no podré soportarlo.

No te pregunte si era demasiado o no, es un hecho, ahora sube a tu cuarto y te quiero listo en 10 minutos por que iremos a una caminata al cerro.

Papá ¡estás demente!, No he dormido nada.

Y ¿yo tengo la culpa de tus salidas con estás horas de llegada?

Troy no tenía que contestar. Solo guardo silencio.

Ya pasaron los 10 minutos Troy, Baja ahora para salir a correr.- Gritaba su padre para que Troy lo escuchara.

Dame un minuto más – grito de respuesta mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Troy había perdido mucho tiempo buscando una solución para el dolor del trasero que mientras más tiempo pasaba más le dolía.

Te noto muy lento Troy, empieza a moverte o te sacare yo.- volvió a gritar su padre.

Estoy listo, estoy listo.

Después tomamos desayuno, ahora a correr – mientras salían por la puerta el padre de Troy Golpeo el trasero de Troy con una patada suave para que se diera prisa, lo cual hizo que el dolor que en ese minuto sentía se multiplicara por más.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, arrojó todas las sabanas que lo cubría y corrió a la habitación de su madre.

Madre¿Cuándo iremos a Lava Springs? – Pregunto Ryan. Lo único que quería era escapar.

No lo se Ryan, cuando despierte tu hermana, le preguntaremos cuando se quiere ir, pero, algo te pasa Ryan, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?-

No es nada mami, es solo que estoy algo ansioso por irme y estar allá para poder relajarme para estar fresco para la universidad.

Me Parece muy bien Ryan, ahora mientras, ve a tomar desayuno, báñate, has lo que quieras; si quieres podemos ir de compras después de almuerzo junto a tu hermana.

Esta bien mami, como tu quieras- dijo Ryan viendo como escaparse de su casa era lo mejor para el.

Tomo desayuno, se ducho, pero no podía sacarse de la mente aquellas imágenes que volvían a su mente. Ahora sabía, estaba seguro que Troy no era solo una fantasía con el que soñaba a diario, sino más que eso, sentía como su corazón se salía del pecho cuando recordaba su sonrisa, sus pelos se de ponían de punta cuando recordaba su cuerpo.

Lo único que le afectaba algo era el punzante dolor en el trasero que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, le dolía más, pero para él, el dolor era lo que menos importaba ahora, había tenido a Troy… ahora sabía que el era su verdadero amor.

¡QUE!- se escucho en toda la casa – ¡como es que Ryan quiere irse hoy a Lava Springs!, No tengo ropa para irme y mucho menos tengo zapatos para llevar.

Lo se Sharpay, es por eso que hoy vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas junto con tu hermano.- decía su madre tranquilamente tratando de calmar a su hija.

¿Puedo invitar a un amigo? – Pregunto Sharpay. –

Claro, dime a Quien para ir a recogerlo – Dijo su madre

A Troy Bolton, claro, a quien más.

NO – dijo Ryan y ambas mujeres dieron la vuelta incrédulas. – si va él, yo no voy.

Sharpay, ya escuchaste a tu hermano y no cambiare a un hijo por un amigo.-

Ryan… ¡TE DETESTO! – Grito la chica rubia mientras subía su escalera iracunda maldiciendo cada escalón.

Al fin llegamos – dijo Troy exhalando todo el aire que le quedaba. Nunca había tenido mal estado físico pero si uno no descansa bien no le puede exigir tanto a su cuerpo.

Su madre salió a recibir a los dos hombres de su casa algo nerviosa pues ya era la hora del almuerzo y ninguno de los dos había dicho que se retrasarían algo.

y ¿Cómo estuvo la subida?- Pregunto la madre.

Silenciosa- contesto el padre de Troy mientras este último se acostaba en el suelo y se ahorraba quejarse del dolor de su cuerpo, en especial de su trasero.

Troy, espero que te recuperes pronto, pues después de almorzar necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas compras para mi.- decía su madre pues no hay castigo mayor para un hijo hombre que acompañar a su madre a gastar dinero en tonteras femeninas. –

El almuerzo paso como si nada, nadie hablo nada, pues los padres de Troy aún estaban enfadados con él y en la casa de los Evans Sharpay le arrojaba rayos láser por los ojos a Ryan mientras comían.

Vamos Troy – dijo la señora Bolton tomando su bolso y las llaves de su auto.

Esta bien mamá – Dijo Troy completamente desanimado.-

-Sharpay, Ryan es hora de irnos a comprar – dijo la madre de los dos gemelos mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al primer lugar que se dirigieron fue una tienda de zapatos de mujer.

Mientras Troy con su madre miraban las tiendas por afuera Troy iba mirando su celular por si alguien lo llamaba cuando de repente cae al suelo por golpear a alguien.

Lo siento, fue mi culpa estaba desprevenido y…- Troy no pudo decir nada más, pues ahí estaba la persona que menos esperaba encontrar o por lo menos no ahora; ahí estaba Gabriella.

**----0000-------------------------0000----**

Ja!, pensaron que se iba a encontrar con Ryan ¿eh?, pues no les miento, yo también pense en que se quedaria con Ryan pero se me ocurrío otra idea n.n! ahora agradesco los 8 Reviews del capitulo anterior que me animaron mucho a seguir esta historia; ahora les agredesco formalmente a :

**Harukita-Gabreel**

**Gochan no Tao**

**Agustitanic**

**Vale.,**

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**

**Lissa**

**Elenaa 2 **

**Rochelle Kuchiki**

y a los anteriores Reviews que también me suben el animo pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera mas reviews... espero que opnen de este cap y dejen todos sus gratos saludos...

muy agredecida

**X. T-K .X**


	7. Creando Ilusiones

Hola chicos y chicas!!, espero que no me odien por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo y bueno, claro esta, pedir disculpas si me demore mucho, es que estoy muy ajetriada con un sin fin de trabajos que ni se imaginan; pero para que darles la lata con mis cosas; asi que aquí es donde quede... espero que les guste y lo disfruten, miren que me esforce mucho en terminar el cap. 7

**--oooo--oooo--**

**Creando Ilusiones**

- Ga… Gabriella – Artículo Troy con un sonido poco audible – Lo siento, déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a la chica del suelo.

- No gracias; yo puedo sola- Dijo Gabriella de una manera muy cortante y algo adolorida- esta caída no es nada en comparación con …

- Gabriella, si me dejaras explicarte seria más fácil y me entenderías- empezó a decir Troy.

- ¿Entender qué? ¿Entender qué la relación que llevábamos era solo un juego? – Cada vez Gabriella estaba más iracunda y empezaba a hablar más fuerte haciendo que la gente que estaba cerca los mirara. – Explícame Troy Bolton, Dime si soy un juguete o una distracción. Dime que lo que siempre sentiste por mi era menti…

Gabriella no podía seguir hablando y llamando la atención, pues los labios del capitán lince estaban pegados a los de ella, sintiendo el calor y la tranquilidad no quería seguir articulando ninguna palabra… los besos de su príncipe de ojos azules era lo único que la podían calmar. Mientras Troy besaba a Gabriella no podía sacarse de la mente el dolor y a su vez el placer que sentía. No podía olvidar esas pequeñas fracciones de recuerdos que de repente llegaban a su cabeza; recuerdos que lo hacían sentir algo extraño en su estomago, era el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando se había enamorado de Gabriella.

Cuando el beso acabo, Troy se separo lentamente de Gabriella, mientras esperaba una reacción arrebatada como una bofetada o alguna exclamación, pero a cambio recibió un abrazo dulce y reconfortante.

- Troy, estoy segura de que no harías nada para hacerme sufrir, es por eso que confío en ti, pero ¿Por qué le respondiste el beso a Sharpay?

- No se lo correspondí, ella se lanzó sobre mí y tú entraste en peor momento. -

- Creo que te deberé creer, aunque conociendo a Sharpay, es lo más probable; en cambio aún no te perdono todavía - decía picadamente Gabriella mientras reía y se aferraba más al cuerpo de Troy.

Mientras caminaban juntos, la mamá de Troy apareció de una tienda de zapatos.

- ¡Gabriella que sorpresa… no espera verte aquí!- decía la señora Bolton mientras caminaban mirando las otras tiendas.- Pero debo decirte que no te puedes juntar con Troy durante unas semanas pues el esta castigado.

Troy estaba con los ojos como plato y haciéndole señales a la señora Bolton para que no siguiera hablando ni metiendo la pata pero ella no entendía ningún gesto de su hijo.

- Como el no llego a casa anoche, ni su padre ni yo pudimos dormir y nuestro corazón estaba apunto de colapsar pues el ni siquiera llamo para decirnos como estaba o si se iba a quedar en algún lugar.

Gabriella se dio vuelta para mirar a su novio mientras esperaba una respuesta. Pues ella se estaba pasando mil películas en su mente y con la posible persona que había pasado la noche.

- ¿Con quién pasaste la noche? – Pregunto Gabriella mientras la mamá de iba para no involucrarse más en esa discusión.

- Tú no tienes por que interrogarme- dijo Troy de inmediato, acordándose de lo que había visto esa misma noche cuando Ryan estaba en la casa de ella a altas horas de la noche.- O acaso ¿crees que no te vi con Ryan ayer el la noche en tú casa?

-Sabes muy bien que Ryan es mi amigo y él tuyo también y que jamás se interesaría en mi pues a le gustas tú…

Fue como si a Troy le echaran un balde de agua fría en su cabeza; ahora todo empezaba a encajar en su cabeza. El chico del sombrero en el bar, el dolor de su trasero. Había pasado la noche con Ryan… pero ¿Cómo había dado con él en la cantina?

- ¿No me vas a decir en donde pasaste la noche? – insistió Gabriella nuevamente

- pase la noche en casa de Chad, pues el no estaba muy bien como para que sus padres lo vieran en ese estado. – Dijo Troy inventando una gran excusa.

- Me imagino que no te molestara que llame a Chad entonces- Dijo Gabriella mientras sacaba su celular.

- No puedo creer que desconfíes tanto de mí como para llamar a mi mejor amigo.- con esa frase Troy dejo helada a Gabriella; ella no tenía como responder, guardo el teléfono celular y extendió la mano para dársela a su novio.

Caminaron mirando las tiendas mientras la señora Bolton y Gabriella miraban alucinadas cada zapato bonito o alguna prenda que les llamara la atención.

- Gabriella te invito una malteada.- Pregunto Troy mientras las féminas seguían viendo ropa y otras cosas.

- Claro – dijo Gabriella, mientras su mamá también pedía una mientras entraba a una tienda de ropa exclusiva.

Troy y Gabriella caminaron tomados de la mano y mirando las tiendas comentando las cosas que le llamaban la atención como zapatillas, ropa deportiva, trajes de gala, hasta ropa de bebe.

Bolton se acerco a la caja en donde vendían las malteadas y pidió tres de tamaño normal pues el dinero que tenía no era suficiente para unos más grandes.

Mientras preparaban las malteadas Troy no pudo evitar escuchar una voz familiar, algo chillona y exagerada mientras otra complaciente y calmada, se dio vuelta lentamente para que Gabriella no lo notara y vio pasar a Sharpay, su madre y por detrás cargando la gran mayoría de las compras estaba Ryan, como siempre, con un sombrero que combinaba con su camisa.

Ryan se pudo dar cuenta de que Troy lo había visto por su reacción pues había abierto los ojos como si nunca lo hubiera visto, apuro el paso y le dijo a su madre que tenía que ir urgente al baño.

Troy al darse cuenta de que Ryan apuro el paso le hablo a Gabriella.

- Gabi, necesito ir a una tienda donde creo que olvide mis lentes de sol, si me esperas aquí, espero no tardarme mucho.

- Claro, pero corre pues no tengo tantas manos como para llevarme tres malteadas –

- Está bien – la beso en la mejilla y corrió a lo que sus pies podían y esquivando a la gente.

Pudo ver a la señora Evans y Sharpay esperando sentadas a Ryan.

- ¡¡Troy!!- Grito Sharpay.

- Hola Sharpay, sabes, estoy algo apurado, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- Claro Troy, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- ¿Dónde fue tu hermano Ryan? – pregunto urgido Troy, mientras Sharpay trataba de retenerlo más.

- Esta en el baño; de hecho lo estamos esperando por que el es que carga las compras.- dijo Sharpay y pregunto – ¿Para que necesitas a mi hermano?

- Es para pedirle el teléfono de Kelsi – mintió Troy mientras se iba moviendo en la dirección al baño más cercano.

Trato de ir lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de esquivar a las personas que se interponían o que estaban estáticos viendo alguna vitrina.

Cuando por fin llego al baño, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía con que se encontraría o mucho menos que le diría a Ryan si estaba ahí.

Entro y no había nadie en el baño, empezó a ver si en las puertas cerradas se veía algunos pies o revisaba si en la cerradura salía "ocupado". Hasta que encontró uno.

- Ryan; se que estás ahí, abre la puerta.- dijo Troy mientras golpeaba la puerta que estaba cerrada.

- No me obligues Ryan –

Troy tomo algo de distancia y golpeo de una patada la puerta la cual se abrió estruendosamente mostrando la imagen de Ryan sentado en el baño con los pies cruzado para evitar que no se vieran sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué te escapas? - pregunto Troy sabiendo la respuesta. – Solo quiero saber una cosa Ryan. – mientras Troy hablaba se acercaba lentamente a Ryan.

- Acaso ¿Pase la noche contigo?... ¿Me acosté contigo? – Pregunto Troy.

Un silencio incomodo intervino el baño en donde estaban, y mientras mas silencio Troy empezaba a perder la calma.

Se acerco lo tomo por la camisa del cuello y lo empujo contra la muralla.

- ¡Ryan, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Me acosté contigo?! ¡¿SI O NO?!

- Si – contesto Ryan y aprovecho que Troy lo había soltado, para empujarlo contra la muralla y darle uno de los besos más apasionados que podía haberle dado.

- Y no me arrepiento – Dijo Ryan, después de eso corrió para salir luego de ahí.

**--oooo--oooo--**

Ahora que ya lo han leído espero que les allá gustado y si quieren más no olviden sintonizar este mismo canal; a que hora, no lo se y que fecha no lo se, pero tratare de que sea lo antes posible... xD ahora como siempre mi agradecimientos a:

**Harukita-Grabeel **(gracias por postear en todos los capítulos, tú me subes el ánimo)

**Rochelle Kuchuki **(Concuerdo contigo con la visión que tienes de Gabriella)

**yo **( no importa que te rias... n.n yo cuando la escribo, una de mis intensiones es hacer reir)

**Elenaa 2 **(gracias por decirme que es una de tus historias favoritas n.n)

**Maki-Uchiha **(no quiero desepcionarte; pero te tendre en mente cada vez que escriba)

y para los otros que también me han dejado reviews debo agradecerles también como **lissa, vale., , gochan no tao, tu fanatico, camila y elena (1).**

Espero actualizar pronto así que no pierdan el hilo! xD

un beso!

**X. T-K .X**


	8. Confusión en el Corazón

Hola!!... tanto tiempo pues... creo que pasaron unos 2 meses que los deje sin capitulo... es que igual no he tenido mucho tiempo pero ahora viene la recompensa; aparte como vi solo tres reviews como que me dio pena por que me senti algo " no leida" xD pero bueno... aqui los dejo con el 8 capítulo.

**Confusión en el Corzón **

Trato de componerse, pero no podía, sus movimientos eran torpes

Trato de componerse, pero no podía, sus movimientos eran torpes. Trato de levantarse sujetándose de la muralla pero aún así seguía impactado con lo que había pasado hace algunos pocos segundos.

Y no me arrepiento – repetía una y otra vez es su mente, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar una respuesta.

Que podía hacer con Gabriella. ¿Le cuento todo lo que me ocurrió? Se volvía a preguntar. Se acerco al lavamanos, se las mojo y se limpio la cara, trato de aclarar todo el asunto y todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ahora que Troy sabía la verdad era más difícil borrar esos recuerdos, esos recuerdos que de manera extraña no le cansaba repulsión, imágenes en donde había pasión, quizás más de la que sentía por Gabriella.

Cuando salio del baño siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba algo inquieto buscado a Ryan por si aparecía por algún lugar, y no para golpearlo sino para conversar.

Troy aun no podía entender por que Ryan escapaba de él, si bien eran amigos era extraño que él se escapara, Troy es el que se sentía acosado… el debería arrancar.

--o--

¿Te encontraste con alguien? Pregunto su novia al minuto en que el había entrado a la tienda de malteadas.

No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Trataba de ocultar su cara de mentira y tratar de no ponerse colorado.

Lo que pasa es que vi a Ryan y… -en el minuto en que Troy escucho aquel nombre su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal. – y me dijo que lo habías encontrado en el baño.

Aaaah… si lo encontré en el baño de hecho me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo – dijo sintiéndose algo aliviado pues no mentía, solo ocultaba algunos detalles.

Mientras caminaban viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas, sorbetiando la malteada y tomados de la mano Troy no sabía si comentarle todo lo que había sucedido con Ryan "esa" noche, decirle que quizás algo de eso le había gustado y que ahora no podía sacarse a Ryan de la cabeza.

Sabes lo que me impresiona Troy- empezó a romper el hielo Gabriella – la manera tan natural con la que te tomaste la declaración de Ryan.

¿A que te refieres? – la voz de Troy sonaba algo quebradiza.

A que no le dijiste nada, ni tampoco le hiciste nada - dijo Gabi – hubiese pensado que lo ibas a golpear o a empujar por lo menos, como reaccionan los hombres en general.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi Gabi? – empezó a reclamar Troy poniendo cara de herido y con una voz muy dulce.

No lo quise decir con un mal sentido Troy…- intento defenderse Gabriella, pero Troy la interrumpió.

No es necesario que digas mas Gabriella, estoy entiendo que me estas diciendo raro- Troy trataba de escudarse en ironías y sarcasmos mientras ella se sentía mal por ofender a Troy, no sabía que el se sentía mucho peor, se sentía tan confundido y tan desorientado.

Troy por favor sabes que ni quise decir eso- decía Gabriella tanto de alcanzar la mejilla de su hombre para darle un beso.

Esta bien pero te perdono con una condición- dijo Troy mirando intimidante a Gabriella mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.- debes ayudarme para que mi castigo no dure tanto… -

No, no lo haré, tu te metiste en ese embrollo, tu deberías salir de el. –

Esta bien, como tu quieras.- soltó la mano de Gabriella mientras ella se quedaba quieta esperando que volviera sumisamente y tomara su mano de nuevo, lo cual no sucedió, sino más bien vio como Troy se alejaba de ella y se perdía entre la muchedumbre.

Corrió en busca de él, lo alcanzo y lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.

Está bien…- dijo Gabriella mientras ella sujetaba el brazo de Troy con todas sus fuerzas.- haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte – Mientras Gabriella contestaba Troy sonreía con satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido, pero algo dentro de el no lo hacia sentirse cómodo estando al lado de Gabriella… algo estaba en su mente… algo que en verdad lo atormentaba.

--ooo--

Mamá por que no quieres escuchar a Gabriella, ella te esta diciendo la verdad- mentía Troy mientras su madre se paseaba por el pasillo de la cocina tratando de liberar su poca paciencia.

Troy ¿Quieres que te crea que fuiste a dejar a Gabriella, luego fuiste a una cafetería y luego de eso te dio tanto sueño que no fuiste capas de manejar para llegar hasta aquí?

Señora Bolton… Es verdad… Troy solo… - Gabriella callo en el minuto en que Troy se levanto y empezó a hablar con su madre.

No te pido que me creas, acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para llevar a Gabriella a un motel… no estamos confabulando contra ti…- La señora Bolton y Gabriella habían quedado anonadas y el rubor de sus mejillas empezó a aumentar. – Si quieres llama a la mamá de Gabi y pregúntale si ella llego a dormir… se que la llamaras así que hazlo en frente de nosotros dos.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres en la cocina se movía, ningún objeto era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera Troy había interrumpido la mirada desafiante que le propinaba a su madre.

La señora Bolton tomo el teléfono con cuidado y lo dejo encima del mesón más cercano.

Esta bien Troy, confió en ti, pero por favor no me vuelvas a hacer pasar un susto como el de la noche anterior… ¿entendido? – hablo y pregunto la señora Bolton mirando hacia el rostro de su hijo, dándose cuenta que no tenía a su pequeño en frente, ya era un hombre, hecho y derecho, que cada vez se iba alejando más de su hogar y el era la cuota de felicidad de su familia, mal que mal el era su único hijo.

Entendido… - Troy sonrió victorioso - ¿eso significa que ya no estoy castigado y puedo salir?- pregunto de inmediato en que su madre se dio media vuelta para seguir ordenando y haciendo algo que parecía el almuerzo.

Si- dijo su madre sin titubear- ¿acaso saldrás hoy? ¿no crees que deberías recuperar algo de sueño después de la noche que pasaste?

Gabriella miro a Troy con una mirada confundida pensando en donde irían esta noche, pero en verdad Troy no quería salir o por lo menos no quería salir con Gabriella.

Tienes razón mamá, tengo demasiado sueño todavía – Troy miro a Gabriella mientras ella cambiaba su rostro a uno más tranquilo. – ¿te parece que te valla a dejar a tu casa y así aprovechas de descansar y yo también?

Esta bien Troy, iré por mi bolso y nos vamos –

--000--

Ya habían pasado 12 horas de todo lo sucedido, desde el encuentro con Gabriella hasta el beso en el baño con Ryan y desde que había ido a dejar a Gabriella y había vuelto a su casa no pudo dormir ni siquiera un par de minutos; cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se acercaba la imagen recurrente de Ryan, sin ninguna prenda de vestir, solo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, sus movimientos algo femeninos, sus modismos, sus palabras… todo era acerca de el y para Troy no era nada cómodo… mientras mas lo recordaba su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más… recordó así cuando se enamoro de Gabriella pero su amor era distinto… esto abusaba de lo normal de hecho no era nada de normal…

¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?- se preguntaba Troy mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza. – no me puedo estar enamorando de el… es…¡¡ES UN HOMBRE!!

Se levanto tomo el anuario que ya había sido firmado por todos y encontró la firma de Ryan que no la había podido leer con detenimiento _"Para que nunca olvides a alguien como yo; por que yo no lo haré Troy. Fuiste más que una gran compañero sino más que un amigo" Ryan Evans_

Decidido a hacer lo que su corazón le decía se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tomo las llaves de la camioneta de despidió de sus padres diciendo que tenia ganas de ver a Gabriella y se largo acelerando lo mas que podía.

Llego a la puerta de la casa de los Evans estaciono su auto en frente de su casa, cruzo y empezó a escuchar que aún en la casa estaban cenando

Madre, ¿Cuándo llegara papá? – preguntaba Sharpay

La próxima semana hija ¿para que sería? – respondió la señora Evans

Lo que pasa es que quiere cambiar su auto… como no le vasta cambiarlo cada año quiere cambiarlo antes – contesto antes Ryan cansado de que la rubia de su hermana exigiera tanto a sus padres cosas tan poco importantes.

Troy no estaba en esa casa para escuchar como peleaban y discutían los hermanos Evans. Paso silenciosamente por el patio trasero en donde la ventana de Ryan daba. Aunque le costaba por que no era muy alto, trepo con todas su fuerzas hasta que pudo llegar a la ventana y abrirla por fuera sin emitir ruido alguno.

Mamá voy a estar en mi cuarto- grito Ryan mientras subía las escaleras – cualquier cosa me llamas

Troy no sabia que hacer… seria extraño encontrarse con un amigo en tu cuarto cuando sabes que no estaba ahí.

Aparte Troy nunca había entrado en la habitación de Ryan y era algo realmente interesante. Lleno de cuadros de cantantes famosos y uno que otro disco de vinilo muy grande autografiado por su autor; un equipo de música, una estantería con un sin fin de gorros y algo que le llamo mucho la atención es que al lado de su cama, en el velador, estaba una imagen de el. Se apresuro en ponerse detrás de la puerta cuando Ryan entrara para que así no lo viera y el poder hablar con el sin que se escapara.

Cuando Ryan abrió la puerta Troy estaba respirando cada vez más rápido, su corazón quería salir del pecho y huir a algún lugar alejado de aquella casa.

Ryan entró y cerro la puerta sin siquiera dar vuelta para ver si se golpeaba o no, eso calmo un poco más a Troy. Cuando se dispuso a poner un CD en su equipo se dio cuenta que no estaba en la posición que el había dejado esa fotografía. La fotografía de Troy.

Se dio vuelta pensando en que Sharpay o su madre la habían encontrado y querrían explicaciones. Se dio la vuelta y quedo estático, blanco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Hola Ryan- Susurro Troy para que no lo descubrieran.

¿Qué ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ryan con una voz casi inaudible.

Necesitaba conversar contigo y preguntarte algunas cosas – Dijo Troy mientras trataba de acercarse para parecer inofensivo.

Yo no quiero hablar contigo Troy, yo estoy bien como estoy- se apresuro en levantarse de la cama y tratar de huir por la puerta.

Esta vez no te vas – dijo algo molesto Troy, lo tomo de la playera que estaba utilizando, lo dio vuelta y lo sujeto muy fuerte del cuello de la playera, un golpe seco sonó cuando Troy impacto a Ryan contra el muro, lo miro desafiante mientras Ryan lo miraba con algo de enfado.

¿Quién demonios crees que eres para tratarme así? – dijo Ryan –

Solo quiero explicaciones Ryan, nada más dime lo que quiero saber. –

No crees que estas en desventaja, puedo gritar y vendrá mi madre y mi hermana y ellas le contaran a todos en especial a Gabriella.- Ryan sonreía mientras hablaba pues sabía que Troy con esa respuesta cedería y así se iría.

Intenta gritar – Dijo Troy sonriendo maliciosamente, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo; no estaba pensando, estaba siendo guiado por sus pasiones– mira bien lo que hacer Ryan Evans.

Ryan abrió la boca para gritar pero no salio sonido alguno ya que Troy había puesto sus labios contra los de el, dejándolo anonadado. Ryan nunca pensó que Troy pudiera hacer eso, Troy exploraba aquella cavidad que ya conocía pero no recordaba por el alcohol, sus lenguas jugueteaban y ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, tratando de hacer durar aquel momento.

--xD xD xD xD --

espero que les alla gustado este capitulo y si no me dejan algunos comentarios para ir arreglandolo en el camino ... muchas gracias a cada uno que a leido esta historia hasta el momento xD

Nos estamos leyendo y no lo olviden... dejen reviews... asi me motivan mas para continuar n.n!!

**X- T.K -X**


	9. Atracción

Hola chicos y chicas (dudo que lo lean muchos chicos xD) bueno se que estoy algo atrasada para subir este capítulo pero no había tenido tiempo para subirlo y terminarlo; pero todo tiene su tiempo y lugar; ahora sí, no los hago mucho esperar por que creo que están impacientes así que adelante con:

**--oooo--**

**Atracción **

Se despegaron suavemente mientras Troy, mordía el labio superior de su amante para darle a entender que si le había gustado.

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente del cuerpo de Ryan pues no sabía como podía reaccionar, si iba a empujarlo y correr o iba a golpearlo. Troy no entendía nada, ni siquiera por que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Trato de buscar una salida rápida y se fue acercando lentamente a la ventana que estaba atrás suyo sin quitar de vista a Ryan que aún estaba shockeado por aquel beso imprevisto, que le saco el alma, que le produjo tantos deseos se arrojarse encima de él y besarlo y volver a verlo como aquella noche, tan inocente, tan censillo y tan hermoso.

Troy abrió la ventana por la que había entrado sin provocar sonido alguno para evitar que Ryan saliera de la conmoción pero era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryan ya no estaba en su cuarto, había dejado la puerta que conducía al pasillo abierta.

Se apresuro a salir, salto por la ventana tan rápido como pudo y sin querer se doblo el pie al caer mal; se levanto del suelo y corrió por el jardín sin perder tiempo, saco las llaves del bolsillo, subió a su camioneta y acelero lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su hogar.

Mientras conducía era inevitable la cantidad de preguntas que se hacía en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí? Estoy enamorado de Gabriella y sin ella no se que sería de mi, pero aun así este seudo romance con Ryan me hace feliz y siento cosas que por Gabriella ya no siento.-

A medida que iba avanzando sintonizo la primera radio que pudo encontrar y comenzó a escuchar la canción:

_I knew you were somethin' special_

_When you spoke my name_

_No, I can't wait_

_To see you again_

_I've got a way of knowin'_

_When somethin' is right_

_I feel like I must have known you_

_In another life_

_'Cause I felt this deep connection_

_When you looked in my eyes_

_No, I can't wait_

_To see you again …_

Cambio la radio de lo más rápido que pudo, esas canciones le gustaban mucho por Gabriella pero no era el minuto para escucharla y más aun cuando no podía sacarse a Ryan de la cabeza y todo el detalle del beso que se le había ocurrido darle hace unos pocos minutos…  
- Algo esta mal en mi – decía Troy mientras sintonizaba otra estación para no escuchar esas canciones melosas y algo románticas que pudieran hacer remembranza a algunos sentimientos.

Llego en poco tiempo a su casa, estaciono la camioneta y subió a su cuarto en donde podría dormir y descansar o tratar de borrar una que otra imagen de aquel encuentro y borrar las evocaciones que vagamente recordaba de su primera vez con Ryan.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, puso sus manos en los sus pies y se agachó hasta que su manos tocaran su cara. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos temblaban, la respiración era difusa y reprimida; recordaba esos ojos verdes de su compañero y la incomodidad del pecho aumentaba; así trataba de reprimir algunos sentimientos.

Se levanto, tomo un balón de basketball, encendió las luces del exterior y salio a su patio trasero.

Practico algunos tiros pero nunca había estado tan mal, ni cuando había peleado con Gabriella, o cuando el les había dado la espalda por tratar de conseguir la beca por los medios de Sharpay. Siguió lanzando y cada vez que rebotaba injuriaba cada vez más fuerte despertando así a sus papás los cuales bajaron para ver que es lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Troy, son las 2 de la madrugada, ¿Qué haces a esta hora afuera?- pregunto su madre mirando por la puerta entreabierta ya que ella no estaba vestida como para salir.

Nada, solo que no podía dormir, eso es todo.

Hijo- dijo su padre - No es necesario que mientas – decía mientras salía por la puerta dejando a su madre atrás para tener una conversación como ellos estaban acostumbrados, de hombre a hombre.

Su papá tomo el balón que Troy tenía en la mano y lo empezó a botear mientras Troy solo lo observaba inseguro y cabizbajo.

Troy, eres mi hijo y como tal creo conocerte y se que cuando estás lanzando así de mal es por que algo te molesta.

No papá no es nada, es solo que… no se bien lo que está pasando – decía Troy mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada penetrante de su padre.

Troy cuando estés listo para contarme lo que quieras decirme estaré aquí para escucharte, recuerda que soy tu padre y estoy aquí para cuando lo necesites.

Gracias papá, eso me reconforta.-

Como si eso fuera verdad pensaba Troy. Es tan normal que un hijo te diga que tuvo relaciones con un hombre y que hace no más de 1 hora lo había vuelto a besar y lo tenía confundido, desahuciado y sin saber que hacer o decir y por no decir que se sentía sucio pero complacido pues con ninguna persona, ni con Gabriella había sentido lo que Ryan le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos.

Troy- lo llamo su papá – anda a bañarte y trata de dormir, mañana veremos si jugamos un partido con los demás chicos.

Troy asintió con la cabeza, tomo el balón y camino hacia su casa, entro, tomo una ducha bien fría y trato de dormir para el día siguiente tratando de olvidar y creer que todo lo que había pasado desde la noche de graduación; todo hubiese sido una mala pesadilla.

La luz de la mañana entraba y atravesaba las cortinas dulcemente mientras no sonaba nada en ningún recoveco de la casa de los Bolton. Eran aproximadamente las 10 cuando Troy despertó con la luz iluminándole el rostro. Se estiro, miro hacia la derecha, vio la hora y se dispuso a levantarse. Se estiro, tendió su cama hacia atrás y abrió las cortinas y ventanas para que la pieza se ventilara.

Bajo por las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió en un pocillo leche con cereales y luego comió algo de fruta que había picada en el refrigerador; tomo un papel que decía que su mamá y su papá habían salido ha hacer algunas compras que el estaba solo y que cualquier cosa solo llamara a su papá.

Tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha. Mientras se desnudaba para tomar el baño y encendía la ducha mil imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. La vez que despertó en el Motel, la molestia en el trasero, las ganas que tenía por encontrar a esa persona… que esa persona allá sido uno de sus compañeros y mejor amigo de su novia, sentimientos que brotaban de el y que jamás había sentido por Gabriella, sentimientos nuevos que nunca pensó sentir hacia un hombre.

Cada vez los recuerdos eran más fuertes, cada vez más vivos y Troy no podía negar que esas remembranzas lo excitaban, aunque no normales pero aún así le provocaban ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, era excitante hacer algo diferente y fuera de lo normal aunque sabía que no era correcto y mucho menos normal.

Salió de la ducha se vistió con una playera blanca y un buzo azul marino para estar cómodo por la casa; hizo su cama, ordeno el pequeño desorden que había dejado la noche anterior y mientras lo hacia sonó su teléfono celular, el cual codificaba un número ya conocido.

¿aló? – dijo una femenina y calida voz –

Hola Gabi - contestó Troy en el momento de identificar su voz. – ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto ya esquematizado y formalizado.

Bien gracias amor, solo llamaba para darte los buenos días; espero no haberte despertado – dijo Gabriella Dulcemente

No, no te preocupes ya estoy vestido y alimentado – dijo Troy riendo por la preocupación de su amada.

Troy, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo hoy en la noche – pregunto dubitativa.

Claro, me parece perfecto, ve tu lo que quieres que veamos yo feliz te acompaño amor. – dijo Troy sonriendo aunque esta sonrisa no se pudiera ver por el teléfono.

Ok, entonces yo compro las entradas –

Y yo compro las palomitas y las gaseosas – rió Troy mientras recordaba que siempre hacían eso ellos.

Te amo Troy –

Yo también Gabriella -

Luego de eso ambos colgaron el teléfono y Troy siguió su día como de costumbre, vio algo de televisión comió algo de fruta hasta que su padre le envió un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Hoy en la escuela organice un juego con los Wildcats, debes venir a las 12"

Troy vio la hora y tenia solo 15 minutos para llegar a su escuela, subió a su habitación metió todo lo necesario a su bolso, tomo las llaves del auto y dejo una nota a su madre por si ella no sabía nada de esto.

Arranco el auto y manejo lo más rápido que pudo y trato de no transgredir ninguna regla del transito.

Llego y estaban todos los Wildcats, incluyendo las chicas que venían a apoyar a sus novios como Kelsi, Taylor y la misma Gabriella.

Saludo a todas las chicas lo más rápido que pudo por que aun no estaba listo para jugar, entro al camarín y vio que todos estaban esperándolo a él, saludo a Chad, Jason y todos los chicos que estaban ahí, algunos recién se estaban cambiando y Troy no pudo contra la libido que estaba sintiendo y empezó a hacer algo que nunca había hecho, comenzó a mirar a sus compañeros semidesnudos o desnudos y estar un rato algo evidente viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, de repente volvía en si, pero aun así se ponía nervioso y algo colorado por el efecto que le estaba causando todo esto.

Muy bien chicos, vamos a jugar a tratar de hacer lo que siempre hacemos – dijo Troy mientras todos caminaban en dirección a la cancha mientras se armaba el otro equipo con chicos de otra escuela.

El Juego comenzó bien, los Wildcats comenzaron ganando, luego antes del primer cuarto ya estaban empatados a 20, a finales de segundo cuarto la otra escuela iba ganando 60 contra 53 y para el tercer cuarto los Wildcats habían superado por muy poco a los contrincantes. Al final del juego habían empatado 103 por una pequeña falla de Troy para el último punto, pues se desconcentro y no pudo atinarle a un tiro de 3 puntos.

Troy, vamos a los camarines, ya termino – dijo Chad mientras le tocaba la espalda como si se estuviera lamentando por la derrota.

No, adelántense ustedes, yo me quedare entrenando y votando energías – Dijo Troy mientras empujaba a Chad para que se marchara; claro, no le iba a mencionar las cosas que le estaban pasando incluso con sus propios compañeros y amigos.

Tomo el balón y empezó a lanzarlo sin sentido alguno, lo arrojo y arrojo hasta que su padre llego.

Troy, todos ya se fueron que esperas para ir a cambiarte.-

Tu si quieres puedes irte, yo te alcanzó es solo que no me siento muy bien –

Su padre tomo su bolso y se fue por la puerta mientras Gabriella entraba por la misma al encuentro con su enamorado.

Troy, ¿te pasa algo?- Pregunto Gabriella luego de que lo beso en la boca.

No, no es nada, solo que me siento un poco culpable por haber perdido este partido, pues tuve la oportunidad de encestar la última canasta.

Pero Troy, así son los juegos y así es la vida, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.- dijo sabiamente Gabriella mientras Troy la miraba sonriendo absorto un poco por su inteligencia.

¿Si quieres te vas y paso por ti a las 8 no te parece? – pregunto Troy para estar un tiempo a solas mientras podía tragar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Claro, tú me llamas cuando estés afuera. – Gabriella sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca y se retiro de la cancha.

Troy tomo el balón, lo dejo en donde estaban todos, tomo su toalla, se desvistió y entro a los camarines. Mientras meditaba debajo del agua que caía sobre su cuerpo sintió que alguien había entrado a los camarines, se asomo pero no vio a nadie. Siguió duchándose sin darle importancia a quien había entrado. Tomo su toalla y empezó a secarse, se la puso en la cintura y camino hacia los casilleros. Abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar su ropa para ponérsela, calzoncillos, calcetines, la playera blanca y el buzo azul. Se dio vuelta para sacar el desodorante y el perfume que había dejado el estante y en ese instante sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, se dio vuelta lentamente y vio que era Ryan quien había entrado recién y estaba ahí para el.

Ryan, ¿Qué… quieres? – pregunto Troy algo nervioso por que el estaba en una desventaja evidente.

Vine a devolverte algo que es tuyo – dijo Ryan cortante y frío mientas sacaba de su bolsillo un bóxer de Troy. – Me lo lleve sin querer el día en que… bueno tú ya sabes.

Ryan ¿Qué te ocurre, estás distinto?, tú… tú no eres así – dijo Troy en el momento en que el chico del sombrero le estrecho la mano para entregarle su pertenencia.

Nada Troy, es solo que no me gusta que me usen, ahora toma tu maldito bóxer para poder largarme de aquí-

Ryan… yo no estoy jugando contigo… estoy confundido-

A lo mejor esto te aclare las cosas-

Ryan le tiro el bóxer en la cara a Troy y mientras este se lo quitaba Ryan se acerco a Troy para darle un beso en la boca, uno que no fuera igual a cualquier otro, con mas sentimiento, con más amor que pasión y libido, mas que una travesura. Era un beso de amor mientras que Troy soltaba la toalla empezaba a tomarle la cabeza a Ryan y hacerle cariño quedando desnudo mientras Ryan recorría todo el cuerpo de Troy con sus manos, recorría su espalada y tocaba con dulzura cada rincón, su trasero, su torso desnudo, su cabello, su entrepierna, sus brazos, comenzó a tratar de memorizarlo para tenerlo más que un recuerdo.

El corazón de Troy era una bomba de tiempo y parecía como si se le fuese a salir sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, que era infiel que no era bien visto que estuviera con un hombre, pero el estaba complaciéndose y este acto de pasión y amor lo llenaba más que las noches que había pasado con Gabriella.

La lengua de Troy con la de Ryan se habían vuelto locas, chocaban, se revolcaban, se movían de un lado hacia otro y se combinaba con la respiración incrementada y excitada de ambos.

Ryan se separo dulcemente de Troy mientras el quedo mirándolo a los ojos diciendo que el quería aquí y ahora todo lo que el tenía para el.

- No me gusta que me usen Troy y mucho menos alguien como tú…- se alejo, tomo su sombrero que se había caído en el derroche de pasión y se retiro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**--oooo--**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que me demore arto en subirlo y pase por muchas transiciones de escritura de hecho ahora son mas largos los capitulos y tienen mayor descripción y también quiero pedirles disculpas por el atraso del capítulo y obviamente darle las gracias los reviews del capítulo pasado que fueron **solo 2 **T.T…. tengo que decir que me esperaba más pero sera… sigan dejando reviews y si tengo muchos yo creo que subiré mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo xD.

Agradezco personalmente a: **Sofía **y a **Agustitanic**, quienes me dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado y bueno a la gratificante lista de las personas que me dejaron reviews anteriores!...

**Harukita-Grabeel **espero un review tuyo, mal que mal eres una de las que más ha seguido mi historia.

Saludos a todos

**X- T.K -X**


	10. Visitas Inesperadas

buenasss a todos y a todas!, primero quiero pedir perdón por la tardansa de este capítulo, es que se estaba acabando el año y las ideas ya se estaban disipando hasta que las atrape en una botella y recien en 2 meses pude terminar este capítulo =D, espero que les sea de su agrado y si no, pueden dejar reviews para decirme como va =D! los dejo con el capítulo 10

**Visitas Inesperadas**

Una melodía comenzaba a sonar a lo lejos, o por lo menos su mente estaba lejos del lugar en que Troy estaba físicamente. Quieto, pasmado, inerte, estático sin reaccionar por el repetitivo sonido. Pegado en un punto fijo que fue por la puerta que Ryan salio luego de haberle dado un beso muy diferente a los que el había dado y jamás había recibido. Quieto y excitado estaba parado y aún aquella música no cesaba cuando volvió en si y reculo todo lo que había pasado mientras el seguía como lo había dejado Ryan, desnudo con la toalla húmeda que lo cubría a sus pies.

Comenzó a repasar las caricias. Esas que aunque ya habían pasado muchas cosas con Gabriella nunca lo habían acariciado así, volvía a sentir aquellas manos suaves que recorrían su cara, su espalda y los lugares más recónditos que incluso le daba vergüenza recordar y aquel hecho hacia que los pelos de sus brazos se erizaran.

Troy estaba en su mundo, en el mundo donde estar con un hombre no era para el malo ni impensable, todas las puertas se abrían para el, para ellos… podían ser felices.

Unos pasos empezaron a hacer eco en los camarines y una voz femenina y perdida comenzaba a llamar a Troy a buscarlo en el silencio de aquel lugar.

Troy rompió su mundo en un instante volviendo a la cruda realidad. Se vio desnudo, tomo la toalla del suelo y se la anudo a su cadera por si en algún momento llegaba la dueña de aquella inconfundible voz, dueña de la voz que canto con el en un año nuevo y de la que callo rendido.

-Troy – seguía llamando la voz hasta que lo encontró sentado en la banca de los camarines dándole la espalda.

Troy - volvió a repetir Gabriella – ¿Estás bien, que te ocurre?

No es nada, es solo que no me gusta empatar por que es como perder y yo tuve la culpa – dijo Troy tratando de que otra mentira más fuera a funcionar.

Pero Troy es solo un juego, no son las clasificatorias ni nada, así que arriba el ánimo.- decía Gabriella mientras le tocaba el hombro para darle a entender que estaba ahí con él. – Pero antes de eso sécate bien porque aun estas mojado y no quiero que te resfríes, recuerda que luego de esto nos vamos al cine –

Gabriella salio para darle más privacidad al capitán lince y mientras ella se aleja Troy la miraba con pena. Ya cuantas mentiras le había dicho, cuando nunca estaba acostumbrado a mentirle, mal que mal el la amaba pero aún así no entendía la necesidad de mentirle. ¿Por qué no terminaban esta relación?

Mientras Troy se secaba y se ponía sus prendas de vestir echaba su uniforme sudado en el bolso cuando encontró el bóxer que Ryan le había lanzado a la cara y estuvo unos cuantos minutos viendo aquella prenda hasta que volvió en si, hecho el bóxer al bolso, lo cerró, apagó la luz y siguió el camino de salida sin sacarse de la cabeza a Ryan y aquel beso…

Empezó a recorrer la cancha por el medio y seguía recordando el beso de hace menos de 10 minutos pensando que Ryan podría estar escondido cerca de aquel lugar. Siguió caminando con el mismo destino sin que su mente pensara en ninguna cosa, esperando tranquilizarse y figurando de una manera normal para que Gabriella no se diera cuenta de nada.

El teléfono móvil de Troy empezó a sonar y a vibrar, cuando lo saco se dio cuenta que Gabriella le había dejado un mensaje de voz.

Troy, me tuve que ir urgente a mí casa pero eso no implica que tengamos que cambiar los planes para esta noche. Te veo hoy a las 20:00 –

Troy colgó, salió del gimnasio y empezó a caminar hacia los estacionamientos donde había estacionado su camioneta

Una voz que jamás había pensado escuchar ni siquiera en sus sueños resonó por todo el estacionamiento y mientras esa persona se acercaba se escuchaba como todo lo metálico que poseía sonaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Hola Troy – Exclamo la voz algo chillona y fría

Troy sin darse vuelta contesto con una mirada cabizbaja y pensando que este encuentro le traería aun mas problemas – Hola… Sharpay –

Troy necesito pedirte un favor que se que me cumplirás – decía sonriendo con esa broma que ella solo entendió.

Dime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Sharpay? – dijo Troy mientras trataba de sonreír para no mostrarse descortés.

Necesito que me lleves a mi casa ya que vine con Ryan en su auto y ahora el se fue y no se donde esta.... ¿puedes creer que me dejo aquí? ¡y ni siquiera me escribió un mensaje para decirme que me iba dejar sola!... Pero menos mal que estás tú aquí, ¿No, Troy?, es como si el destino nos uniera.

Troy solo asintió con la cabeza al escuchar que había una posibilidad de encontrarse a Ryan y era su turno esta vez de sorprenderlo.

No tengo ningún problema en ir a dejarte a tu casa; es más – sonrió Troy- será todo un placer.

Sharpay sonrío le estrecho la mano a Troy y el la tomo del brazo para mostrarle el camino hacia su camioneta.

se que no es un deportivo ni menos un descapotable pero es el único auto que tengo – dijo Troy mientras miraba a Sharpay como abría su boca pensando en que se tendría que subir a esa chatarra de los años 40.

No te preocupes Troy el auto es lo de menos – mintió Sharpay – siempre y cuando este contigo- susurro.

¿Cómo dices Sharpay? Es que no te oí –

NO, NO ES NADA TROY – grito Sharpay mientras escondía su ruborizado rostro caminando más rápido para poder subirse a aquel vehículo.

Troy le abrió la puerta a Sharpay como todo un caballero y le ayudó a subir porque la camioneta era algo alta para que ella alcanzara a entrar.

El motor no encendía hasta el 4 intento y una que otra injuria por parte de Troy el motor tuvo la suficiente fuerza para poder arrancar.

Troy le mintió a Sharpay y le pidió indicaciones para poder llegar a su casa, cuando el ayer ya había estado ahí.

Todas las preguntas que Sharpay le hacia a Troy el solamente las ignoraba de una manera simple, solo asentía o le respondía con una pregunta para que Sharpay hiciera un monólogo mientras el pensaba en que podría decirle a Ryan cuando por fin lo encontrara.

Llegaron y sin escrúpulos Sharpay obligo a Troy a entrar a su casa a por lo menos conocerla o tomarse algo para beber o comer.

Cuando entraron a la casa pasaron por el lado del garage y ambos vieron el auto de Ryan estacionado. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron de inmediato a la cocina en donde estaban las empleadas de la familia Evans y estaba Ryan de espaldas de la puerta por la que entro Troy y la gemela Evans, Sharpay saludo y Ryan solo levanto la mano.

Hola, buenos días a todos – saludo cordialmente Troy a todas las señoras que en ese momento estaban ahí, incluyendo a Ryan.

Ryan no se movió, abrió los ojos y casi se atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo, Sharpay se acerco y dejo a Troy atrás, abrió uno de los refrigeradores y mientras buscaba algo para darle a Troy le dijo a Ryan en voz alta para que todos pudieran escuchar.

¿Qué te pasa Ryan? ¿Por qué no saludas a Troy? acaso… ¿Dormiste con él?

Los ojos de Ryan se salieron de sus orbitas y comenzó a toser de una manera muy nerviosa, Troy, de inmediato se puso rojo y sonreía para que no pareciera que aquel comentario le hubiera influido, cosa que todos podían notar por que empezó a mirar hacia abajo y jugar con su anillo de forma descuidada. Ryan volteo para ver a Troy y quedo embobado, estaba con una sudadera blanca y sudado por el calor, mostrando todos sus músculos y le provoco ternura aquella reacción tímida al comentario de su impertinente hermana.

Hola Troy – dijo Ryan de la manera más fría con la que podía actuar, cosa que no le costo mucho hacerlo. – tanto tiempo… desde la graduación que no te veía – mintió Ryan para ver si podía alterar a Troy.

Hola Ryan… así es, tanto tiempo, de haber sabido que fuiste a ver el partido de hoy te hubiera ido a saludar – dijo Troy sin quitarle la vista a aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes de Ryan.

O pues fui a los camarines después del partido y no encontré a nadie, al parecer todos ya se habían ido.- comenzó a decir el gemelo mientras veía a Troy como intentaba no ponerse colorado pues estaba recordando todo lo sucedido.

No es así – intervino el capitán de los wildcats – Yo me estaba duchando y me quede mucho más tiempo ahí, quizás… no buscaste bien Ryan - mientras decía esto Troy miro a Ryan de una manera picara para romper la concentración del hermano de Sharpay.

Mientras ambos hombres intercambiaban miradas que parecían ser frías dentro de todo eran las más cándidas, ocultaban el deseo que se sentían y lo hacían pasar desapercibido a los ojos de la hermana y de las empleadas que estaban en la cocina.

Sharpay se acerco a Troy mientras le llevaba un baso con jugo natural que había encontrado en el refrigerador; mientras lo bebía, sin querer o eso quiso que los demás creyeran derramo un poco de jugo en su sudadera blanca.

Mierda – dijo Troy para llamar la atención de los hermanos Evans. – derrame jugo en mi sudadera – se hizo un silencio algo incomodo cuando a Sharpay se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

¡¡Troy!! – exclamo la princesa del rosa – ¿Porqué no te hago un tour por mi casa y cuando lleguemos al cuarto de Ryan, le pides una playera prestada? –

No tengo ningún problema – dijo Troy – siempre y cuando a Ryan no le moleste prestarme una playera –

A Ryan no le importara – contesto Sharpay por su hermano - ¿no es cierto Ryan? – pregunto mirando con los ojos mas asesinos que podía poner, pues si no era así su hermano se rehusaría a prestarle ropa a Troy

No me importa – dijo Ryan – mientras no me saquen mis favoritas no tengo ningún problema – miro de reojo a Troy y a Sharpay mientras se alejaban

Mientras subían las escaleras Troy se devolvió y le dijo a Ryan

Ryan para no equivocarme ¿Por qué no pasas una mejor?- decía Troy mientras formulaba espacios para estar solo con él

Ryan se acerco de mala gana y subió más rápido que su hermana y la estrella del equipo de basketball. Cuando ya habían llegado arriba Ryan ya estaba buscando una playera para Troy cuando el entro a la habitación de Ryan junto con Sharpay. El capitán le pidió a Sharpay que se quedara afuera mientras el se cambiaba la sudadera, solicitud que accedió de mala gana pues ella tenía un momento para ver el cuerpo de Troy.

Mientras Ryan buscaba una playera con desesperación Troy cerro la puerta con suavidad y se acerco a Ryan de una manera muy silenciosa; lo abrazo por atrás y junto con la mano que buscaba una prenda de vestir, comenzó a preguntarle

¿Por qué no esa? - pregunto tomando la mano de Ryan y poniéndola encima de la prenda que la había gustado

porque es mi favorita – dijo Ryan tratando de evitar ver los ojos de Troy.

La mano de Troy que estaba abrazándolo en el estomago comenzó a subir de una manera delicada y suave, sin tapujos, llego a los pectorales no tan definidos como los del capitán lince, comenzó a acariciarlos mientras Ryan trataba de omitir cualquier sentimiento. Troy dio vuelta lentamente a Ryan para poder encontrarlo cara a cara pero en ese momento el chico de ojos verdes empujo a Troy para que se despegara, tomo una playera y se la paso. Troy quedo frío, nunca había pensado que Ryan podía rechazarlo cuando el había empezado con todo esto.

Troy – le dijo Ryan en voz baja para que su hermana que estaba tras la puerta no escuchara – no soy el juguete sexual de nadie y mucho menos de él novio de mi mejor amiga y el hombre con el que a soñado toda la vida mi hermana.

Ryan jamás he dicho eso- empezó a decir Troy cuando Ryan le dio la espalda para irse – si te lo di a entender no es así, no pienses eso de mi… Es solo que estoy confundido

Perfecto… esa es la manera que se te aclaran las cosas Bolton teniendo sexo con las personas que te confunden… que ético –

No me puedes hablar de ética… mal que mal yo no te obligue a nada… aparte esa noche te aprovechaste de mi cuando yo estaba con tragos de más en el cuerpo – contesto Troy mientras se acercaba a Ryan – y para que recordarte lo de hace unas pocas horas atrás en los camarines de la escuela. – decía Troy mientras estaba en frente de Ryan – yo no estoy jugando… eres tú el que quiere confundirme… eres tú el que esta jugando.

Ryan empujo a Troy por los hombros y Troy callo en la cama de Ryan de una manera silenciosa, Ryan se acerco, Troy lo tomo por sorpresa y lo tiro hacia el quedando Ryan encima de Troy. El capitán lince tomo las manos de Ryan y lo voltio quedando arriba de él. Sujeto con fuerza sus brazos para que no se pudiera mover y Troy se agacho para besarlo.

Encontró su boca, pero Ryan se negaba a abrirla hasta que no pudo con el deseo pasional que estaba dentro y le correspondió el beso. El tiempo de detuvo para ambos, ya Troy no tenía la necesidad de sostener a Ryan a la fuerza y sus manos acariciaban su pelo y su cuerpo mientras las manos de Ryan acariciaban la espalda sudada y fuerte de Troy.

Ambos volvieron en si cuando golpearon la puerta un par de veces y una voz chillona preguntaba si estaban bien y si podía entrar.

No Sharpay – dijo Troy de inmediato poniéndose de pie y cambiándose de playera por la que estaba en el suelo – en un momento salgo

Cuando Troy salio estaba la gemela Evans apoyada en la muralla esperando que se apresuraran en salir.

lo siento Sharpay es que no encontrábamos una playera para mi – se excuso Troy mientras veía la hora en su reloj imaginario de su muñeca – ¡Rayos!, mira la hora, me quede de juntar con Gabriella para ir al cine hoy, creo que vamos a tener que dejar el tour para otro día Sharpay

si no te preocupes Troy – mintió la reina del drama – vuelve cuando quieras.

Sharpay bajo por las escaleras mientras Troy se acerco a Ryan que estaba sentado en la cama.

- No te considero como un objeto sexual… no te voy a mentir Ryan, he empezado a sentir cosas que por Gabriella ya había dejado de sentir y no se si eso esta bien… tu eres un hombre; yo también… - las palabras ya no podían salir de la boca de Troy pues no tenía nada mas que decir, se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación de Ryan mientras el seguía sentado.

**---------ooooo------------------------ooooo--------**

Bueno; espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que me demore mucho en subirlo y por eso les pido perdón pues como ya es fin de año aparecen los exámenes y las pruebas finales y me tiene que ir bien en esas cosas =D

Ahora les agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior a las siguientes personas:

**HikaruHitachiin, ~Yuu~, izumi uchiha minamino, agustitanic, Harukita-Grabeel y kgs...**

Gracias, totales xD!

Eso si no les he negado que no dejen de dejar reviews, asi que adelante… continúe apretando los botones de abajo =D

**x. T.K .x**


	11. Verdad

¡Hola lectores! Espero no haberme tardado tanto en subir (yo se que me tarde demasiado por lo mismo mil disculpas) pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo que les debía pero obviamente no es el último pues aun faltan cosas por poner pero estoy pasando por enfriamiento de creatividad así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Bueno no los lateo más y los dejo con el onceavo capitulo

**-------oooo----oooo-------**

**Verdad**

Troy salio de la habitación de Ryan caminando lo más rápido que podía por si Ryan aparecía o si el se arrepentía y volvía por más, quería dejar todo atrás y aclarar todo lo que le rondaba en la cabeza, si aun amaba a Gabriella o si quería estar con Ryan desde ahora en adelante.

Se despidió de la rubia Evans lo más rápido que pudo para poder salir de aquella casa, Troy camino hacia su vieja camioneta, abrió la puerta y mientras se alejaba manejando su camioneta no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana esperando que Ryan se asomara, lo cual Troy no pudo ver y se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Troy tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a llamar a Gabriella para saber en donde estaba y para poder recogerla en algún lugar paral luego ir al cine.

¿Aló?, amor ¿Cómo estás? –

Bien Troy, ahora estoy cambiándome para ir al cine, pero ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

No lo se Gaby, en ese momento decidimos lo que vemos, aparte no se que puede haber de cartelera

Bueno, ¿Cómo a que hora pasaras por aquí? –

A la hora que tu quieras esta bien para mi

Ok entonces ven como a las 8:15, así me das un poco de tiempo para pintarme y hacer mis cosas de mujeres. – Dijo Gabriella mientras ocultaba una pequeña risa.

Jajaja- Troy no pudo evitar reírse por aquel comentario de "cosas de mujeres" ya que muchas veces había acompañado a Gabriella a depilarse, pintarse, la manicura o la pedicura y que por lo general eran como 2 horas mínimo - Bueno como a esa hora estaré ahí… Te amo.

Yo también te amo Troy

Ambos cortaron el teléfono y Troy manejaba con toda tranquilidad, aun eran las 3 de la tarde y aunque no había almorzado no tenía hambre, de hecho recordó como se sentía cuando se enamoraba y perdía el apetito

- Será por… ¿Ryan? – Pregunto en voz alta y algo incrédulo – ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Qué hago ahora?... Se que le tengo que contar a Gabriella pero no me siento seguro, no se si lo que siento ahora por Gabriella es lo mismo que siento por Ryan

Mil vueltas todos los problemas le rodeaban a Troy por la cabeza, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Por donde empezar?, ¿A quien en verdad amar?

Mientras afloraban todas las preguntas y ninguna respuesta llego a su casa, saludo a su madre y a su padre y ambos le ofrecieron algo para almorzar

Troy – lo llamo su madre – ¿No quieres nada para almorzar?, no me demoro nada en calentarte algo de comer o si quieres un sándwich te puedo hacer uno.

No mamá gracias no tengo hambre – dijo Troy mientras sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador – si me necesitas voy a estar en mi habitación

Troy subió, se saco las zapatillas y se recostó en su cama trato de dormir pero la luz del día despejado entraba por su ventana, puso una almohada sobre su cabeza para forzar la oscuridad y dormir algo lo que no pudo conseguir.

Mientras trataba de dormir su imaginación comenzó a fluir y empezaron a aflorar recuerdos de momentos que pasaron demasiado rápido para el.

Empezó por la fiesta de graduación en donde se había enterado de lo que sentía por Ryan en el baño, después la primera vez con Ryan o por lo menos algo que recordar de aquella noche pues eran la mayoría de los recuerdos borrosos, luego las apariciones recurrentes, como en los baños del mall, en la habitación de Ryan, en los camerinos de la escuela luego del entrenamiento.

Mientras recordaba su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, con mayor frecuencia.

¡AAAAAH! – Grito Troy mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Realmente necesito ayuda – Troy se levanto, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a ver su teléfono para ver a quien llamar - mientras revisaba los contactos perdía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, pues no iba a llamar a su mejor amigo pues aún no sabia lo que estaba pasando y no acostumbraba a pedirle a otros que no fuera Gabriella o Chad opinar sobre su vida y era obvio que no le iba a decir a sus padres… era imposible.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, vio el anuario que estaba encima de su escritorio, un collage de fotos que correspondían al musical de invierno en que había participado, una foto donde salía todo el equipo con el trofeo, otra de el con Gabriella y detrás de ellos una puesta de sol y muchas más en donde aún más ira acumulaba, ya que no tenia con quien hablar.

Sus manos empezaban a sudar, bajo a ver un poco de televisión a la sala común, entro a la cocina, saco un tentempié de la alacena que eran unas papas fritas, se sentó y con impaciencia cambia lo canales cada vez más rápido, sacaba una papa la cual molía con la mano y la devolvía a la bolsa, no tenia hambre pero quería perder tiempo, no sabia para que quería perder el tiempo si solo iba a ir al cine con Gabriella, el punto era sacarse de la cabeza todas las cosas en ese mismo momento. El tiempo de espera se hacia eterno… hasta que sucumbió al cansancio del juego de hace unas pocas horas, comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, la bolsa de papitas callo al suelo al igual que el control remoto de la televisión.

Desde hay en adelante todo lo que pasaba en la mente de Troy de hacia más y más confuso, los sueños que tenía eran demasiado vividos como para poder ignorarlos.

El primero estaba solo en la sala de clases de su escuela como el primer día cuando volvieron de vacaciones de navidad y se había encontrado con Gabriella, pero ella lo ignoraba completamente y cuando llamo a Gabriella a su teléfono celular no sonó el de ella, sonó en un puesto cercano al de él, en donde se sentaba Ryan.

Troy se despertó por el sonido demasiado alto que salía de la televisión, bajo el volumen y volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder volver a dormir y de inmediato comenzó otro sueño.

Estaba en una piscina nadando por debajo del agua y cuando emergió pudo ver a Gabriella llorando destrozada junto con Sharpay quien maldecía a su propio hermano que estaba parado en frente de ella sin nada que decir mirando al suelo con cara de culpabilidad asintiendo todo lo que Sharpay le gritaba e injuriaba mientras apuntaba en dirección al capitán del equipo lince. Troy impulsivamente no pudo evitar hacer nada en ese momento, sabia que esa discusión lo involucraba a él por la manera en que Sharpay lo apuntaba.

Sharpay, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Por qué le gritas a Ryan de esa manera? – Dijo Troy interrumpiendo tanto el griterío de la rubia y su imagen ya que se puso delante del mellizo.

Claro – volvió a gritar Sharpay – Ahora resulta que el novio del año sale a defender a su "amorcito"

¿Qué estás diciendo Sharpay? – pregunto Troy mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza por cada segundo que pasaba.

Troy – interrumpió Gabriella – sabemos toda la verdad… sabemos que tu y Ry… - antes de que terminara Gabriella, Sharpay comenzó de nuevo con su escándalo

Sabemos que Tu y mi hermano son pareja, que son gay y que ya… tú sabes – gritaba Sharpay mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. – me podía esperar que a mi hermano le gustaran los hombres y todo eso, pero… ¡¡TU, TROY BOLTON!! Esta no me la puedo creer.

¿Desde cuando? - pregunto Gabriella -

Troy se quedo helado sin saber que decir, ya no podía mentir era hora de enfrentar la realidad tal cual era.

Hace unas semanas – dijo Troy mientras miraba al suelo arrepentido por no poder decir que no era verdad.

Gabriella se acerco y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que fue capaz de romper el equilibrio del ojiazul.

Troy despertó en el suelo exaltado e intranquilo pensando en lo que recién había pasado en su propia mente, el sufrimiento de Gabriella, la reacción de Sharpay pero aún así le hubiera gustado que Chad también pudiera haber estado en aquel sueño para poder concluir su reacción.

- Todo esto se debe acabar – dijo Troy mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil, las llaves del coche y una chaqueta. – ¡No puedo seguir mintiéndome a mi y a los demás!

Se acercaba la hora en que Troy le había dicho a Gabriella que la recogería, de hecho le asombro ver la hora y como había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando el sueño para él había sido tan corto.

Estaciono y llamo toco el timbre, aguardo unos segundos cuando la madre de Gabriella abrió la puerta con su característica y amplia sonrisa

Troy ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto de inmediato al ver al chico que ya era familiar en aquella casa -

Bien señora Montez – contesto mientras sonreía – lo siento si la interrumpí, solo pasaba a buscar a Gabriella.

La verdad Troy – sonrió maliciosamente la señora Montez – es que si te esperaba y cocine los brownies que tanto te gustan mientras aguardas a que Gabriella se aliste

Esto por lo general era un rito para el capitán lince ya que Gabriella siempre tardaba algo más de lo normal aunque acordaran una hora inquebrantable, Troy pasó con el permiso de la señora Montez y tomo asiento en el living de la casa mientras la madre de Gabi estaba cortando un trozo generoso de Brownie y servia un vaso de bebida gaseosa para Troy que aún miraba la hora para poder irse luego.

Esta realmente delicioso Señora Montez –

¡Oh! Troy muchas gracias; te cortare otro trozo para que le lleves a tus padres – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para cortar un trozo aún más grande del que le habían dado

Troy miraba inseguro la decoración de la casa, mientras pensaba en como decirle a Gabriella todo lo que estaba pasando con Ryan de la manera más natural y normal posible pero para poder hacer eso había que ser muy enfermo para entenderlo bien, pues no creía que Gabriella lo tomara bien, de hecho si ella lo golpeaba y lo maldecía sería la reacción mas normal pues mal que mal que le diga "Sabes Gabi… Desde hace poco a pasado de todo con Ryan, desde besos hasta sexo, es tan normal cuando los dos somos hombres y uno tiene novia y el otro es el mejor amiga de la novia" "Es que… A muchas parejas les pasa"

Trataba de ingeniárselas ya que no podía aguantar más teniendo toda esta basura dentro de él, miraba desde su asiento como la madre de Gabi estaba en la cocina y escuchaba una canción algo boba que tarareaba. Inseguro, Troy se levantaba recorría la sala de estar mientras esperaba a Gabriella, por cada minuto que pasaba su corazón latía con más fuerza y para evitar sentir aquella molestia se daba vueltas como loco, se mordía el dedo pulgar, se comía las uñas, se rascaba la cabeza, se volvía a sentar, tomaba algo de soda y volvía a ponerse de pie.

Mientras Troy estaba de pie comiéndose las uñas escucho que alguien baja las escaleras, rápidamente tomo su antigua posición y comenzó a actuar como si nada estuviera pasando

Troy - dijo una voz familiar – llegaste más temprano de lo que habíamos quedado

Lo se y lo siento – se disculpo Troy – es que tenía ganas de hablar contigo

Gabriella ya había llegado a la sala donde estaba Troy, lo beso en la mejilla y lo tomo de la mano con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

¿Es algo importante? – pregunto Gabriella algo preocupada

¡NO! , más bien si… Ósea no es de suma importancia - mientras Troy hablaba su lengua se ponía tensa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca

¿Quieres decirme ahora? o bien ¿quieres que salgamos?

Preferiría salir Gabi, así seria más cómodo – dijo Troy pensando que si le decía ahí estaría en una terrible desventaja

Se despidieron de la señora Montez, subieron a la antigua camioneta de Troy tomaron la dirección al cine que fue donde acordaron ir de todas maneras. Estacionaron el auto y Gabriella estaba preocupada pues el camino fue demasiado silencioso y Troy se notaba demasiado incomodo

Troy miro a Gabriella y le pregunto si quería un café y ella asintió caminaron hacia el lugar que siempre frecuentaban y mientras Troy pedía un café para ella y otro para él mientras Gabriella buscaba un asiento dentro del local pues veía que el cielo estaba cubierto y en cualquier momento podía empezar a llover. Gabriella se sentó y al rato llego Troy con el café y unos vasos de agua.

Troy, por favor dime que te pasa, me estoy preocupando por ti –

No es nada Gabi, lo que pasa es… -

Todos callaron como si quisieran escuchar a Troy, el mundo se detuvo por un momento para Troy y pudo sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar

Solo quiero tu opinión para algo – dijo Troy excusándose – ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amiga comenzara a salir conmigo? –

Que pregunta tan tonta Troy… pues … mataría a ambos - mientras Troy quedaba frío por la respuesta Gabriella no pudo ocultar una risita que se asomo por su boca – Como puedes pensar que los mataría, obviamente sufriría y querría saber mas de todo el asunto – respondió Gabriella - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No, no es por nada, es por que a un amigo le esta pasando eso pero se pone un poco más complicado – continuo Troy – que pasaría si no es tu mejor amiga si no tu mejor amigo

¿Te refieres a hombre con hombre? – pregunto incrédula Gabriella mientras bebía café –

Si, Hombre con hombre, un relación gay… -

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento por que Troy esperaba la respuesta de Gabriella mientras ella configuraba alguna respuesta.

Es complicado Troy – comenzó a decir Gabriella – pues si has estado con una mujer todo este tiempo y de repente cambias de opinión… en verdad Troy no lo se. Es demasiado complicado pues… Son hombres

¿no crees que podrían ser felices?-

claro que podrían ser felices pero el hecho de que hayan traicionado a su amiga y a su pareja y por otro hombre es extraño – dijo Gabriella mientras miraba a Troy quien solo miraba hacia abajo – a todo esto ¿de quien hablamos?

Troy volvió a ponerse nervioso, su corazón volvía a estar a punto de estallar

No tiene importancia Gabi, no es nada es que me pidió que no te dijera quien es – dijo Troy para tratar de no ser descubierto

¿Acaso es Chad? – pregunto Gabriella – o ¿quizás pueda ser Jason? - Gabriella miraba los ojos de Troy para ver si podía sacar algo de información

No te diré absolutamente nada - Troy comenzó a ponerse nervioso por que si Gabriella podía creer que alguien era, ella seria capaz de llamarlo

Ya lo se – dijo Gabriella mientras Troy se le desorbitaban los ojos – ¡Es Zeke! – grito la morena

Gabriella saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar dentro de sus contactos a Zeke para cuando Troy la interrumpió

Gabriella… corta el teléfono – dijo Troy serio y adolorido

Troy que pasa, solo quiero saber más –

No es Zeke – Troy comenzó a transpirar por todo su cuerpo, sus manos se cerraron y comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos comenzaron a mirar a todas direcciones

Entonces – dijo Gabriella – dime quien es Troy, quizás pueda ayudar -

Soy yo… ¡¡SOY YO CON RYAN!! – Grito Troy liberándose de todo malestar en ese momento.-

Gabriella abrió los ojos, se puso pálida y derramo el café que estaba sosteniendo en la mano…

**-------oooo----oooo-------**

Bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo y que les haya gustado, estoy algo triste por que en el capitulo anterior nadie me dejo review, pero me reconforto tener tantos hits pero eso si no les quita mucho tiempo dejar uno que otro comentario… no les va a pasar nada xD!

Pero bueno sigan leyendo y nos encontraremos en un próximo capitulo o en otro fic flash como el que se me ocurrió de Naruto

¡¡Sigan así y déjenme un reviewsito!!

Atte

**X- T.K -X**


	12. Angustia

Chicos y chicas perdón por la espera pero la espera tiene sus recompensas (¡ejale!). Se que me demore pero como no veía muchos reviews me daba un poco de flojera seguir y continuarlo =D, espero que entiendan el porque de mi retrazo, aparte este ultimo tiempo he tenido unos pequeños, grandes problemas… espero que os entendáis. Ahora no los jodo más… a leer el duodécimo capitulo de **"volviendo a sentir"**

Servicio de utilidad publica: Algunos, no todos están autorizados para leer este capitulo ya que tiene un contenido explicito, pero es algo poquito, ustedes son los que tienen el razonamiento para elegir si leerlo o no.

-------oooo---------oooo---------

**Angustia**

El silencio era eterno, la música de la cafetería no sonaba, la gente había dejado de murmurar y de hablar. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, tanto que era desagradable. La cara de Gabriella se transformo, estaba consternada, dolida, impactada con lo que recién había dicho Troy. Su boca estaba entreabierta, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Troy no quería verla, estaba intranquilo. Se tapaba la cara con las manos para no ver la expresión de ella. No sabía como iba a reaccionar y mucho menos quería verla a la cara, sentía vergüenza, miedo, pavor, por como actuaría si volvía a hablarle y pedirle que lo entendiera.

Troy sintió un ruido en la mesa que compartía con Gabriella, escucho que se movía algo pero aún así el no cambio la posición en la que estaba, no miro. Así aguardo unos minutos luego de aquel ruido y cuando levanto su rostro y saco las manos de su cara Gabriella ya no estaba y ella había dejado algo de dinero para pagar el café invitado por Troy.

Ahora que ya había pasado lo peor, que era contarle a Gabriella, faltaba hablar con ella pues aún no solucionaba las cosas con ella, una cosa era contarle que él y Ryan estaban relacionados, pero esto no significaba haber conversado y haber planteado todo.

Se levanto de la mesa despacio, imaginado la cara que pudo haber puesto Gabriella con aquella increíble pero real noticia.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –comenzó a preguntarse Troy en voz alta -¿debo ir donde ella o hablar primero con Ryan?

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, buscaba la respuesta en su propia mente y para el era obvio tener que ir a habar con ella primero que con cualquier persona, tenía que hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando y aclarar las cosas, no sabía el porque pero no quería hablar con Ryan antes de haber aclarado todo con Gabriella y que todos los sentimientos estuvieran aclarados para él y que ella estuviera más tranquila.

Se subió a su camioneta y condujo en dirección hacia su casa, no encendió la radio pues lo único que hacia era pensar en Gabriella y como se podía estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

¿Cómo lo estaría pasando? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Le habrá contado a alguien?

Aguardo unos minutos en silencio, su mente quedo en blanco y empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

¿Qué fue lo que hice? - Pregunto al aire mientras esperaba que le dieran verde en el semáforo, sin perder la concentración en el camino.

Estoy corriendo demasiados riesgos, mis amigos se van a enterar por Gabriella pues ella le dirá a Taylor y ella siendo tan chismosa le contara a mi mejor amigo, su novio Chad, el cual le contará a todos los del equipo de basketball y así sabrá mi padre… y no quiero eso -

Ser el hijo del entrenador tiene algunas ventajas en las prácticas y en la escuela pero siempre todo lo que se digiera llegaba en una hora o menos a sus orejas, incluso mucho antes de que Troy supiera.

No sabía que hacer sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos para enfocarse, aparte estaba conduciendo y no estaba interesado en tener un accidente. Desde aquí en adelante prefirió no pensar en nada, solo en conducir, pero era inestable pues pensaba en Gabriella y mal que mal habían compartido mucho tiempo, incontables momentos y por lo mismo no podía hacerle esto. Dio la vuelta en la primera calle para dirigirse a la casa de Gabriella.

Acelero lo más rápido que podía para llegar lo más pronto posible al hogar de ella, mientras marcaba el número del teléfono celular. Sonaba el primer tono y luego respondía el buzón de voz.

Llego a la casa de Gabriella, bajo y cerro la puerta suavemente, por si ella estaba ahí no lo escuchara.

Entro por la puerta del jardín trasero, como estaba acostumbrado y llamo para ver si escuchaba el sonido del teléfono móvil de Gabriella en su casa. Mientras escuchaba por un oído el timbre del teléfono, trataba de escuchar si el celular de Gabriella sonaba.

Para Troy le fue imposible escuchar el teléfono pues lo cortaba y ya estaba insistiendo mucho. Trepó por la muralla para llegar al balcón que daba a la habitación de ella, trato de mirar a través de las cortinas que tapaban la ventana y no conseguía ver si Gabriella estaba ahí, asustado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, golpeo un par de veces el ventanal para poder contactar con ella. Troy siguió insistiendo, golpeando el ventanal y aún así no conseguía respuesta.

Algunas veces cuando Gabriella estaba durmiendo Troy entraba a hurtadillas para solo verla dormir, pues ya conocía la maña del ventanal para poder entrar.

Troy trato de abrirlo como siempre lo había hecho y cuando sintió el "clic" deslizo suavemente la puerta para no provocar una impresión en Gabriella si es que estaba ahí.

Efectivamente Gabriella esta ahí acostada boca abajo sosteniendo contra su cuerpo un osito de felpa mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire.

Gabi- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Troy mientras se acercaba a ella, cautelosamente tomando su distancia

¿Qué quieres hablar Troy? – dijo Gabriella mientras tomaba aire para seguir la pregunta - ¿quieres que indague más? entonces dime desde cuando estas con él

Desde la fiesta de graduación – de hecho fue esa noche cuando… -Troy se limito a contar más detalles, por que no eran muy decorosos y el no recordaba mucho

No Troy, no te calles por favor continua – replico Gabriella mientras se incorporaba a la discusión – dime; ¿fue rico o te gusto?… ¡que hizo el que no haga yo!

Gabriella por favor no pienses así no es eso – trato de defenderse Troy – Es que es distinto… ya no es lo mismo contigo que con él…

Ósea ¿yo tengo la culpa que a ti te gusten los hombres? – empezó a levantar la voz Gabriella – acaso yo hice algo malo para que te dejaran de gustar las mujeres

No, tampoco es eso – Troy no tenía como defenderse, aunque fuera mentira todas las conjeturas de Gabriella el no tenia que decir – por favor compréndeme; no quería seguir mintiéndote a ti, ni mucho menos a mi

¡Ah! Por favor ahora lo que te falta decir es "no eres tu, soy yo"- Mientras Gabriella decía esto sus lagrimas empezaban a aflorar de nuevo –

Troy se acerco a Gabriella, ella lo miro y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, despacio pero con rabia, con dolor, mientras el la iba abrazando suavemente.

Gabi…yo quiero que tú seas feliz, y no mereces mentiras y engaños. Por lo mismo, yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz… y si tú me amas por favor déjame ser feliz.

Gabriella comenzó a separase de Troy para poder verlo a la cara y cuando pudo, le dio una bofetada la cual dejo frío a Troy y quedo en la posición en la que la bofetada lo había dejado.

crees que soy tonta o que – recomenzó a gritar Gabriella de nuevo – de que guión de teatro sacaste esa cursilería, no soy ninguna tonta para creerme ese cuento.

Se que me merezco esto y más – dijo Troy mientras volvía su cabeza para ver a Gabriella a los ojos – pero por Dios, no cometas ninguna locura, deja que yo arregle esto

¿Me estás pidiendo que no le diga a nadie que te revuelcas con Ryan? – miro desafiante a Troy – No te preocupes no lo haré, pero diré que tu rompiste conmigo y que si quieren saber que te pregunten a ti, por que para mi Troy Bolton has muerto y junto contigo todos los recuerdos.

Comenzó a tirar las fotos y álbumes que compartían, peluches, y otros regalos que Troy le había hecho a Gabriella.

Troy amontono sus pertenencias mientras Gabriella buscaba una bolsa o una caja para transportar sus cosas. Se la entrego y cuando Troy se estaba saliendo de la casa Gabriella lo interrumpió

Troy – dijo ella mientras tiraba de la gargantilla que tenia puesta y que nunca se quitaba- toma, lo que alguna vez me diste por amor.

Troy la recibió sin decir nada, subió a su camioneta y salio en dirección a su hogar.

Mientras conducía estaba triste y dolido por haber hecho sufrir a Gabriella ya que nada seria igual a lo que había sido, los momentos que habían compartido y si o si, el grupo de amistades se terminaría disociando. Troy estaba mal, pero liviano, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora si Ryan quería, podían estar juntos, aunque a el no le parecía una excelente idea. Tenía la necesidad de estar con él y de acompañarlo, pero aun no tenía claro todo, una cosa era "arreglar" las cosas con Gabi, pero era muy distinto contarles a sus padres que había terminado con su novia y que quería empezar a salir con un hombre, es decir, quería "salir de closet"

Cuando llego a su casa sintió gran alivio, ya que estaba en su propio terreno y más aún estaba solo pues el auto de sus padres no estaba.

Entro silenciosamente a su casa esperando que alguien saliera a su encuentro o bien estaba paranoico pues sentía que alguien lo estaba observando. Dejo las llaves en la mesa a un lado de la entrada, camino hacia la cocina para ver si había alguna nota diciendo a donde habían ido sus padres como era de costumbre. No encontró nada, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua y se apresuro a subir a su habitación.

Cuando llego pudo ver una inquietante y nostálgica imagen. En su habitación estaba lleno de imágenes de él con Gabi o bien de Gabriella sola mirando con la sonrisa tierna e intelectual que siempre la caracterizaba.

Miro las fotos y pensó en sacarlas, pero los buenos momentos aunque sacara las fotos no se podían olvidar, algunas las guardo pero dejo las que él consideraba tiernas y de un gran recuerdo.

Troy se saco las zapatillas, estiro su cuerpo y se tiro encima de la cama, cerro los ojos y trato de dormir, giro hacia la derecha, dio vuelta hacia el otro lado, se cruzo de lado a lado, se puso de cabeza y aún así no podía dormir, la adrenalina que sentía y que estaba en todo su cuerpo no lo dejaba tranquilizarse y mucho menos dejar de pensar en que decirles a sus padres, en el rostro triste de Gabriella y en Ryan. Este último individuo no lo dejaba pensar, y si es que el llegaba a entrar en su mente, se perdía, su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte, sus manos sudaban cada vez más y su estomago no dejaba de dolerle.

Se puso de pie, busco su celular y llamo al teléfono de Ryan y Troy tenía más que claro que Ryan no le contestaría. Bajo a la cocina, tomo el primer papel que encontró y escribió: "_Salí, cualquier cosa me llaman al teléfono móvil" Troy._

Salió raudamente de su casa, subió a su camioneta y se dirigió a la casa de los Evans, en donde necesariamente debería estar Ryan.

Manejo lo más rápido que pudo pues su sentimiento estaba haciéndole la vida imposible. Estaciono escandalosamente, no cerro la camioneta y corrió para tocar la puerta. Troy no sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo, solo estaba improvisando y realmente aquel sentimiento le encantaba.

Toco la puerta y nadie salio a recibirlo, siguió golpeando y golpeando pues sabía que alguien tenía que estar en aquella enorme casa.

¿Quién es tan escandaloso para golpear la puerta? – pregunto una voz algo chillona mientras se habría lentamente

eh… Lo siento no quería molestar, solo quiero saber si esta Ryan – Pregunto Troy algo intranquilo y nervioso

¡Troy! - grito la voz - ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? Pasa, pasa –

¡Hola Sharpay! – Troy se maldecía por aquel momento en que se tenia que encontrar con la hermana de Ryan – no, no tengo mucho tiempo, es que llame a Ryan y no me contesta ¿Tú sabes donde esta?

¡Ah!... es eso – dijo molesta la rubia – al parecer se fue a Lava Springs con mi madre pues tenían una reunión en donde necesitaban lo necesitaban – Sharpay miro maliciosamente a Troy – pero llegan mañana y yo no tengo problema en que te quedes a dormir aquí

Troy trato de ocultar la cara de impacto y su rubor que en ese momento le estaba naciendo, pues esa proposición indecorosa no le era muy grata.

no te preocupes Sharpay – dijo Troy evitando mirar a Gabriella para que esta no notara su rubor y su vergüenza – mañana lo llamo de nuevo y veo si vengo a hablar con el mañana. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Troy – la puerta cerro de golpe y se sintió como un pequeño pero molesto chirrido se escucho tras la puerta.

Tomo las llaves nuevamente y se dirigió a un lugar conocido para el, el famoso hotel y campo vacacional Lava Springs. Acelero para no llegar tan tarde, mal que mal ya pasaban de las 8 PM. Llamo a su casa y le dijo a su madre que no llegaría a dormir por que Ryan lo había invitado a dormir a Lava Springs.

Siguió conduciendo lo más rápido que podía y cuando ya estaban las señales correspondientes de que estaba llegando su cuerpo empezó a incomodarse, sus manos volvieron a sudar, su corazón latía imperante que llegaba a dolerle, estaciono su auto con mucho cuidado y como ya conocía a la gran mayoría de los funcionarios del centro vacacional solo pregunto en que habitación se estaba quedando su amigo Ryan.

El corazón de Troy se aceleraba cada vez más, tanto que sentía como si se le saliera por la boca, llego en donde solo una puerta separaba al gemelo Evans y a él.

Golpeo 3 veces y sus manos tiritaban incondicionalmente, las guardo en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero aun así no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

La puerta se abrió y una voz mientras se alejaba en contra la dirección de la puerta

deja la bandeja ahí por favor y dile a mi madre que no me siento bien y que solo quiero dormir – dijo la voz que Troy no le costo nada identificar.

Troy entro sigilosamente a la habitación y cerro la puerta de un golpe, instantáneamente Ryan volteo y encontró a Troy sudado, nervioso, pero con una sonrisa picara que costaba reconocer.

¿Qué haces aquí?

evitar que te alejes de mi Ryan, eso hago.

No quiero sufrir Bolton – Evans volteo en contra de Troy – toma tu ego y sal por donde entraste.

Troy se acerco molesto hacia Ryan, lo tomo por el hombro y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

He hecho todo por ti Evans, TODO – empezó a subir el tono Troy – Incluso termine con Gabriella… todo por ti.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en donde Troy dejaba de apretar el hombro de Ryan y este se relajaba. El ojiazul tomo distancia y empezó a marcharse mientras Ryan aun estaba detenido ahí.

Cuando Troy estaba abriendo la puerta, sintió un tirón en las caderas, lo que hizo mirar hacia atrás, en donde el rostro de Ryan estaba muy cerca de él. Ryan giro el cuerpo del capitán de los Wildcats y lo afirmo con fuerza contra la muralla mientras él comenzaba a besar la boca y el rostro de Troy y recorriéndolo completamente.

Troy tomo el rostro de Ryan y comenzó a besar su boca y jugar con su lengua dulcemente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Mientras continuaban con este rito, Ryan y Troy se encaminaban a la cama para poder estar más cómodos, Troy acariciaba el rostro de Ryan con ternura mientras este último acariciaba su espalda y su pelo dócil. Se acomodaron aún más, las sabanas no importaban, Troy levantaba la playera de Ryan y arrojaba lejos su sombrero respectivo, estaban listos para comenzar cuando una voz conocida para ambos suena desde la puerta.

¿Ryan, estás ahí? – dijo la voz - traje lo que me pediste, voy a entrar –

Troy estaba blanco y miro a Ryan mientras Troy se ponía aun mas pálido y con un hilo de voz le hablaba a Ryan.

¿Qué demonios hace Chad aquí? – Dijo Troy mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban cada vez más.-

------oooo--------oooo-------

Gracias por leer este capítulo y mis otros fics, siempre y cuando los hayan leído xD,

Ahora agradezco como siempre a los reviews del capitulo pasado que fueron

**Gochan no tao** (estuviste un tiempo desaparecida, bienvenida de nuevo)

**Mery (argentina) **

**kyoya93Potter**

Gracias a ustedes este capi existe… siéntanse orgullosas =D!

Gracias también a los otros 130 Hits para que pronto esos 127 hits se transformen en Review… ósea esa es la intención… seria yo tan feliz *¬*

Y recuerden… dejar un Review no los va a matar ni mucho menos sacarles el alma x3!!!

**X – T . K - X**


	13. Sueño o Realidad

¡Hola a todos!: chicos y chicas por favor perdonen la espera de este capítulo, como verán me costo mucho escribirlo por dos razones… he estado muy ocupada y aparte el capitulo es uno de los mas largos que he escrito son como casi 5.000 palabras y es el mejor que se a escrito en lo que respecta al fic en su totalidad.

Antes de seguir quisiera pedir perdón a todos mis lectores por el capitulo anterior y agradecer a **gochan no tao, **que fue quien me dijo el gran error que había cometido; no era Gabriella era Sharpay… ojalá ustedes me comprendan =D

Ahora si: los dejo con el treceavo capítulo:

**Servicio de utilidad pública: **Ojo con los lectores, este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes de SEXO hombre con hombre… si no quieren leerlo o no tienen la capacidad estomacal para leerlo; no lo lean =D

Adelante con:

**Sueño o realidad**

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente mientras Troy, estaba estupefacto tendido en la cama, sin reaccionar. En esa pequeña fracción de segundos Troy comenzó a pensar:

- ¿Qué pensara Chad si me ve en la cama de Ryan, toda desordenada y yo con el botón del pantalón desabrochado y el cierre abajo?

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros, y un portazo hizo que Troy saliera de su alucinada reflexión. Ryan se había puesto en la puerta, impidiendo que Chad entrara, mientras Ryan le hacia señas y caras a Troy para que este entrara al closet y se escondiera ahí.

¿Ryan que haces? – Grito Chad tras de la puerta - te traje las toallas que me habías pedido.

Si, gracias Chad – dijo Ryan a través de la puerta – lo que pasa es que estoy desnudo…

Por favor Ryan, que voy a ver que no haya visto antes… - dijo Chad mientras Ryan y él mismo se sonrojaban – Ósea…no significa que los ande viendo pero me refiero a que… bueno es que… yo también tengo uno y no es ninguna novedad.

Troy rió suave al sonrojo de Ryan y este lo miro con una cara molesta para que este se escondiese rápido en el closet.

me pongo pantalones y te abro en un segundo – contesto Ryan, mientras empujaba a Troy y se sacaba la camisa para parecer que había salido de la ducha.

Ryan abrió la puerta mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y no parecer muy sospechoso.

Woow – expresó Chad al ver el desorden de la habitación de Ryan- Por aquí seguro que paso un tanque – bromeo Chad mientras Ryan sonreía – Podría pensar que incluso trajiste una chica a tú…-

Chad de un momento a otro callo, pues aunque no estaba muy lucido para la fiesta de graduación, le habían contado lo que había pasado con la declaración que le había hecho a su mejor amigo.

- lo que pasa es que se me perdieron las llaves del auto y no las encontraba por ningún lado – mintió Ryan – y pues… no me di cuenta del desorden que estaba causando.

Chad entro, ayudo a Ryan a ordenar un poco y miro incrédulamente mientras ordenaba a Ryan pues las llaves del auto estaban encima del velador a un lado de la cama.

Chad; ¿has sabido algo de Troy?- Chad se puso nervioso y Troy, en el closet, se inclino un poco para poder ver a través de la puerta entre abierta de este.

La verdad, no mucho – dijo Chad tocándose la barbilla – ahora que lo dices no me ha llamado, ni siquiera para planificar un partido de Básquet. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No, solo curiosidad – dijo Ryan mientras estiraba las sabanas de la cama, dio un golpe al closet para cerrar la puerta, y Troy exclamo un pequeño y seco quejido que fue imperceptible.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo estaba en silencio, mientras Ryan con Chad ordenaban un poco la habitación. Movieron un par de muebles y doblaron la ropa tirada en el suelo. Mientras Chad recogía las almohadas que estaban en el suelo un colgante que estaba junto con esa almohada. Chad lo recogió lo miro un rato y llamo a Ryan.

- Ryan, encontré una cadena ¿Es tuya? – Pregunto Chad mirándola detenidamente preguntándose en donde más la había visto – al parecer es una T o es como un ángulo perpendicular.

Troy, dentro del closet se reviso todos los bolsillos, desesperado, golpeo sin querer un par de veces los muros que lo contenían, y fue evitado por que Ryan tosía estrepitosamente para que los golpes pasaran desapercibidos.

¿desde cuando sabes tanta matemática? – le pregunto a Chad mientras estiraba la mano para que le devolviera la gargantilla – De hecho no creo que seas tú – dijo riendo el ojiverde.

Estudie para los exámenes finales y algo me quedo desde el de matemáticas, mal que mal Taylor jamás dejaría, siendo su novio, que me fuera mal en un examen.- sonrió el moreno-

Hubo nuevamente un momento de silencio en donde era evidente que Chad estaba incomodo por hacer una pregunta, lo cual Ryan podía notar.

Chad, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- se puso de pie esperando que Chad lo mirara – desde un principio has estado muy nervioso y se que algo me quieres decir

El joven moreno se puso nervioso, comenzó a arrugar las cosas que tenía en su mano, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, inclusive Troy Bolton sabía lo perturbado que estaba Chad en esos momentos.

Bueno, pero no es fácil decirlo para mí… De hecho es algo muy complicado- Chad evitaba mirar a los ojos a Ryan – He escuchado por ahí, que bueno tu… ya sabes… la verdad no se que es lo que te…

Basta de rodeos – lo interrumpió Ryan en seco – Pregunta, no tengo nada que esconderle a mis amigos.

Bueno… a ti…es cierto que… ¿te gusta Troy Bolton? –

¿Quieres la respuesta que quieres escuchar o bien la verdad? – pregunto Ryan a Chad que estaba bastante inseguro de lo que estaba preguntando.

La verdad, solo eso –

Si, me gusta tu mejor amigo Chad y puedes pensar lo que quieras pues mi amistad contigo no cambiará, ni mucho cambiara la amistad entre todos nosotros, ósea, eso espero. – Respondió Ryan con una seguridad que descoloco tanto a Chad como al capitán de los Wildcats que estaba encerrado en el closet.

Chad se quedo sin habla, y Troy lo único que quería era salir y poder estar con Ryan.

Chad; ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ryan –

Si es solo que no me esperaba tanta sinceridad de un golpe - dijo Chad recomponiéndose de la sorpresa – y esto ¿Troy lo sabe?

Si, de hecho por causa del alcohol se me terminaron saliendo una que otra verdad en el baño de hombres.

¿y como reacciono Troy?, ya que no me atreví a preguntarle en frente de todos mis compañeros de equipo, ósea no quería que todos se enteraran de esta situación – pregunto incrédulo Chad ya que su mejor amigo no lo había llamado para contarle algo tan vital como eso.

No lo se… La verdad yo estaba como tú esa noche y no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso – Chad no pudo evitar mirar al piso y sonrojarse por recordar aquella noche en donde se bebió hasta el agua de los floreros.- pero quizás debas llamar a Troy y Preguntarle directamente a él; o eso creo yo.-

Troy volvió a revisar sus bolsillos, saco su celular y lo puso en silencio lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el sonido si Chad lo llegaba a llamar.

¿Te molesta si lo llamo en este momento?- Pregunto Chad, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

No, como quieras, pero creo que aquí no hay buena señal- Mintió Ryan para evitar que Chad se diera cuenta que Troy estaba en el Closet.

No, aquí tengo todas las barras de señal - dijo Chad- Si quieres después puedes hablar con el Ryan – mirándolo con cara de inocencia.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Chad buscaba el contacto y seleccionaba marcar. Chad se puso el teléfono en la oreja, y mientras sonaban los timbres, un sonido extraño provenía del closet.

Ryan, ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Pregunto Chad mientras no se despegaba el teléfono de su oreja- suena como a…

Debe ser la cañería del agua – mintió Ryan, mientras Troy trataba de sujetar el teléfono lo más fuerte posible para evitar el sonido.

No creo Ryan – dijo Chad seguro – suena como una vibración.

Chad se comenzó a acercar al closet, mientras Troy empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que estaba pensando en como decirle a Chad el porque estaba aquí.

Podría estar de pie y decirle sorpresa y fingir que todo esto estaba planeado por que hace mucho tiempo que no he hablado con él pero para el seria muy raro, pensaba Troy, mientras trataba de buscar en su cabeza mas excusas para decirle a Chad el porque estaba ahí.

Chad abrió la puerta y en el momento de poder apreciar el contenido del closet, las luces de habían apagado repentinamente.

-¿Qué paso Ryan?- pregunto Chad en el minuto que vio todo oscuro.

- No lo se Chad, pero si puedes, ve a buscar a alguien que solucione el problema de las luces.

- Si, voy de inmediato –

Chad se alejo del closet y camino en dirección por el pasillo a la recepción. En ese instante Troy salio del closet y miro a Ryan a través de la oscuridad.

Luego hablamos – dijo Troy con una voz un poco ronca pero a la vez muy seductora lo que hizo que Ryan se intimidara un poco.

Troy abrió la ventana y salio por ella para evitar encontrarse con alguien en el pasillo, se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel lugar y llegar a su camioneta y aguardar ahí una media hora o quizás menos para encontrarse con Ryan.

Mientras caminaba por el patio, rodeando las piscinas de manera sigilosa, una voz dura, rigurosa y conocida lo llamaba por su apellido.

Sr. Bolton – dijo esa voz dura – ¿Qué hace por estos lados a esta hora?

A Troy se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué en ese momento, justo ahí tenia que encontrarse con él? Lo peor es que no podía ignorarlo, ya que no quería por ningún motivo, tener ningún problema con él.

Hola… señor Fulton – Saludo Troy entre dientes, sonriendo tratando de parecer calmado

¿Cómo ha estado Bolton?- dijo Fulton mientras se acercaba a zancadas a estrechar la mano del capitán de los Wildcats- ¿Qué lo trae por Lava Springs?

Bien, gracias por preguntar señor Fulton – contesto del modo mas cordial que pudo saludar – No mucho, vine a ver a mi amigo Chad y a Ryan que me entere que estaban ambos aquí –Contesto Troy a la inoportuna pregunta de Fulton – y quizás a ver si podía conseguir empleo.

¡Oh! Pero claro que conseguirá un empleo Bolton – miro con cara de molestia al capitán, ya que sabía que al ser amigo de los mellizos Evans, algo podría conseguir – Sería tan grato tenerlo enlistado en las filas de Lava Springs nuevamente-

Gracias, señor Fulton, pero veo que ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar ni a Ryan ni a Chad en su trabajo, así que volveré después.

No diga tonterías Bolton, usted es bienvenido siempre aquí, al igual que su familia como dijo la Señorita Evans – Sonrió Fulton como si estuviera Sharpay a la cual trataba de complacer - Acompáñeme, lo llevare en donde esta el señor Evans.

Troy siguió a Fulton de manera silenciosa, ni Fulton ni el estaban interesados en intercambiar conocimientos ni nada por el estilo, de hecho Fulton no era el jefe cariñoso y dedicado. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la recepción, en donde comenzó nuevamente la fría tertulia e interrogación.

Bolton, ¿Cómo esta su novia?

Bien señor Fulton, bien – contesto Troy por inercia, pensando en que ya había terminado con Gabriella por el un individuo que estaba a pocos metros de él

Me imagino que también ella vendrá a trabajar con usted al igual que la vez anterior ¿no? – Pregunto nuevamente el encargado del Hotel con un tono de desagravio total.

No lo creo señor Fulton – contesto Troy segundos después que Fulton terminara la pregunta – Gabriella se ira de vacaciones y vera todo lo de la universidad.

Fulton no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras marcaba un par de botones en el teléfono de la recepción. Pidió comunicarse con Chad y luego de un intercambio frío de palabras con la otra persona tras el teléfono corto.

al parecer Danforth no esta en su lugar correspondiente, debe estar con el señor Evans en este momento, si quieres me acompañas Bolton. –

Fulton iba con paso rápido mientras Troy fingía como actuar frente a Ryan y a Chad pensando en que no los había visto hace ya unos días. Caminaron por el pasillo, el cual Troy hace ya unos minutos había recorrido; llegaron a la habitación de Ryan y Fulton llamo a la puerta.

señor Evans – dijo Fulton mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta

Adelante esta abierto – dijo la voz dentro de la habitación

Con su permiso – Pidió amablemente Fulton – Señor Evans, tiene una visita; es el señor Bolton.

Fulton; que te he dicho de decirme señor; llámame Ryan por favor – luego de esto Ryan miro a Troy – Hola Troy ¿Cómo estás?

Hola Ryan – dijo Troy como si no se hubieran visto en días –

Mi intención no es seguir interrumpiendo pero ¿Donde esta el joven Danforth? –pregunto Fulton para poder dejar a los dos jóvenes y tener alguna excusa de para llamarle la atención a algún empleado.

Yo le dije a Chad que se fuera Fulton, estaba cansado y quería volver temprano a su casa -

Esta bien señor – una tos interrumpió la frase de Fulton – digo, Ryan, con su permiso yo me retiro.

Mientras Fulton salía de la habitación los dos jóvenes se habían quedado mirándose el uno al otro, directo a los ojos, estando así un largo tiempo.

Ryan – Dijo Troy casi susurrando – Yo… - La voz de Ryan un poco más fuerte que la de Troy lo hizo callar poco tiempo.

Troy; no mates el momento – dijo Ryan mientras Troy jugaba con sus manos un poco incomodo.

Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo, Troy tomo las manos de Ryan y este comenzó a acariciar sus manos, Ryan subió las manos de Troy y comenzó a besarlas suave y delicadamente evitando que ese momento fuera el más largo de su vida.

Troy tomo el rostro de Ryan y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, a jugar con el mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de él de manera minuciosa.

Me vuelves loco Ryan Evans – susurro Troy mientras sus labios con los de Ryan se rozaban mientras el hablaba. - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo?

Ryan tomo el cuello de Troy y lo acerco hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran y comenzaran a besarse, de manera tierna, sus labios se juntaban y se separaban, mientras ambos se acariciaban sus cabellos.

Se dejaron de besar y Troy extendió su mano a Ryan para que este lo acompañase hacia un lugar más cómodo, la cama.

Se recostaron el uno al lado del otro y solamente se miraban.

¿Es un sueño? – pregunto Ryan en voz baja

Si quieres que se cumpla solo debes pedírmelo – dijo Troy mientras miraba la comisura de los labios de su amante.

Se acercaron y acurrucaron, uno al lado del otro, mientras Troy le daba pequeños y repetitivos besos en la boca.

Ryan abrazó a Troy y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, mientras los besos que se daban tomaban un poco de mas intensidad.

¿Quieres? – pregunto Troy de manera insegura

Solo si tú quieres – respondió Ryan intranquilo.

No te quiero mentir Ryan pero esto me tiene un poco complicado – dijo Troy ruborizándose, causándole un poco de gracia a Ryan – La primera vez, bueno tu sabes yo no se lo que hice… pero ahora que estoy concien…

Troy no pudo terminar la frase debido a que los labios de Ryan estaban en los de él y una lengua jugueteaba con la suya en su propia boca. Las manos de Troy empezaron a acariciar el cuello, espalda y cabello de Ryan, mientras las manos de Ryan estaban repartidas en el cuerpo de Troy, una en su espalda, mientras que la otra había entrado por debajo de su playera y acariciaba sus pectorales.

Solo déjate llevar – le dijo Ryan a Troy mientras tomaban aire luego de aquel beso.

Troy se sentó y se saco la playera para estar más cómodo, se reacomodo y Ryan no podía evitar pasar sus manos por los abdominales definidos de Troy.

Mientras Troy besaba a Ryan, entre ambos, iban desabotonando la camisa de Ryan, a medida que iban bajando, Troy seguía el camino con un beso suave, respetuoso y delicado.

Las grandes manos de Troy, buscaban los labios de Ryan para acariciarlos, al igual que sus mejillas. Ambos estaban excitados, por la causa del otro. Recorrían sus cuerpos solo usando el sentido del tacto.

Ambos estaban a torsos desnudos, acariciándose suave y meticulosamente.

Troy sólo de la pasión comenzó a abalanzarse sobre Ryan, haciendo que sus torsos se tocaran, tratando de tener un contacto mayor.

Troy se acomodo y comenzó nuevamente a besar a Ryan en la boca, haciendo que sus lenguas interactuaran, recorriendo la boca en su totalidad, Troy dejo de besar a Ryan en su boca y ascendió a sus orejas en donde comenzó a susurrar palabras sin sentido, excitando a Ryan y mientras podía e mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ryan se acomodo, tomo a Troy por el cuello y lo beso en la boca de una manera apasionada, tratando de demostrar lo excitado que estaba en esos momentos.

Hazlo – susurro Ryan en la oreja de Troy – por favor.

Troy no pudo evitar ruborizarse, de hecho solo estaba excitando a Ryan pero no quería llegar al acto sexual mismo, ya que no sabía por donde comenzar y que hacer.

Ryan… la verdad es que no se que hacer – dijo Troy mientras miraba para otro lado evitando ver la cara de decepción de su amante.

Has lo mismo que hacías con Gabriella – dijo Ryan mirando provocativamente al capitán de los Wildcats

Eeeeh – Troy no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, ya que el no le contaba a nadie de las cosas que hacia con Gabriella - Pero es que no es lo mismo… tu tienes… y ella no tenia-

Ven aquí – llamo Ryan a Troy

Troy se acerco lentamente, Ryan se acerco, lo beso y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar recorriendo sus hombros, continuaron descendiendo llegando a sus pectorales y siguieron bajando por sus abdominales hasta el botón de su pantalón.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Troy

Si no empiezas tú, comienzo yo – respondió Ryan mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba la cremallera de este.

Troy se saco el pantalón y lo dejo a un lado de la cama, quedando solo en rompa interior, mientras ryan se acercaba a él, Troy comenzó a tratar de recordar lo que había hecho la primera noche.

Ryan comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su espalda, ahora inclusive bajo más tocando y acariciando el trasero de Troy.

Ryan se levanto y también se quito el pantalón, quedando al igual que Troy, en ropa interior.

Ryan se dispuso a comenzar, se acomodo cerca de Troy y comenzó a bajar lentamente el boxer de Troy.

Ryan… ¿No quieres apagar la luz? – Pregunto Troy mientras detenía las manos ce Ryan que estaban en su cadera.

-¿Para que? – Preguntó Ryan de manera espontánea- Esta no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo.

Troy se dejo, no tenía de que estar nervioso, ni mucho menos tenso, esto ya lo había hecho, volvía a su cabeza los pocos recuerdos se la primera noche y que en el partido de basketball, Ryan ya lo había visto desnudo, pero aunque se lo repitiera una y otro vez le costaba acostumbrase a que otro hombre aunque lo amara le hiciera algunas tocaciones.

Ryan bajo el boxer de Troy, dejándolo desnudo, como Dios lo había traído al mundo, y comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Troy, pero por alguna razón Ryan sabía que Troy estaba incomodo.

No quieres hacerlo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Ryan mirando los ojos esquivos del capitán lince - si no quieres lo entenderé, quizás no estas listo para…

Troy se abalanzo sobre el rey del drama y comenzó a besarlo pasionalmente, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el órgano de Ryan haciendo que su respiración fuera entrecortada.

Esto te prueba que si quiero ¿No? – dijo Troy mientras seguía masajeando la parte baja de Ryan y este trataba de alcanzar la parte baja de Troy con su mano derecha. Ryan recostó a Troy a un lado de él, tomó el miembro de su amante y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente. Ryan no podía evitar mirar a Troy mientras proseguía con lo que hacia, para el era impagable las gesticulaciones de placer que el Wildcat era capaz de hacer. Se agacho un poco, para meter el órgano de Troy en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza con el mismo ritmo que movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Ry… Ryan – dijo Troy entrecortado – no es necesario que hagas eso; si no lo quieres hacer, no… no lo hagas.-

¿Quién dice que no lo quiero hacer? – contesto Ryan - yo lo hago por que quiero y por que se te gusta.

Troy comenzó a respirar más rápido y uno que otro gemido salía de su boca pronunciando el nombre de Ryan o motivándolo.

Ryan siguió sin detenerse, pues le gustaba ver así a su amante, excitado y algo sudado.

Troy se movió para que Ryan dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía incomodo, pues el no estaba haciendo nada, se movió en dirección a Ryan y sin decirle nada le quito la ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Troy ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ryan extrañado- Si tu no quieres, no lo hagas.

Yo quiero hacerlo- dijo Troy - Pero no esperes que me lo meteré a la boca… déjame… acostumbrarme un poco.

Mientras Ryan seguía en donde había quedado, Troy de a poco fue tomando ritmo para la masturbación del rey del drama.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Ryan ceso, se coloco de tal manera para poder besar a Troy, el cual respondió de una manera dulce, besándolo suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

Quiero que me hagas el amor Bolton – dijo Ryan mientras los labios de este rozaban con los de Troy.

El sudor de Troy se enfrió, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Troy sabía que este momento llegaría y que para él seria un poco incomodo, pues nunca pensó en estar en esas "instancias" con otro hombre.

Ryan… - comenzó a decir Troy – yo no se lo que…

Los dedos de Ryan estaban sobre la comisura de los labios de Troy, evitando que hablara.

Troy, Hablas mucho… -

Ryan se sentó en la cadera de Troy, mientras este lo miraba con cara de anonadado, tomo su miembro y lo fue introduciendo lenta y pausadamente en su parte trasera y sin intención Ryan ponía rostros de dolor, mientras que a Troy le iba generando placer.

Cuando todo el miembro de Troy estaba por completo dentro de Ryan, este último estaba agotado, le había producido un poco de dolor introducir aquel cuerpo extraño, pero aun así sentía placer.

Troy comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente para que Ryan se acostumbrara a su órgano, mientras Troy se movía él sentía placer pero a Troy le preocupo un poco Ryan.

Ryan – dijo Troy con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones – si te duele mucho dejémoslo hasta aquí. Yo no necesito esto – mintió Troy

Es un dolor que me gusta Bolton – contesto Ryan mientras se acomodaba

Troy aumento el movimiento de su cuerpo, haciendo que Ryan gimiera un poco, y que él comenzara a expresar facciones de placer. Ambos habían comenzado a sudar, y las palabras, rostros y gemidos empezaron a aumentar

Troy tomo en brazos a Ryan y lo puso de espalda en la cama, lo contemplo y lo comenzó a besar en la boca mientras con los dedos buscaba el orificio por donde entrar nuevamente.

Victimas de la excitación y el calor, Troy comenzó a aumentar el nivel de penetración, embistiéndolo.

Tr… Trooy – pudo decir Ryan, haciendo que Troy bajara el nivel de impacto – podemos cambiar de posición.

Troy de alejo un poco de Ryan, permitiendo una postura mas cómoda para él, mal que mal era Ryan quien recibía todo. Se acomodo boca abajo, afirmándose como gato a la tierra y sonrió para que Troy volviera a entrar.

Ambos volvieron a la acción, sabiendo que les quedaba poca energía, expresaron con más pasión lo que sentían.

Si…Si Troy… ahí… más fuerte –

Ry… Ryan, augh… -

¡Más… más! – expreso el rubio.

Las embestidas de Troy hacían que Ryan expresara más alaridos de placer, mientras Troy trataba de secarse el sudor del cabello y de la cara.

Ambos estaban empapados de sudor, una mezcla de ambos lo que para Ryan era excitante. Ryan de recibir tantas embestidas y a punto de llegar a su clímax se agarro fuerte de las sabanas y buscaba la almohada para evitar gritar a destajo.

Ya vengo – dijo Troy cuando vio a Ryan apretar su cabeza con la almohada.

¡AAAH! – grito Ryan al unísono con Troy mientras este ultimo se encorvaba junto con él y dándole las últimas embestidas.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro, Troy se movió para poder mirar el techo, mientras Ryan apagaba la luz, tomo algunas sabanas y frazadas que estaban repartidas en el suelo y tapo a Troy, luego se metió a la cama con él, se acomodo de tal forma que su cabeza estaba encima de su pecho mientras sus dedos recorrían sus abdominales.

¿Esto es un sueño? - Pregunto Ryan

Si hubiera sido un sueño, ya hubieras despertado – dijo Troy mientras tomaba la barbilla para subir la cabeza de Ryan, para poder darle un suave y cariñoso beso.- aún estoy aquí ¿no?

Se quedaron dormidos en la misma posición en la que se habían acomodado. Ambos estaban exhaustos luego del derroche de pasión que habían vivido esa misma noche.

Pero ninguno de los dos se percato de que la puerta había quedado mal cerrada y un halo de luz entraba por esa pequeña línea.

---oo-oo---

Al amanecer ambos estaban dormidos placidamente, nos les importaba la hora ni mucho menos el día, les importaba y les interesaba solo estar juntos y ojalá que el tiempo se detuviera para ellos.

La puerta sonó tres veces, Troy y Ryan reaccionaron lenta y pausadamente al escuchar los golpes y una voz que trataba de levantar a Ryan –

Sr. Evans… quiero decir Ryan, su madre lo esta esperando en el salón comedor para desayunar – dijo Fulton, golpeando nuevamente la puerta – Ya que esta abierto voy a entrar.

Al escuchar esas palabras Troy y Ryan saltaron de la cama, pero ya era tarde, Fulton había entrado y boquiabierto estudiaba la imagen de Bolton y Ryan, ambos desnudos, levantándose recién de la cama.

------------------------oooo--------oooo------------------------

¡Aja! Les dio calor… yo lo sé :$

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pues fue un arduo trabajo plasmarlo en papel más cuando me complican las escenas EXPLICITAS; en cuanto a esa escena si a alguien no le gusto… lo siento T_T, pero todo iba hacia esa dirección

Agradecimientos =D: (mi parte favorita xD)

**Gochan no tao**

**rami**

**Mery (argentina)**

**Chelelelo x 2**

Gracias por los Reviews y los ánimos del capítulo anterior… siempre son bien recibidos =D

Ahora que terminaron de leer pueden dejar un review e irse o bien irse solamente sin dejar nada… pero eso les pesara eternamente en su conciencia =D

Besos!

**X – T . K - X**

PD: pretendo no demorarme mucho en el próximo capítulo... espero que no me linchen si me tardo mucho! xD


	14. Sorpresas Inesperadas

Chicas y chicos!!: por faovr perdonenme la vida!! se que me demore y mucho pero tuve mil problemas ya que se borro la primera escritura de este cap, luego lo hice de nuevo y me formatearon el PC, luego sali de vacaciones y como esta toda la familia no puedo escribir con mucha fluidez y todo desde un comienzo =D!... ya me callo y los dejo con el prox capitulo; disfrutenlo mucho:

-----------------------------oooo-------------------------

**"Sorpresas Inesperadas**"

Los tres habían quedado pasmados, los dos chicos quedaron helados al ver la cara de Fulton mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados, y él estudiaba la imagen, de ambos desnudos uno a cada lado de la cama tratando de inventarse una excusa normal y lógica para esta escena.

Señor Evans – dijo una dura pero baja voz que provenía de la boca del funcionario de Lava Springs – Su madre lo esta esperado en el salón para tomar el desayuno.

Ryan demoro unos instantes en que su alma volviera al cuerpo para poder responderle a Fulton mientras Troy se palidecía cada vez más. El corazón de ambos adolescentes estaba acelerado al máximo, pero aún así estaban ambos blancos como papel; como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Gracias Fulton… dile a mi madre que estaré en unos diez minutos ahí. – dijo Ryan incorporándose con movimientos torpes y bruscos.

Muy bien señor Evans – dijo Fulton de manera dura – con permiso, Bolton – se acerco a la puerta y se retiro sin hacer un escándalo de magnitudes colosales.

Troy se incorporo después de que Fulton saliera, tomando parte de las sabanas y cubriendo con ellas sus partes pudendas, mientras Ryan también hacia lo mismo con una almohada que estaba más cerca, ya que las mantas estaban repartidas por toda la habitación.

Ryan camino hacia la puerta del baño sin mucho tapujo, algo adolorido, para poder bañarse y acompañar a su madre a desayunar.

Ry…Ryan – dijo Troy con una voz suave y un poco ronca ya que estaba recién tratando de articular una palabra.- ¿Qué es lo que haremos; Fulton contara todo?

Ryan se dio vuelta y miro con tranquilidad a Troy el cual estaba tapado hasta la cabeza y muy preocupado por lo recién sucedido.

No te preocupes- dijo Ryan en el minuto en que hizo contacto visual con los azules ojos del capitán de los Wildcats.- o es acaso ¿Qué temes que todos sepan lo nuestro?

No; no es eso- dijo Troy al ver como Ryan ponía cara de pena, como las primeras veces que se encontraban y el sonreía y lo saludaba como si nada en la escuela – Yo quiero estar contigo pero es mejor que nosotros lo digamos, no otra persona como Fulton.-

Yo confío en Fulton, el es como de la familia para mi, en todo caso, el hubiera sido el primero en saberlo.- dijo Ryan mientras abría la puerta del baño y la cerraba por dentro para ducharse.

Troy se sentó en la cama, mientras pensaba en que poder hacer, como publicarlo al mundo, o más bien a su circulo más cercano que incluía padres, familiares y amigos.

¿Cómo se lo digo a Chad? - Comenzó a balbucear Troy - Y si le digo sabes Chad soy… es decir estoy saliendo con Ryan hace unos días – guardo silencio unos minutos – si el no me golpea, me golpeo yo por tener tan poco tacto.

Mientras Troy hacia su monólogo y hablaba consigo mismo, un dulce y melódico sonido comenzó a sonar, este provenía del pantalón de Ryan, el cual Troy empezó a buscar para ver que era aquel sonido que para el era lógico que era su teléfono móvil, pero la pregunta era quien lo llamaba tan temprano y para que.

¿Estoy comenzando a ponerme celoso?- se pregunto ridículamente a sí mismo, el cual solo sonrió de manera dulce.

Troy encontró el móvil de Ryan y comenzó a ojearlo para ver quien era, hasta que se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa.

Troy golpeo suavemente la puerta del baño y entro; aun estaba Ryan duchándose, y aunque solo se veía el cuerpo algo difuso tras una puerta de vidrio empañada, Troy no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rojo carmesí.

Ryan, te están llamando por teléfono – dijo Troy dándole la espalda a su nueva pareja

¿Quien es? – pregunto Ryan de inmediato – Si es Sharpay no le contestes ella entenderá que estoy ocupado. – guardo un poco de silencio – aunque nunca entiende mucho. Troy dejo salir una pequeña risita mientras Ryan se reía para él.

No, es…- El capitán de los Wildcats guardo silencio para que Ryan pudiera adivinar- Es Gabriella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras el Teléfono celular seguía emitiendo la música y un leve sonido que hacia al vibrar.

¿Vas a contestar?- pregunto Troy mientras miraba como el teléfono vibraba y la pantalla mostraba el nombre de Gabriella.

¿Quieres que conteste?- Pregunto Ryan mientras apagaba el agua para salir de la ducha. – si quieres le contesto.

Que tal si mejor no le contestas y luego la llamas y dices que estabas ocupado- Dijo Troy alcanzándole una toalla a Ryan mientras este se daba vuelta para no verlo desnudo y que el no viera su cara un poco roja.

Muy bien- dijo Ryan mientras recibía la toalla de Troy, deja el teléfono ahí, luego le diré y quizás que me dirá –

Ryan recibió la toalla de Troy e hizo un poco de fuerza para que el se acercara, sin botarlo y poder darlo vuelta ya que para los ojos de Ryan Troy era un pequeño niño con mucha vergüenza.

¡Ryan cuidado! – exclamo Troy al sentir el tirón de la toalla

Troy se dio vuelta y comenzó a ver a Ryan, desnudo y mojado y a su alrededor mucho vapor de agua y en su mente comenzaron a brotar ideas elocuentes de Ryan y él en esa habitación, en ese baño amándose.

Troy no seas infantil, te pones nervioso y rojo al verme cuando hemos hecho cosas "mayores" – dijo Ryan mientras miraba a los ojos de Troy que miraban hacia el suelo evitando mirarlo.

Pero es que es distinto, es raro ver como te…- las palabras de Troy dejaron de salir por su boca, ya que Ryan estaba demasiado cerca, ambos labios rozaban con los del otro, la respiración se mezclaba la una con la otra y era elocuente el deseo de ambos por el otro.

Ryan acerco la mano al cuello de Troy, comenzó a acariciarlo y a acercarlo con su otra mano; mientras Troy se dejaba llevar, dejo caer las sabanas que lo tapaban y comenzaron a besarse suave y tiernamente, sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, se unían y se escapaban, jugando con desenfreno.

Las manos de Ryan comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Troy, desde su cuello, bajando por su gran y marcada espalda, luego volvía a subir tratando de abarcar todo su cuerpo. Troy hacia algo similar sujetaba su cuello, recorría la espalda con solo una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pelo mojado de Ryan, recién salido de la ducha, lo que hacia que salpicara agua para todos lados.

Ryan se separo lenta y tortuosamente para Troy, quien estaba encantado con esta acción espontánea de ambos.

Troy, ¿Por qué aún no te has vestido? – pregunto Ryan al ver al capitán de los Wildcats desnudo como el pero sin ninguna razón.

Eh… bueno… la verdad… -Troy vitaba ver la mirada de Ryan y ni siquiera sabía el por que estaba desnudo también.- No lo se.

Ryan tomo la toalla que estaba en el piso, se seco y se adelanto a la puerta para salir del baño y dejar a Troy solo por un tiempo.

Troy – dijo Ryan mientras abría la puerta del baño para salir – tomate una ducha bien helada, creo que la necesitaras – sonrió picara e inocentemente Ryan mientras este salía del baño dejando a Troy de pie, fucsia de la vergüenza y un poco excitado por lo que recién acababa de suceder.

Troy entró al a ducha, la encendió y comenzó a preguntarse que es lo que quería Gabriella y para que hablar con Ryan. ¿Querría encararlo a él ya que termine con ella? Era una de las preguntas recurrentes que se le venían a la mente una y otra vez.

Algo más complicado comenzó a amenazar su cabeza, la terrible idea de cómo evita a Fulton para salir de ahí y también como decirle a sus amigos y lo más difícil; sus padres.

Soy hijo único y las reacciones de mis padres van a ser… fatales- comento en voz alta mientras el agua caía generando sonidos suaves y relajantes.- ¿Cómo pensara Ryan en decírselo a su familia?- Troy inició nerviosamente a morderse las uñas sin pensar. - ¿Cómo mierda le digo a Chad y a los demás chicos que soy… bueno que me gusta Ryan y que estamos saliendo –

El temor al no saber nada y no saber como empezar era terrible, tenía miedo de decirle al mundo lo que era, inclusive el tampoco reconocía lo que era, aunque le costara mucho asumir, sabía que si el no comentaba esta noticia, se convertiría en una bomba de tiempo que no solo lo heriría a el, sino a todos sus cercanos, incluyendo a Ryan.

Troy salio de la ducha, se seco, recogió toda su ropa del suelo sin poder evitar el recuerdo de la noche anterior, lo que lo hacia sonreír y sentir una nerviosa risa, un poco tonta y bastante tierna. Se vistió de una manera rápida para poder ordenar un poco el lugar, dejar las sabanas y cobertores sobre la cama, para las personas que hacían el aseo no tuvieran que hacer tanto trabajo, debido a que Troy ya los conocía y también para no levantar sospechas.

Busco un papel y un lápiz dentro de los cajones y de algunos lugares hasta que los halló, para dejarle una nota a Ryan para que este no se preocupara ya que no lo encontraría ahí cuando el volviera de tomar desayuno.

Escribió la nota, y luego en otro trozo de papel anotó una pequeña frase, dejo algo que portaba en el bolsillo y luego salió deprisa para no encontrarse con nadie, eso incluía quizás a Chad el cual entraba a trabajar a las 11.

Troy salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, al entrar al pasillo principal parecía un poco paranoico al mirar a cada lado cada 5 segundos en busca de alguien que lo pudiera reconocer y el aunque se escondiera lo más que pudiera, Fulton ya lo había visto y con más tranquilidad que acostumbraba tener siguió a la estrella de basketball. Lo siguió en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra para detenerlo, hasta que fuera necesario; cuando el considerara que era un buen momento y no molestar a ningún miembro del prestigioso "Lava Springs".

Llegaron al estacionamiento en donde Troy ya había empezado a buscar su auto con suma naturalidad y su corazón ya no latía tanto como cuando el había empezado esta "fuga" en cubierto.

¡BOLTON! – grito una voz madura y ronca que provenía de lo lejos.

El corazón de Troy se acelero y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, de tal nerviosismo que ni siquiera pudo contestar al llamado con su voz, sino lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y mirar a la cara al hombre que estaba esperando encontrar.

Fulton camino rápidamente en dirección donde estaba Troy, mientras él se quedaba de pie helado al ver con el enfado y determinación que caminaba Fulton. Para el capitán de los Wildcats Fulton no era un amigo de confianza ni una persona que se respetase, sino más bien impregnaba el miedo cuando miraba con los ojos que lo caracterizaba, llenos de ira y con ganas de golpear algo o a alguien.

Señor Fulton – dijo Troy mientras lo miraba y ya estaban a una distancia en donde cualquier sonido era audible. – Dígame, ¿que es lo que pasa? – Expresó Troy con una naturalidad extremadamente fingida, que notaba su nerviosismo.

Bolton, lo que vi en la habitación – Dijo mientras respiraba rápido por aquella caminata - ¿Qué es lo que vi?

Troy no creía lo que escuchaba, no era posible que Fulton se estuviera haciendo el loco con lo que había visto en la habitación de Ryan, aunque él puede pensar muchas cosas.

- Señor Fulton – Mientras Troy hablaba, bajaba la mirada – La verdad es que con Ryan, queremos estar juntos y bueno ayer paso que…- las palabras de Troy fueron silenciadas por Fulton quien lo interrumpió tanto con expresiones faciales como una tos recurrente.

-Bolton – dijo Fulton cuando Troy había callado – No quiero saber con detalles lo que hacen o hicieron; eso no me incumbe solo quiero pedirle algo.

Troy miro a Fulton mientras él se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que solía guardar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Si tú, haces sufrir al Señor Evans, o le haces algo yo personalmente me encargare de llamare la atención.- dijo Fulton poniendo hincapié en la última frase.

Señor Fulton – dijo Troy mirándolo a los ojos – No haría sufrir a Ryan aunque corra riesgo mi vida; yo lo… - dejo un momento de silencio buscando la palabra indicada pero un poco avergonzado, por la misma palabra que venía a su mente una y otra vez; la palabra "amo".

Sé que no lo harás; tú eres alguien bueno Bolton; eso si nunca pensé que harías esto cuando te dije que siguieras la corriente con la familia Evans ya que tiene mucha injerencia.- Troy miro el rostro de Troy que miraba la gente pasar para evitar que lo reconocieran – se que amas a Ryan, se nota cuando hablas de él, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir; si le haces algo; ya sabes.

Si señor Fulton – Dijo Troy mirando fijamente a los ojos evitando doblegarse ante aquel hombre que parecía más que un empleado un familiar muy directo de la familia de Ryan. Fulton extendió su mano hacia Troy él cual la recibió con fuerza y espontaneidad.

Bienvenido a la familia Evans contesto el señor Fulton al apretón de Troy, el cual quedo atónito por el recibimiento.

Mientras Troy y el señor Fulton se extendían la mano y ambos se sonreían, o eso por lo menos se veía de lejos; una voz conocida a Troy y al encargado de Lava Springs se iba acercando con mucha velocidad.

Troy – dijo la voz en el minuto que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ser oído por ambas personas. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ch… Chad – dijo Troy mientras se incorporaba por la sorpresiva llegada de su mejor amigo. – No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano.

Señor Danforth; espero que no le moleste volver a trabajar con el señor Bolton, pues él ha conseguido un trabajo aquí en Lava Springs.- dijo el señor Fulton mientras Chad miraba impactado por haber escuchado esa noticia y Troy miraba a Fulton con los ojos desorbitados y lo más abierto que podía ponerlos, con la boca un poco abierta.

Mientras Chad felicitaba a Troy y comenzaba a decir lo bien que lo pasarían ambos trabajando como la vez anterior y quizás los ratos libres los podrían gastar en jugar un poco de basketball o quizás juegos electrónicos o cualquier cosa ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían o por lo menos como lo hacían antes; Fulton se acercó a la oreja de Troy y le susurro algo que solo él podía escuchar.

Yo no soy quién para decir tu opción, pero no lo puedes callar para siempre, por que comenzara a herir a las personas que amas – susurro Fulton, se reacomodo y dejo solo a ambos jóvenes.

Troy, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado con Gabriella?, ¿Cómo está tu padre? – dijo Chad mientras caminaban hacia dentro del lugar de veraneo.

Chad ¿te invito un café? – dijo Troy sin contestar ninguna pregunta mientras hasta llegar a un lugar en donde estuvieran solos y sin nadie más para que nadie escuchara nada.

Caminaron en silencio, Troy comenzó a sudar por las manos y su corazón palpitaba a más no poder, mientras Chad se sentía muy similar, el no sabía que es lo que quería hablar Troy ya que no había hablado con Gabriella ni con nadie, inclusive su novia Taylor.

Se sentaron y ordenaron un café para cada uno y mientras los esperaban Troy tomó un papel y comenzó a romperlo por lo nervioso que estaba al igual que Chad que había comenzado a jugar con el azúcar que estaba en la mesa, hasta que llegaron los cafés y Troy estaba listo para soltar la bomba.

Chad… yo…- Troy no sabía por dónde empezar y mientras más lo pensaba más mal se sentía- Yo… termine con Gabriella.

La cara de Chad era de una incredulidad total, pero si Troy no se la estuviera diciendo tan seriamente, se largaría a reír de una manera descomunal.

¿Quién termino con quién? –pregunto Chad luego de haber reculado un poco.

Yo termine con ella – dijo Troy mirando hacia abajo evitando la mirada de Chad que era un tanto castigadora como apoyadora.

¿Se puede saber el por qué, Troy? – pregunto Chad en el minuto en que Troy había callado.

Es complicado- comenzó diciendo Troy mientras Chad lo miraba fijamente- conocí a otra persona

Troy, ¿engañaste a Gabriella? – pregunto de inmediato Chad queriendo indagar más acerca de la ruptura amorosa de su mejor amigo.

Si pero no – dijo Troy mientras su voz comenzaba a vibrar, sus manos a sudar y el corazón a punto de salirse por el pecho.

¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Chad – se más claro – insistió Chad.

La engañe, si y por lo mismo termine con ella aparte ya no siento lo mismo que sentía como lo siento cuando estoy con – Troy callo de inmediato, cuando se dio cuenta que casi dice el nombre de Ryan así como si nada.

¿Con quién estás? – comenzó a indagar Chad sin que su capitán de basketball evitara las preguntas.

Promete que no te enojaras con la persona que sea – dijo Troy mirando a los ojos a Chad – que me odies a mi podré resistirlo pero no le hagas nada a él.

¿A él? – pregunto Chad abriendo los ojos mientras Troy no se inmutaba en lo absoluto – Lo prometo.

Estoy saliendo con… - Troy trago saliva, se humedeció los labios y respiro profundamente – Ryan.

Los ojos de Chad se desorbitaron, se puso de pié inmediatamente, boto la taza de café y miro a Troy con ojos llenos de ira y molestia

Eres asqueroso Troy Bolton – se acomodo y golpeo a Troy con un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual Troy sabía que iba a ocurrir, cayendo al suelo emitiendo un sonido seco.

Mientras Chad se alejaba de una manera apresurada Troy se puso de pié y lo siguió sin detenerse hasta alcanzarlo. Toco su hombro tratando que Chad lo escuchara.

Cumple tu promesa – dijo Troy mientras con una mano trataba de enfriarse la zona en donde Chad hace unos segundos atrás lo había golpeado-

Chad saco la mano de Troy de su hombro y siguió su camino sin emitir un sonido alguno, sin darse vuelta y mucho menos estaba preocupado por volver a ver el rostro de su amigo.

-------------------------------------ooo-------------------------------------

Ryan se había apresurado en tomar el desayuno con su madre excusándose por tener la necesidad de ir al baño, y aunque quisiera actuarlo no era necesario porque para él era incomodo estar ahí sentado.

Llego a su habitación y vio que estaba algo ordenado como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior; Ryan no pudo evitar sonreír, sentirse feliz y aunque fuera leve su rostro había tomado un tono carmesí.

Comenzó a buscar a Troy a quien obviamente no estaba en su habitación, lo busco en el baño y tampoco lo encontró, ordeno un poco su ropa y encontró una pequeña nota tierna con la letra un poco apurada de Troy.

"_Ryan: lo siento por irme tan deprisa pero gracias por lo de ayer._

_PD: En el interior del otro papel hay un regalo para ti, ocúpalo donde quieras"_

_Atte _

_Troy_

Ryan abrió lentamente el sobre por si alguna cosa podía saltar, imaginándose la cara de Troy mientras le regalaba aquel presente.

Ryan saco el regalo y no lo podía creer, era una T, la misma que tenía Gabriella, lo molesto, ya que como se le podía ocurrir regalarle el mismo regalo que le había regalado a Gabi hace tiempo atrás; pero no del todo pues era tierno pero un poco extraño que el usara una T con una piedrita roja, muy similar a la que todos le habían visto a la ex pareja de Troy.

Mientras Ryan contemplaba el amuleto sonreía; hasta que unos golpes un tanto brutos le rompieron la concentración

Ryan- dijo la voz tras la puerta – Soy Chad y quiero hablar algo urgente contigo.

Dame un segundo Chad – contesto Ryan mientras guardaba aquella cadena en su bolsillo.

Un estrepitoso ruido se genero en el minuto en que Chad impulsivamente abrió la puerta de golpe, quedo unos minutos contemplando el desorden.

Registro la pieza con la mirada en busca de algo que pudiera haber para golpear.

Ryan – dijo Chad mientras lo miraba a los ojos y empuñaba las manos- ¿Qué tienes con Troy Bolton?

--------------------------oooo-------------oooo-----------------------

Listo eso fue todo, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible pero me salio lo que salio ya era la tercera vez que lo escribía; ahora he creado una moraleja; "se debe guardar en un pendrive todo"... ¬¬ se que no rima pero es real, se debe!!

agradecimientos:

**Chelelo**

**kgs**

**Cherusito123**

**Gochan no tao**

**Salima cubas**

**Hinoiri-Chan**

gracias a todos los reviews anteriores, y bueno como siempre... dejen, dejen miren que no le hace mal a nadie =D!

atte

**X. T-K .X**


	15. Lágrimas

¡Hola Chicos y chicas!: Espero no haberme demorado tanto, pues tenía las intenciones y las ganas para subir este capitulo los primeros días de septiembre, pero me retase unos días más... ¡¡por eso sorry!!

bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, se que no esta muy largo ni nada de eso pero fue difícil escribirlo por muchos factores que quizas no les interesen xD... bueno no los molesto más; ahora los dejo con el capitulo tan esperado por algunos...

Enjoy!

**-------oooo------------oooo-------**

**Lágrimas**

… Mientras Ryan contemplaba el amuleto sonreía; hasta que unos golpes un tanto brutos le rompieron la concentración

Ryan- dijo la voz tras la puerta – Soy Chad y quiero hablar algo urgente contigo.

Dame un segundo Chad – contesto Ryan mientras guardaba aquella cadena en su bolsillo.

Un estrepitoso ruido se genero en el minuto en que Chad impulsivamente abrió la puerta de golpe, quedo unos minutos contemplando el desorden.

Registro la pieza con la mirada en busca de algo que pudiera haber para golpear.

Ryan – dijo Chad mientras lo miraba a los ojos y empuñaba las manos- ¿Qué tienes con Troy Bolton?

Ryan miro a Chad anonadado, él nunca había sido tan impulsivo de llegar y entrar a su habitación ni nada parecido y jamás lo había visto así, un poco irritado y con ganas de golpear a alguien demasiado fuerte.

Chad…- Ryan busco los ojos de Chad para poder hablar directamente con él – yo tengo lo mismo que tu tienes con Bolton – mintió Ryan con una seguridad increíble - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El moreno se acerco rápido a Ryan sin darle un tiempo para escapar y quitarse de ahí, quedo de tan cerca que Chad podía oír la respiración de Ryan que se hacia mas rápido por el nerviosismo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo contra la muralla dejando oír un sonido sordo.

¿Cuan estúpido crees que soy? – dijo Chad mientras apretaba más fuerte a Ryan contra la pared. – Troy me dijo todo.

La cara de Ryan se transformo, en su mente tenía todos los sentimientos mezclados, estaba feliz por que Chad ya sabía y se lo había dicho Troy sin tapujos, tenia miedo de que le podía hacer Chad en ese instante y si el reaccionaba así como reaccionaria el resto.

¿Es cierto?- pregunto Chad tratando de que todo lo que le habían dicho era una mentira – tú y Troy… ¿Están juntos?

Si – contesto Ryan sin dudar – Troy y yo estamos juntos

Chad saco una mano, la empuño y mientras con la otra sujetaba a Ryan por el cuello de la camisa golpeo la muralla que estaba al lado del rostro de Ryan mientras se mordía el labio inferior a punto de sacar sangre.

Ryan estaba asustado, nunca había visto Chad de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando perdían un partido, Chad volvió a empuñar la mano que estaba libre, la extendió mientras Ryan cerraba los ojos.

Ryan no sintió nada, ni el sonido del puño de Chad al golpear la muralla, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Chad sin dar vuelta forcejeaba para que un tercer individuo soltara su mano.

¡suéltame! – dijo en tono hiriente y molesto el moreno que tironeaba a Ryan mientras trataba de soltarse de la persona que lo estaba sujetando.

No lo haré si tu no lo haces – dijo la voz que sostenía el brazo de Chad.

Chad soltó lentamente a Ryan mientras el se incorporaba lentamente, mientras Chad se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y golpeo a la persona que lo había sujetado.

No lo hago por ti – dijo Chad mientras miraba al hombre tendido frente a él – lo hago únicamente por que te lo prometí –dijo cortante y se retiro sin nada más que decir.

Ryan se levanto para ver quien era la persona que había salvado su rostro, reconoció a Troy que estaba ya con la cara hinchada y con el labio algo ensangrentado, cuya sangre provenía de su boca.

¡Troy! – exclamo Ryan mientras se acercaba al cuerpo semitendido de Troy - ¿Estás bien?

Si – dijo Troy mientras se sacaba la sangre que estaba en sus labios – nada que un poco de hielo no pueda arreglar – dijo mientras sonreía con algo de dolor en sus mejillas.

No tenias que hacerlo, ¿Por qué? –

¿Qué no tenia que hacer?… -pregunto Troy con cara de incrédulo – contarle a Chad o bien defenderte… ¿O ambas?

Eres tan impulsivo Bolton - dijo Ryan mientras se acercaba a la cara de Troy – y es lo que me encanta de ti.

Troy sonrió mientras el también se acercaba al rostro de Ryan, para poder escuchar su respiración y luego besarse de manera tierna y delicada, ya que Ryan no quería presionar mucho a Troy pues sus mejillas hinchadas y sus labios rotos le podían doler algo, aunque para el, todo con Ryan era placentero.

Ryan se levantó del suelo mientras le extendía la mano a Troy para que el pudiera levantarse, Troy tomó su mano y gracias al impulso del ojiverde logro ponerse de pie y quedar junto a él.

¿y que hacemos ahora? – pregunto Troy anonadado mientras se fregaba la mejilla por el dolor. – ahora que le conté a Chad todos sabrán.

Puedes calmarte un poco Troy – dijo Ryan mientras lo miraba – deja de planear tanto el futuro y vive el ahora. Primero era el que dirán cuando participaste en el musical, después el asunto de la beca y de donde estudiar; Bolton vive el minuto ahora, no el mañana.

¿eso lo sacaste de una obra no? – Troy miro a Ryan de reojo.

No, eso no lo saque de una obra de teatro, lo saque de un texto, pero eso no viene al caso, debes dejar de preocuparte por el futuro o por los demás, ósea más bien deja de preocuparte por el que dirán las personas de ti, vive el ahora, si quieres contarle a tus padres, yo te apoyo, si quieres contarle a tus amigos yo te apoyo, pero vive el ahora.

Troy había quedado anonadado con toda la información que Ryan había sido capaz de codificar y generar en ese momento, todo fue tan preciso que a Troy no le quedaron palabras para seguir discutiendo.

en fin- dijo Ryan – eso se llama "Carpe Diem" – le dijo a Troy mientras salían de la habitación para ir a dejar a Troy al automóvil.

Sabia que esas ideas las había escuchado antes – sonrió mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia los estacionamientos.

Ambos caminaban a la misma velocidad, Ryan era un poco más lento que Troy y por lo mismo este bajaba la rapidez con la que iba para esperarlo y caminar juntos, pues aunque no se dieran la mano para los dos solo bastaba ir el uno a lado del otro, contemplándose esporádicamente.

Mientras Troy se subía a la camioneta por la parte del conductor Ryan lo hacia por la parte del copiloto.

Ryan, ¿Por qué subes?, ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? – pregunto de manera ilusa Troy esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

No, no es eso – sonrió de manera tierna Ryan, es solo que quiero despedirme y no quiero levantar sospechas.

Ryan se acerco lentamente a Troy, quien comenzó a respirar más rápido; pues aunque estuviera enamorado de Ryan, no se acostumbraba a ser su pareja.

El ojiverde tomo la mejilla de Troy y la comenzó a acariciar suavemente mientras los labios se entremezclaban y sus lenguas revoloteaban de manera tierna una con la otra. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, sus respiraciones estaban coordinadas y las manos acariciaban el pelo y la mejilla como acto de ternura y compenetración.

Se fueron separando un poco para poder tomar un poco de aire para continuar con el deseoso beso de despedida, hasta que un estrepitoso ruido comenzó a sonar por toda la camioneta.

¡RYAN EVANS! – grito una voz - ¡SAL DE ESE AUTO AHORA!

Ryan y Troy se separaron y miraron detenidamente pensando que era mentira lo que estaba pasando en ese minuto, que en realidad era solo su imaginación la voz que había gritado hace unos segundos atrás.

¡SE MUY BIEN QUE ESTAS AHÍ! – volvió a gritar la voz – SAL ANTES DE QUE HAGA UN ESCANDALO

Ryan abrió lentamente la puerta, pidiéndole a Dios que todo lo que estuviera pasando fuese un sueño, que en verdad la persona de esa voz no estaba ahí, que en realidad era su mente la que estaba jugando con él. Puso un píe en el suelo y la puerta se abrió por fuera de manera violenta, desestabilizando al gemelo Evans.

¿Es verdad? – Pregunto la voz con un dejo de incredulidad y un poco entrecortada - ¿Tienes algo con Bolton?

Mientras Ryan buscaba alguna manera de conectarse a tierra y contestar la pregunta, Troy bajo silenciosamente de la camioneta y observaba como Ryan se defendía y lo que iba a decir.

Es verdad – dijo mientras se ordenaba el sombrero - y no temo ocultarlo, hermana.

El rostro de Sharpay se descompuso, lo ojos se fueron hacia el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a tiritar y empuño las manos para que aquella actitud pasara desapercibida.

Tú más que nadie sabía lo que yo siempre soñé con Troy, a ti te conté todo e incluso tú me ayudaste muchas veces a que su relación con Gabriella terminara… tú.

Ryan guardo silencio y evito mirar a Sharpay a los ojos, mientras ella se acercaba impulsivamente hacia su hermano, al ver esto Troy se aproximo sigilosamente a la discusión de los mellizos Evans.

Sharpay levanto la mano para darle una bofetada a Ryan el cual la esperaba sin mayor preocupación, cuando Troy sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mano y la jalo con suavidad para voltearla y que quedaran de frente.

¡SUELTAME AHORA BOLTON! – grito la rubia mientras Troy la presionaba más en contra de él.

No te soltare – Dijo Troy mientras la melliza Evans lo empujaba y le daba pequeños golpecitos en los pectorales.

¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE! – volvió a exclamar Sharpay – este no es asunto tuyo.

Claro que es asunto mío – Interrumpió Troy – yo estoy involucrado en este cuento me guste o no.

Sharpay se comenzó a tranquilizar, mientras Ryan se incorporaba y Troy soltaba lentamente a la reina del drama.

La rubia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Troy y al mismo tiempo Troy mirada con cara de anonadado a Ryan quien también se le podía reconocer un rostro de extrañeza.

Siempre supe lo de mi hermano – decía Sharpay mientras sollozaba – pero ¿Tú Troy?... ¿Desde cuando?

No lo se, pero solo se que… - la voz de Troy se puso algo vibrante, buscando los ojos de Sharpay– solo se que… amo a tu hermano…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ryan cuando escucho esas palabras salir de los labios de Troy _"Solo se que… amo a tu hermano"_, lo ponía nervioso pero aún así le encantaba como sonaba. Mientras Sharpay miraba los penetrantes ojos azules del capitán lince difuminando la ínfima posibilidad de que el romance era mentira.

Sharpay se separo de Troy, busco dentro de su cartera un espejo, se arreglo el maquillaje que se le había corrido y se puso un poco más de labial, miro impulsivamente a Troy y le dio un beso en la boca, en donde Troy se resistió bastante mientras Ryan se acercaba para detener a su descontrolada hermana.

¡¡Sharp!! – grito Ryan mientras se acercaba – ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –

No es nada – dijo Sharpay mientras miraba a Troy que había quedado helado – no te pongas celoso, si a él no le pasa nada con las mujeres… - mientras Sharpay decía esto sonreía y volteaba para mirar a Troy y guiñarle un ojo.- ¿o no?

Te puedes ir Sharpay – dijo Ryan en el mismo segundo en el que ella le pregunto a Troy –

Te espero… me volteare un instante para que se despidan… pero háganlo rápido.-

Troy se acerco a Ryan y comenzaron a charlar en voz baja para que Sharpay no los pudiera oír

Tu hermana esta un poco loca – dijo Troy mientras se acercaba a Ryan

En serio… digamos que no hiciste mucho por repelerla- menciono Ryan con un tono de despecho y una mirada fría

¿Te pusiste celoso? – Sonrió Troy mientras Ryan comenzaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza y comenzar a mirar para otro lugar para que Troy no lo pudiera evidenciar.

NO, no es eso, es que bueno tu… - Las palabras de Ryan se vieron interrumpidas por un pequeño y suave beso de Troy, el cual presiono el labio superior de Ryan con los dos de él, "mordiéndolo" de una manera suave y placentera.

Te llamo luego – dijo Troy luego de separarse y alejarse un poco mientras aún Ryan estaba de píe en el mismo lugar en donde el lo había dejado.

Troy se subió a su camioneta, la encendió y con un gesto técnico se despidió de Ryan, se puso sus gafas para el sol y comenzó a conducir camino a su casa. Busco dentro de la radio alguna canción que le llamara la atención y encontró una que se sabía y comenzó a cantar:

"_I Just Want To Lay Next To You__  
__For Awhile__  
__You Look So Beautiful Tonight__  
__Your Eyes Are So Lovely__  
__Your Mouth Is So Sweet__  
__A Lot Of People__  
__Misunderstand Me__  
__That's Because They Don't__  
__Know Me At All__  
__I Just Want To Touch You__  
__And Hold You__  
__I Need You__  
__God I Need You__  
__I Love You So Much__"..._

_[...]_

_I __Just Can't Stop Loving You__  
__I Just Can't Stop Loving You__  
__And If I Stop . . .__  
__Then Tell Me Just What__  
__Will I Do__  
__'Cause I Just Can't Stop__  
__Loving You_

_[...]_

Siguió su camino mientras trataba de entender lo que cantaba, así para él esa canción tenía un sentido, un sentido tierno, el que estaba compartiendo por mas que raro fuera para él con un hombre, alguien igual a él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de Troy al empezar a imaginar algunas escenas ocurridas o bien las que su libido estaba fabricando.

Le faltaban unas cuadras por llegar y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, sus manos empezaron a sudar y una pequeña presión en el pecho lo hizo reflexionar; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegó a su hogar, estaciono la bulliciosa camioneta, pero solo se podía oír el ruido de aquel estrepitoso vehículo, pues fuera de este no pasaba nada, su casa estaba en un silencio atemorizante, lo que lo puso más nervioso. Cerró el auto y se acerco a la puerta principal y mientras introducía la llave en la selladura el pomo de la puerta se abrió lenta y pausadamente.

La imagen para Troy no era nada agradable y en un segundo pudo entender todo lo que había pasado.

Gabriella había abierto la puerta de entrada con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con todo el maquillaje corrido, mientras sus padres estaban sentados en la meza del comedor mientras la madre al igual que Gabriella lloraba y su padre se sostenía la cabeza con amabas manos mientras se desordenaba el pelo.

Troy trato de entrar lo más sigilosamente posible, pues sabía por que Gabriella estaba ahí, evito mirarla pues ella no hizo ninguna señal para saludarlo ni para acercarse a él; alcanzo a subir dos peldaños cuanto la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

Troy – dijo su padre con voz quebrada – debemos hablar ahora mismo…

**--------oooo-------oooo---------**

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que acaban de leer, ahora debo seguir con el próximo cap antes de que se me olviden las ideas... jajaja pero antes obviamente la sección que siempre agrego al final

**Agradecimientos: **

**Salima Cubas -- **

**Write Fics -- **Perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí... debo dejar algo de suspenso xD

**Yo --** Tratare de subir más seguido; lo juroo T_T

**Chelelelo -- **Gracias por tus reviews, espero no defraudarte

**Hinori-chan -- **Seguiran pasando cosas, asi que preparate

**Kimy-ramirez -- **Gracias, lo continuare pronto no lo dudes

**Lorena Malfoy -- **Espero que no me mates =D

A todas las personas anteriores les agradesco por haberme dejado un reviewsito =D y a los que no también pues han leido mi fic... lo agradesco de todo corazón...

ahora para continuar con vuestro destino los dejo... los dejo dejarme un Review... si es que quieren.... lo que me haría muy feliz =D!

nos vemos en la primera semana de octubre en donde tratare de tener un cap terminado =D!

atte

**X.T-K.X**


	16. Verdades Dolorosas

Gente!! : Por favor perdónenme la vida!!... sii, me demore y no poco, sino o, por eso les pido mil perdones... trate de hacer un capitulo mas largo pero por tiempo ha sido bastante complicado pues estoy llena de trabajos, pruebas, exámenes, etc. que no va al caso, eso es como para conversación de msn xD. Bueno no relleno mas para que sigan leyendo el capitulo 16.

antes de eso: cualquier parecido o similitud de los personajes o historias es solo coincidencia y no implica plagio ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno ahora si... a leer el cap 16:

**Verdades Dolorosas**

Siguió su camino mientras trataba de entender lo que cantaba, así para él esa canción tenía un sentido, un sentido tierno, el que estaba compartiendo por mas que raro fuera para él con un hombre, alguien igual a él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de Troy al empezar a imaginar algunas escenas ocurridas o bien las que su libido estaba fabricando.

Le faltaban unas cuadras por llegar y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, sus manos empezaron a sudar y una pequeña presión en el pecho lo hizo reflexionar; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegó a su hogar, estaciono la bulliciosa camioneta, pero solo se podía oír el ruido de aquel estrepitoso vehículo, pues fuera de este no pasaba nada, su casa estaba en un silencio atemorizante, lo que lo puso más nervioso. Cerró el auto y se acerco a la puerta principal y mientras introducía la llave en la selladura el pomo de la puerta se abrió lenta y pausadamente.

La imagen para Troy no era nada agradable y en un segundo pudo entender todo lo que había pasado.

Gabriella había abierto la puerta de entrada con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con todo el maquillaje corrido, mientras sus padres estaban sentados en la meza del comedor mientras la madre al igual que Gabriella lloraba y su padre se sostenía la cabeza con amabas manos mientras se desordenaba el pelo.

Troy trato de entrar lo más sigilosamente posible, pues sabía por que Gabriella estaba ahí, evito mirarla pues ella no hizo ninguna señal para saludarlo ni para acercarse a él; alcanzo a subir dos peldaños cuanto la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

Troy – dijo su padre con voz quebrada – debemos hablar ahora mismo…

Troy evito mirar hacia donde estaba su madre y su padre, mientras subía un par de peldaños.

¡TROY! – Grito su padre – OVECEDECEME Y VEN AHORA MISMO – gritaba mientras golpeo la mesa.

Se acerco lenta y silenciosamente, trataba de que nadie lo escuchara, tratando de no estar ahí, mientras las manos de su padre tiritaban contra la mesa y los sollozos de su madre de hacían mas fuertes.

¿Troy? – pregunto sin mirar a los ojos a Troy – ¿es verdad?

¿Qué cosa? – contesto Troy – ¿a que te refieres?

SABES MUY BIEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO – grito el papá de Troy poniéndose de pie y botando la silla detrás de él.

No entiendo a lo que te refieres – insistió Troy, mientras miraba desafiante a su padre.

El padre de Troy se acerco impulsivamente y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, mientras la madre de Troy perdía el control pues rompió en un llanto descontrolado. Troy no sabía que hacer, su corazón latía a mil veces por segundo; pues el sentimiento de miedo y terror de tener a su padre tan cerca era espeluznante.

¿Eres Gay? – dijo el entrenador en voz baja para que solo Troy pudiera escucharlo.

No te escuche – contesto Troy con el tono más desafiante que tenía –

NO JUEGES CONMIGO TROY BOLTON – grito el padre mientras le daba una bofetada por la contestación – CONTESTAME; ¿ERES GAY?

Troy sentía su mejilla hinchada, no era el primer golpe que recibía y tantos de esa magnitud ya lo estaban dejando morado.

Si – contesto Troy sin tapujo - ¿Por qué?

Las manos del padre de Troy lo soltaron inmediatamente y bajaron a la altura de su cadera, la madre de Troy estaba sentada mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la mesa.

Mi único hijo – dijo el entrenador – mi único hijo y me sale ¡MARICA!

¿Y QUE SI ES ASI? - grito Troy - acaso me odias por eso, me tienes miedo, te doy asco… ¿¡Qué!? – comenzó a atacar a su padre – Ya no te enorgullezco como hijo acaso o ¿qué?, ¿Te sientes frustrado?, ¿Me Odias?, ¿¡DIME QUE!?

El padre de Troy miro con odio los azules ojos de su hijo y golpeo la muralla con su mano derecha, rompiéndola y dejando un poco de sangre en la muralla, se acerco a Troy y lo golpeo igual como golpeo la muralla en el estomago.

¡¡SIGO SIENDO TU PADRE TE GUSTE O NO!! - Exclamo el padre – ¡Y ME DARAS EL RESPETO QUE MERECESCO!

Troy cayo de al piso de rodillas tratando de respirar el poco aire que era capaz de entrar, mientras sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos y un par de lagrimas comenzaban esbozarse. Se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; dio la media vuelta y se alejo de su padre.

¿¡A DONDE VAS!? - volvió a gritar su padre – ¡AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!

Para mi si – dijo Troy con la poca energía que le quedaba – No tolero más tu gritos y tus ataques por que salgo con hombres y me gusten estos –

Al padre de Troy se le transformo la cara, se acerco a Troy y golpeo con un puñetazo su rostro, la gran cantidad de golpes recibidos por Troy lo noquearon y cayó rendido en el piso sangrando un poco por la boca y por la nariz. No conforme con eso, el Sr. Bolton se acerco creyendo que estaba bien y lo zamarreo para pedirle un par de respuestas.

¿CON QUE PUTO TE ACUESTAS? – comenzó a gritar el padre, mientras las madre trataba de calmarlo y alejarlo de Troy para poder revisarlo - ¿CON QUIEN TE ACUESTAS? – volvió a preguntar el papá, sin obtener respuesta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba mal.

Abrió los ojos sigilosa y lentamente para ver donde estaba, en donde se encontraba. No recordaba un dolor tan grande de cabeza y estaba algo incomodo pues sentía algunos aparatos conectado tanto a su mano como en sus brazos.

Troy se incorporo de manera suave, su cabeza le exigía mucho y la luz que había era algo insoportable. Miro de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta que no seguía en su casa ni en su habitación, de hecho era un lugar frío y no había nadie alrededor. Por la cantidad de artefactos y maquinaria pudo darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Recogió un poco la ropa que estaba utilizando y pudo ver los moretones y las marcas de los sucesivos golpes que le dio su padre.

Trato de alcanzar el botón para poder llamar a la enfermera, cuando la puerta se abrió de manera parsimoniosa, dejando entrar el ruido del exterior, mientras Troy volvía a recostarse y entrecerrar los ojos, para poder ver quien era.

Unos pasos lentos se acercaban a la cama en donde estaba Troy, eran suaves y rápidos, los cuales reconoció, pero aun así permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Troy - susurro una voz masculina - ¿Qué te han hecho? – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Troy con una calidez inexplicable.

Ryan comenzó a acariciar el pelo del capitán lince y a hablarle de manera calida, con una voz que se entrecortaba en segundos, demostrando la vulnerabilidad de Ryan por su amante.

es todo mi culpa Troy – dijo Ryan mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Troy – si yo no hubiera aparecido, no te hubiera ocurrido esto, si no me hubiera metido yo…- Ryan se lamentaba hasta que vio como Troy abría sus ojos azules y trataba de articular una frase.

Si no te hubieras metido yo no seria feliz – dijo Troy con una voz seca y rasposa mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules le llegaban al alma de Ryan –

Eres un estúpido Troy Bolton – dijo Ryan mientras limitaba sus emociones – por eso te amo.

Troy tiro un poco de la barbilla de Ryan y lo acerco a sus secos labios, los abrió un poco y comenzaron a darse un beso suave y calido como los que acostumbraban, lejos de la pasión que podían sentir el uno por el otro, sino mas bien cercano a la ternura de un enamoramiento puro y dedicado, transparente e impermutable con el tiempo.

Troy, me debo ir ahora – dijo el chico de los ojos verdes mientras trataba de separarse de Troy – no es que quiera, pero tu madre y tu padre andan dando vueltas y si me ven aquí nos dan a los dos.

Esta bien – dijo Troy mientras soltaba lentamente el rostro a su amante – ¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?

No en poco tiempo, creo que debemos esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco – dijo poco convencido Ryan pues sabia que no aguantaría mucho tiempo separado de Troy –

Creo que en menos tiempo nos encontraremos – Sonrió el chico de los ojos azules – No creo que mis padres me aguanten mucho tiempo en casa.

Ryan solo sonrió pues no iba a mentirle a Troy, era obvio que quien le había propinado esa golpiza sido su propio padre; y que ni él ni Troy querrían estar cerca el uno del otro.

Ryan salio de la habitación sin emitir sonido alguno, trato de hacerlo despacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Troy se acomodo mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, su estomago comenzó a quejarse pues por lo que notaba, habían pasado muchas horas y el no había comido nada.

¿Esta bien lo que estoy haciendo? – se pregunto Troy - ¿ser feliz a costa de mi familia y amigos? –

Mientras Troy se bombardeaba una y otra vez con las mismas preguntas no paraban de aparecer la imagen de Gabriella con el corazón destruido, sus padres llorando por ser como él es, su mejor amigo quitándole la mano amiga. La mente de Troy se estaba despedazando, las inseguridades de su estabilidad emocional lo tenían descompensado.

Troy de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar, quería liberarse del dolor, no del dolor físico, sino uno aún más doloroso, quería tratar de eliminar la presión constante de su pecho.

Un pequeño sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de Troy y volvió a recostarse y cerrar los ojos, pensando que ójala esta pesadilla se acabara.

No puedes hablar así – dijo la una femenina y adulta voz mientras se abría la puerta.

¿Porqué no? - dijo una voz masculina – acaso no entiendes como estoy.

Tú no eres capaz de ponerte en su lugar – dijo la mujer – todo esto es por tu culpa.

Por mi culpa – dijo el hombre, más exaltado – No, yo no soy un maldito homosexual que se va acostando con todo el mundo.

Más respeto Bolton – dijo la mujer – el es mi hijo y no sabes si ha hecho lo que tú estás diciendo.

¡ES HOMOSEXUAL! - grito el entrenador de los Wildcats – mi hijo es gay y tu quieres que haga como si no pasara nada

Guarda silencio – dijo la madre de Troy – estamos en un hospital y no puedes gritar de esa manera.

El padre se alejo de su mujer y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de aquella discusión que solo lo hacia encolerizarse más.

¿A dónde demonios vas?, ¿no vez que tu hijo esta así por tú culpa? –

El padre de Troy ya estaba en la puerta, mirando la habitación completa, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, la cabeza le dolía y sus frustraciones salían por todos lados.

- Yo no estoy seguro si tengo ya un hijo – dijo el padre de Troy mientras salía de la habitación.

La mujer no pudo evitar romper en llantos mientras Troy trataba de empuñar sus manos y evitar romper a llorar, acto que conllevo moverse un poco, lo que hizo reaccionar a señora Bolton, acercando de manera inmediata.

¿Troy?... - pregunto con un dejo de miedo en las palabras- ¿estabas escuchando?

El capitán de los Wildcats no pudo mentirle a su madre, se acomodo en su cama, miro el rostro de su madre y solo sonrió, con una sonrisa triste y desgarradora.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Troy mirándose las manos y de vez en cuando miraba el rostro hinchado de su madre por tanto llorar - ¿Por qué me odia de esa manera?

No te odia – contesto la madre, mientras se acercaba a su hijo – es solo que esta imantado por la noticia.

Eso es mentira – contesto – si fuera por él, en este minuto, le encantaría que yo muriera

La madre de Troy se puso de pie, se acomodo y le dio una bofetada a su hijo, una cachetada suave para aterrizar sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo puedes decir esa tontería?- dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas – Nadie te quiere muerto Troy, no digas esas estupideces por favor.-

Esta bien - dijo Troy mientras se tocaba la mejilla recién golpeada - ¿Quién les dijo que era... que soy… tu sabes?

Gabriella – contesto la madre – ella nos contó todo y mientras lo hacia no podía dejar de llorar; realmente se sentía pésimo.

¿Mamá? – pregunto Troy evitando mirarla al rostro –

Dime hijo, que pasa-

¿Te doy asco? – pregunto Troy incomodo-

Otra pregunta estúpida – dijo la madre mientras se acercaba a Troy, esta vez no para golpearlo – Jamás me darías asco hijo, soy tú madre, te tuve 9 meses en mi vientre y te voy a tener asco… Yo estaré siempre; para protegerte.

Gracias mamá-

La madre de Troy se acerco a la cabeza y este la abrazo fuertemente, como lo hacia cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo, ahora el joven de 18 años, era un pequeño niño que se aferraba a la única persona que le quedaba; su madre.

Troy, me tengo que ir – dijo la madre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo – mañana te darán de alta y te vendré a buscar. ¿De acuerdo?

Troy solamente asintió con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, estaba destrozado por dentro.

La madre salió de la habitación dejando a Troy solo, con sus pensamientos, los cuales comenzaron a volver a cuestionar toda su vida, si es que tenía derecho a ser feliz, ser quien es y como es con los que en verdad lo conocen y lo aman.

Busco un trozo de papel y un lápiz y escribió una pequeña carta su madre

_Mamá: si me voy no es por que no quiera estar contigo, de hecho te agradezco todo a ti y a mi padre, es por eso que me voy, a donde, no lo sé, debo irme, se que el no me quiere como yo soy, por eso es que me voy, el no tiene la culpa, soy yo, por eso es que me voy. _

_Te amo a ti y a mi padre_

_Troy._

Troy trato de sacarse sin herirse las agujas por donde entraba el suero para poder alimentarlo, sin suerte pues se hizo unas pequeñas heridas en codos y manos, trato de exclamar lo menos posible. Busco su ropa la cual andaba trayendo, se vistió con lentitud debido a que el estomago, el rostro y las costillas le dolían de una manera casi insoportable.

Abrió la ventana y salto, su respiración se cortó, estuvo un largo rato tratando de respirar de una manera adecuada, pero las costillas y el estomago no se lo permitían. Busco en su celular el contacto de Ryan y lo llamo por teléfono, el cual no contesto pues el celular de él rey del drama estaba fuera de servicio.

Busco un taxi y fue al único lugar en donde habitaba alguien que lo conociera realmente, alguien que lo amara tal como él era.

Dio las instrucciones al taxi para que este pudiera llegar al hogar de los Evans, cuando estaba a no más de unas 3 cuadras de distancias Troy pudo ver algo que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. La camioneta que él compartía con su padre estaba estacionada fuera de la casa de los Evans y al igual de lo que había ocurrido en su casa, todo estaba muy silencioso.

----------------------------oooo----------------oooo---------------------------

bueno chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado el cap 16, lamentablemente debo decir que esto esta ya acabándose y los últimos capítulos serán esenciales, bueno como siempre el momento de los agradecimientos =D:

**Write fics **

**gochan no tao**

**yo**

**Kimy-ramirez**

**Marinelly**

eso es todo chicas(os), ahora me retiro a seguir anotando ideas para el prox. capítulo y tambien para los exámenes y pruebas que aun me quedan! fuerza a todos que ya se acaba el año!!

cuídense, un beso, un abrazo y un empujoncito para adelante

Atte.

**X. T-K. X**


	17. Cruda Realidad

Chics: yo se que me odian, no me disculparé, solo diré que estoy bien después del remesón, que sufrió y sufre mi país.

Los dejo con el capitulo 17:

pero antes unas recomendaciones:

Si pueden lean este capitulo con música como: Defyning gravity, Alone, Take a Bow y Smile (versión de Charles Chaplin) (que se repitan varias veces xD) todo de la serie Glee xD, jajjajaja; quien sabe, quizas ahora me meta (no mal piensen o.o) con un fic yaoi de glee xD, jajajaja

ahora si, cap 17

-------0000-------

PREVIEW:

Dio las instrucciones al taxi para que este pudiera llegar al hogar de los Evans, cuando estaba a no más de unas 3 cuadras de distancias Troy pudo ver algo que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. La camioneta que él compartía con su padre estaba estacionada fuera de la casa de los Evans y al igual de lo que había ocurrido en su casa, todo estaba muy silencioso.

_(Ja; los engañe, ahora si empieza el cap 17 jo jojojo ñ.ñ)_

**Cruda Realidad**

Bajo suavemente del taxi ya que su mala condición no le permitía moverse con la libertad que él pretendía tener, camino lo más rápido que podía, más bien lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Subió las escaleras de la entrada y llamó a la puerta con determinación y con un objetivo, tendría que sacar a su padre de la casa de los Evans, de cualquier modo, solo para evitar que su padre no hiciera más daño del que ya había hecho. Pasaban los minutos y nadie abría la puerta y lo que más inquietaba a Troy era el silencio que rondaba la casa. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, mientras su corazón latía como si se fuera a salir por la boca, en unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con su progenitor, el cual lo quedo mirando por unos segundos los cuales fueron los más largos que él pudriera recordar, lo miro con cierto despotismo y rencor, lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y siguió su camino hacia su vehículo, lo encendió y acelero lo más rápido para poder salir de aquella imagen, solo sin su hijo ni nada que lo recordara.

Troy volvió en si luego de ver como su padre se marchaba, mientras se afirmaba del marco de la puerta que había dejado abierta. Una voz lo hizo voltear no por que lo haya asustado sino volteo de preocupación pues pensaba que ahí lo pudieron haber pasado mucho peor que él.

Troy – dijo una amistosa voz mientras se acercaba a sujetarlo pues se veía tan cabizbajo y débil – ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡¿estás bien?!-

Estoy bien Ry. Pero no estoy sordo no necesito que me grites - dijo Troy mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Ryan quien lo trataba de sujetar de su hombro, mientras Troy se sujetaba las costillas que aún le dolían cuando respiraba.

Troy, ¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al hospital? – preguntaba Ryan mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse en el sillón más cercano

Quieres que te diga lo que quiero – dijo Troy mientras se acomodaba en el sillón-

¡Claro! Cualquier cosa que me pidas lo traigo, si quieres agua, o una gaseosa, algo para comer solo dime – sonría Ryan mientras lo miraba-

Quiero…- dijo Troy mientras se acercaba a Ryan – quiero que me beses-

El Rostro de Ryan se volvió completamente rojo, el estaba acostumbrado a acercarse y besar a Troy pero que el se lo pidiera para él, era demasiado, se le estremecía el cuerpo, sus manos comenzaban a titubear, era como si fuese la primera vez, aparte aún así no podía resistirse a aquella mirada que le comunicaba la necesidad de estar con él de abrazarlo y tocarlo. Sus labios suaves y calientes le daban la sensación de querer morderlo y poseerlo, de abrazarlo y cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

Ryan acerco su rostro al del capitán de los Wildcats, mientras sus manos tocaban suavemente el cuello, mientras Troy tomaba el mentón de Ryan y lo acercaba lentamente. El primer contacto con sus labios fue tierno y cariñoso, las manos de Ryan comenzaban a acariciar el pelo de Troy, las lenguas jugueteaban y para poder respirar se separaban un poco lo que le daba tiempo a Troy en morder el labio inferior de Ryan lo que a este último le excitaba bastante, la mano de Troy comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Ryan, se detuvo en su pecho, siguió bajando, se coló por debajo de la camisa que estaba usando y empezó a tocar el pecho y con los dedos dibujaba es cuerpo de su amante, bajo de nuevo, mientras seguían besándose y Ryan trataba de ocultar lo excitado separándose y dando pequeños y tiernos besos para poder respirar un poco más. Ryan dejo de sentir la mano curiosa de Troy hasta que se dio cuenta que esta estaba en su entrepierna, Troy sonreía mientras seguía besando a Ryan, en ese minuto Ryan se separo de Troy, se acomodo la camisa y sus pantalones.

¿Se te olvido donde estamos y en qué estado estás? – pregunto Ryan mientras trataba de ocultar lo rojo de sus mejillas - ¿¡Acaso los golpes te atontaron!?

Lo siento – Dijo Troy cuando reconoció la verdad de las palabras de Ryan, había olvidado que estaban en la casa de Ryan – Pero mis heridas no son limitaciones para… - Troy miro hacia abajo para que no pudiera Ryan ver su sonrojo

¡No Troy! – dijo Ryan un tanto alterado – Te voy a llevar al hospital, al parecer quedaste bastante mal.

Antes de eso – Troy miro con los ojos que Ryan no podía resistir – dame otro beso-

Ryan se acerco lentamente a Troy mientras este lo esperaba con ansias para terminar lo que habían dejado inconcluso segundos antes, comenzaron nuevamente a besarse hasta que una tos corto la inspiración de los dos varones.

No es mi intensión molestarlos, aparte que acepte el hecho que salgan juntos no indica que los tenga que estar viendo como se besan, es algo un poco chocante – dijo la mujer de la cual provenía la tos.

Sharpay, no estábamos haciendo nada, es solo que estaba…- Ryan trato de pensar algo inteligente y creíble – estaba viendo una herida en el rostro de Troy.

Si Ryan y yo soy Lady Gaga – Dijo Sharpay mientras se reía un poco de Ryan – Bien POKER FACE, hay que arreglar un poco las cosas aquí, si quieren, después se van a un motel – Mientras Sharpay se alejaba se imaginaba la cara de espanto de Ryan y Troy por el comentario del motel.

Ryan – Dijo Troy poniendo una voz mas seria – ¿Para que vino mi papá a tu casa?-

Quería hacer unas preguntas y hablar con mis padres- dijo Ryan mientras le extendía la mano a Troy para ayudarlo – es por eso que tengo que llevarte donde mi padre…

Troy se quedo callado, solo había hablado con el Señor Evans en Lava Springs, cuando Sharpay trataba de enamorarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su corazón a latir muy rápido y se puso muy nervioso, hasta que la voz de Ryan logro tranquilizarlo un poco.

Mi papá no te hará nada Troy – dijo Ryan – es solo que quiere hablar.

Troy siguió los pasos de Ryan con un poco de complicación, nunca había estado en algunas habitaciones de la mansión Evans. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, la puerta estaba cerrada, Ryan golpeo un par de veces y le dijo a su padre que estaba con Troy Bolton, el padre abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Troy sin decir ninguna palabra, hizo un gesto sencillo para que tomara asiento mientras se acercaba a un lugar con muchas botellas y vasos.

¿Bebes algo, Bolton? – Dijo con una voz un poco seca y rasposa.

No, no gracias señor Evans – dijo Troy – estoy bien.

El padre de Ryan se sirvió un vaso de whisky y tomó asiento detrás de un escritorio mirando de frente al capitán de los Wildcats. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio en donde solo se escuchaba el replique del hielo del vaso del padre de Ryan.

No quiero reprocharte nada ni mucho menos quiero castigarte – comenzó a decir el padre de Ryan – Siempre supe que Ryan era distinto y que tarde o temprano este día llegaría pero cuando supe que eras tú me surgió la duda, incluso llegue a pensar que podrías estar con Ryan por el dinero de la familia pero lo acabo de descartar. Lo primero que hiciste después de que tu padre casi te matara sabiendo los riesgos que corrías; viniste hasta aquí, lo que valoro mucho y se por lo mismo aunque cueste decirlo que amas a mi hijo.

Troy quedo boquiabierto, le costaba creer la polaridad que existía, el padre de Ryan ya lo quería como uno mas de la familia, en cambio su padre lo había prácticamente echado de su vida. Aunque costara reconocerlo esto no se lo esperaba, le costaba asimilar la información de aquel adulto, que imagino peor que su propio padre.

Lo único que te voy a pedir – interrumpió los pensamientos de Troy- es una simple cosa –

Dígame señor Evans - contesto Troy en un silencio que no ameritaba respuesta de él

Si haces sufrir a mi hijo, de cualquier forma, que considere injustificada, te veras con el peso de toda la familia Evans- Dijo El adulto mientras miraba al chico con una mirada seria y dura, lo que hizo acomodarse en el asiento y evitar mirar hacia otro lado ya que se sentía intimidado.

No… no señor Evans – contesto Troy mientras sonreía – No podría hacer sufrir a Ryan, el es demasiado bueno como para hacerlo sufrir.

Mientras Troy decía esas palabras, no podía evitar sonrojarse y que en su cara se dibujara una sonrisa un poco tonta y avergonzada. Luego de esto el padre de Ryan se puso de pie y extendió la mano al capitán de los Wildcats, el cual temeroso la tomó y en unos segundos ya estaba de pie al lado de su nuevo "Suegro". El adulto lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo apretó bien fuerte en contra de él.

Bienvenido a la familia, Troy Bolton – Dijo el señor Evans mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la pareja de Ryan.

Gracias… señor Evans – logró decir con el poco aire que podía respirar – se lo agradezco mucho en verdad – Troy trato de quejarse mucho por el apretón pues aún estaba adolorido por la paliza de su padre, pero ese dolor no era nada pues era un dolor "bueno" uno cálido, que no recibía hace ya mucho tiempo; por lo mismo también evito llorar, pues no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

El jefe de la familia salió del estudio junto con Troy mientras Ryan y Sharpay junto con unas mucamas ordenaban el desorden que había quedado en la sala de estar. Troy comenzó a pensar que aquel desastre lo había hecho una persona llena de ira y con mucha rabia.

Ryan – se acerco Troy al ojiverde - ¿Quién causo este desastre?

Fui yo con mi papá – contesto Ryan - nos pusimos a jugar Golf dentro de la casa…

El silencio se hizo notar al igual que la mentira que tejía Ryan.

Ryan, eres un gran actor, es no te lo dudo – dijo Troy – pero, ¿Cuan idiota crees que soy?

Ryan al igual que Sharpay y las mucamas se detuvieron para ver a Troy, era obvio que estaban mintiendo.

No puedes evitar que te conozca y no sepas mentirme- termino diciendo Troy

Esto…- Ryan bajo los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rojo carmesí – sabes muy bien quien fue –

Fue mi padre ¿no? – pregunto Troy mientras empuñaba las manos – ¡que se cree de venir a destruir las cosas!, ¡¿Por qué no llamaron a la policía?!

Fue para evitar escándalos - interrumpió Sharpay – mis padres los odian, aparte son puras cosas que se pueden volver a comprar en China y en esos lugares – continuó la rubia mientras miraba a Troy tratando de desnudarlo con la mirada y con una sonrisa como si no estuviera pensando lo que estaba diciendo.

Ryan, por favor ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? – preguntó Troy sin pensar mucho

Troy, estás enojado, creo que no sería la mejor idea – Contesto Ryan –

Es para dos cosas, este asunto debo arreglarlo lo antes posible aparte necesito ropa, no pretenderás que ande por todos lados con ropa de hospitalizado -

Debería llevarte al hospital – contestó Ryan – Te llevare a tu casa si es lo que quieres, pero tendré listo el teléfono en caso de tener que llamar al 911.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta que acostumbraba a manejar Ryan, al joven basquetbolista le costo más acomodarse en la gran camioneta, en donde unas cuantas exclamaciones de dolor salieron por su boca haciendo que Ryan lo tratase de ayudar, empeorando un poco la situación, cuando lograron acomodarse, emprendieron la marcha, sin muchas ganas de parte del ojiverde.

Mientras iban en camino, Ryan comenzó a preocuparse pues Troy al entrar en esa casa podría volver a ser agredido, o bien que su padre monte un escándalo e inclusive tratara de golpearlo a él, estaba asustado pues era como llevar a un hombre a una trinchera en donde si o si iban a haber balas y alguien terminaría herido. Ryan temía que algo malo le pasara a Troy, quien se dio cuenta de la preocupación, puso su mano sobre la de Ryan, que estaba en la palanca de cambio, estuvieron un rato así en silencio, pues en el silencio compartían sus deseos, pues ya estaban juntos y nada los iba a separar.

Llegaron a la calle en la que vivía Troy, se detuvieron a unas casas de diferencia y podían notar que estaba la camioneta del padre de Troy, detuvieron el vehículo y ambos de quedaron quietos un tiempo. Troy se acerco y le dio un cálido beso al que podía llamar sin miedos ni tapujos novio, estuvieron un tiempo juntos intercambiando caricias en las mejillas, jugueteando un poco con los cabellos del otro, hasta que Troy abrió la puerta de la camioneta, cuando ya había cerrado la puerta le dijo moviendo los labios: "_No me demorare mucho; te amo_"

Ryan vio como la figura del ojiazul de iba alejando, hasta que desapareció cuando entro al umbral de su casa, y cuando lo cruzo el corazón de Ryan no dejaba de latir, cada segundo parecía un minuto para él, y aguardo en la oscuridad arriba de su coche y podía sentir como el corazón le latía hasta en su garganta y los minutos pasaban, la noche se hacia eterna y ya Troy no salía, había pasado casi 30 minutos; Ryan no sabía que hacer, si llamaba al 911 estaría exagerando si entraba a la casa podría empeorar la situación. Un silencio se hizo presente en toda la calle y un estrepitoso ruido sonó y envolvió toda la calle y se pudo ver que una pequeña ráfaga de luz se prendió y apago en la casa de los Bolton.

Ryan marco lo más rápido que pudo mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos y sus manos tiritaban al mismo tiempo, algo le había pasado a Troy; dio la dirección y cuando ya había cortado pudo darse cuenta que una figura salía de la casa de los Bolton y se subía a la antigua camioneta, la cual se alejo lo más rápido que podía mientras algunos vecinos asustados por el ruido salían a ver que era lo que había pasado.

Ryan bajo de su auto y las piernas le tiritaban, corrió y el camino le parecía interminable, llegó a la puerta de entrada, trató de abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada, comenzó a empujarla y darle patadas hasta que la puerta cedió y se genero un estrepitoso ruido. Comenzó a buscar de manera tentativa pues pocas veces había estado en esa casa y le costaba mucho reconocerla en la oscuridad. Llego a la sala de estar y pudo ver un bulto tirado en el suelo con un espeso y oscuro líquido alrededor de "eso".

Se acerco con temor al bulto para no reconocer que era eso que estaba ahí, cuando lo dio vuelta enmudeció, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por los ojos de Ryan.

Un desgarrador grito masculino advirtió a todos lo que podría estar pasando en ese momento un grito aterrador, un grito que helaba los huesos con solo sentirlo.

¡¡¡¡TROOOOOOOOOY!!!! -

-------ooooo------ooooo---------

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que debo decir es el penultimo de esta historia que se ha cultivado durante aprox. 3 años... uff como pasa el tiempo O.O!

Agradecimientos:

**Write fics**

**Hinori-Chan**

**Hayden Bell **

**Marinelly **(tu angustia por este fic hizo que este sea la fusión de dos, y que ya este trabajando en el capítulo final, gracias por el mensaje =))

-----

ME retiro con la mente en que amaron el capítulo y estan apretando review xD jojojo

Bye

**x. T-K . x**


	18. LOVE & PAIN

No me digan nada, merezco la muerte por subirlo casi después de más de un año sin subir nada… lo se lo se… después me tiran las piedras… por miles de problemas no pude subirlo, se borro, después lo hice pero no me gusto y este es el tercero, y final, espero que les guste, los dejo de molestar a todos y continúen leyendo… el ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC….

Los dejo… Enjoy it!

-ooooo-oooooo-

Previamente:

Ryan vio como la figura del ojiazul de iba alejando, hasta que desapareció cuando entro al umbral de su casa, y cuando lo cruzo el corazón de Ryan no dejaba de latir, cada segundo parecía un minuto para él, y aguardo en la oscuridad arriba de su coche y podía sentir como el corazón le latía hasta en su garganta y los minutos pasaban, la noche se hacia eterna y ya Troy no salía, había pasado casi 30 minutos; Ryan no sabía que hacer, si llamaba al 911 estaría exagerando si entraba a la casa podría empeorar la situación. Un silencio se hizo presente en toda la calle y un estrepitoso ruido sonó y envolvió toda la calle y se pudo ver que una pequeña ráfaga de luz se prendió y apago en la casa de los Bolton.

Ryan marco lo más rápido que pudo mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos y sus manos tiritaban al mismo tiempo, algo le había pasado a Troy; dio la dirección y cuando ya había cortado pudo darse cuenta que una figura salía de la casa de los Bolton y se subía a la antigua camioneta, la cual se alejo lo más rápido que podía mientras algunos vecinos asustados por el ruido salían a ver que era lo que había pasado.

Ryan bajo de su auto y las piernas le tiritaban, corrió y el camino le parecía interminable, llegó a la puerta de entrada, trató de abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada, comenzó a empujarla y darle patadas hasta que la puerta cedió y se genero un estrepitoso ruido. Comenzó a buscar de manera tentativa pues pocas veces había estado en esa casa y le costaba mucho reconocerla en la oscuridad. Llego a la sala de estar y pudo ver un bulto tirado en el suelo con un espeso y oscuro líquido alrededor de "eso".

Se acerco con temor al bulto para no reconocer que era eso que estaba ahí, cuando lo dio vuelta enmudeció, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por los ojos de Ryan.

Un desgarrador grito masculino advirtió a todos lo que podría estar pasando en ese momento un grito aterrador, un grito que helaba los huesos con solo sentirlo.

¡TROOOOOOOOOY! –

**-oooo-ooo-**

**L.O.V.E. & P.A.I.N.**

Algunos vecinos luego del estrepitoso ruido inmediatamente llamaron a la policía, unos se acercaron a ver si podían ayudar y lo único que pensó Ryan fue que de inmediato alguien llamara a una ambulancia urgente

Mientras tanto, Ryan sujetaba a Troy con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando creía que eran felices esto tenía que pasar. Ryan se levanto y busco el interruptor para poder encender la luz y ver lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Cuando la luz se encendió un gran dolor en el pecho y unas ganas insostenibles de gritar brotaron de su interior. Todo estaba intacto pero en la muralla había unas pocas marcas de sangre, en cambio el suelo y alrededor del cuerpo de Troy estaban cubiertos de gran cantidad del líquido color carmesí.

Ry... an- dijo Troy con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Ryan se acerco rápidamente y tomo con fuerza la mano de su amante, mientras derramaba lagrimas.

Troy- dijo mientras sujetaba la mano con fuerza – no hables, no te esfuerces más de lo necesario.

Troy, blanco como un papel por la perdida de sangre sonrió con su típica sonrisa juguetona, mientras que con la otra mano se tocaba el lugar donde la bala había atravesado para hacerse algo de presión para evitar tanto el dolor.

déjame decirte algo – dijo Troy mientras trataba se acomodarse- esto es por si acaso – reitero mientras la voz comenzaba a debilitarse- yo… quiero besarte

El rostro de Ryan cambio, mientras se acercaba delicadamente al capitán de los linces le dolía besarlo en ese estado pensando que quizás ese sería el último beso. Mientras tomaba un poco de aire Troy logro susurrar

Ryan… te amo-

Luego de eso la cabeza de Troy se fue hacia atrás, los ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo más débil.

Troy- dijo Ryan – ¿Troy que te pasa? – Ryan se acerco a su pecho y escucho como los latidos del ojiazul eran cada segundo más débiles al igual que su respiración. - ¡TROY!- volvió a gritar Ryan entrando en desesperación.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de ambulancia y de la policía, acercándose a una gran velocidad, a lo que Ryan se acerco a Troy para traerlo de nuevo en si, dándole suaves palmadas en el rostro

¡Troy!, resiste un poco más – decía mientras lloraba viendo como perdía a su amado- ¿escuchas?, La ambulancia ya está cerca, ¡aguanta un poco más!

Los ojos del ojiazul se cerraron y la cabeza se fue hacia un lado, sin poder sostenerla, los labios se cerraron y su mano soltó lentamente la de Ryan.

¡Troy! – Grito Ryan con un grito que salió de su alma – ¡no me dejes!... ¡NO AHORA! –

La ambulancia había llegado a la casa, los paramédicos se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil del capitán de los linces; estos tomaron sus signos vitales, estos eran débiles pero aún así iban a tratar de reanimarlo, lo subieron rápidamente a la camilla y lo trasladaron a la ambulancia mientras Ryan los seguía, desecho y angustiado por la situación.

Uno de los encargados de la vida de Troy se acerco a Ryan para decirle que por su cuenta debía llegar al hospital y avisarle a los familiares más directos, su madre y su padre. Antes de todo el paramédico señalo:

Se que no es un buen momento pero él esta muy complicado, ha perdido mucha sangre, y no sabemos si el proyectil salió o aún esta adentro – continuo sin mucho animo el paramédico- trataremos de aumentar su volemia, pero la bala debió haber roto una gran porción de intestino – el paramédico miro hacia abajo – no tiene muchas esperanzas de vida…

El paramédico se subió a la ambulancia y esta salió velozmente de ahí emitiendo un estrepitoso ruido, el rostro de Ryan no era nada reconfortante, sus manos tiritaban, su visión se hacia borrosa por las lágrimas, perdió el equilibrio varias veces mientras deambulaba por la calle en dirección a su auto.

Subió, cerro la puerta y busco dentro de sus contactos el numero de su madre, lo hayo y llamo mientras su corazón trataba de salir por su pecho.

Señora Bolton… Soy Ryan –

¡Ryan!, estoy en el hospital y al parecer Troy se escapo y no se donde esta… ¿sabes tú algo?

Señora Bolton- la voz de Ryan se entrecorto por la angustia – Troy va en una ambulancia hacia allá –

¡Ryan!- grito la madre de Troy - ¿¡que le paso a mi hijo! ¿¡Esta bien!

Le dispararon en su casa…- fue hablar con su esposo y este… - Ryan no pudo seguir hablando, aunque el quisiera pues la señora Bolton inmediatamente había cortado el teléfono.

Ryan marco el teléfono de su hermana y le dijo que se vistiera y que partiera de inmediato al hospital, pues algo terrible había pasado y no podía contarlo por teléfono.

Ryan manejo lo más rápido que pudo, sus reflejos no eran los mejores pero aún así intento conducir de la forma más prudente; cuando llego al hospital bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia la urgencia en donde encontró a la madre llena de lágrimas, con el maquillaje, sentada y con la mirada perdida.

Cuando la madre vio a Ryan se desespero más, brotaron más lagrimas de sus ojos pues el ojiverde no se había percatado que estaba cubierto de la sangre de Troy…

¿¡QUE LE PASO A MI HIJO! – Grito la madre de Troy mientras se acercaba a Ryan - ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

Lleve a Troy a su casa pues quería hablar con su padre, espere alrededor de 20 minutos, después de eso sentí el disparo y vi como el señor Bolton salía de su casa y conducía muy rápido-

La madre de Troy seguía angustiada, se sentó y volvió a preguntarle a Ryan:

¿Te dijeron algo los paramédicos acerca de Troy?

No; nada – mintió Ryan, pues no quería volver a llorar y mucho menos quería hacer llorar a la madre de Troy –

Pasaron diez minutos, en donde todo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que llego Sharpay con sus padres, a los cuales les impacto ver a Ryan cubierto de sangre, en especial a la melliza pues esta casi se desmalla al ver tanta sangre en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Posterior a esto la espera se hacia más larga; le habían informado que Troy Bolton había ingresado a las 00: 15cuando ya eran casi las 2:00 comenzaron a llegar visitas que nadie esperaba. Llego su amigo Chad junto con Zeke y Jason, después de eso llegaron Martha y Kelsi, todos anonadados por lo acontecido; la madre de Troy le ofreció a todos que se fueran a descansar y cualquier cosa ella los llamaría, a lo que todos se negaron; ellos querían tener la noticia fuera buena o mala.

Eran casi las 3:00 cuando otra visita llega al lugar de espera, era Gabriella, la cual muy afligida, llena de lágrimas en los ojos le costaba mucho mantenerse en píe.

Ryan la miró de reojo, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, ni siquiera a saludarlo.

El tiempo se hacia eterno en la sala de espera todos se miraban las cansadas caras, algunos bostezaban, otros lagrimaban por el sueño.

Dentro de la espera Gabriella se acerco a Ryan y pregunto si podía hablar con él a solas; mientras Chad miraba a lo lejos esa escena.

Ryan nunca quise que esto pasara –

Lo se, creo que nadie quería que esto pasara, pero paso –

Me siento tan culpable, yo fui la que empezó todo esto y ahora… si Troy muere… – las lagrimas comenzaban a salir –

Tranquila Gabriella – sonrió Ryan – Troy no va a morir – hasta el quería creer eso- no te tortures más

Fui muy egoísta, si en verdad amaba a Troy debí dejarlo ser feliz… -

Tranquila, cuando el despierte se sentirá muy feliz si tu le dices eso…-

Es que no puedo mirarlo a la cara, no creo que el me perdone -

¿Crees que Troy no te perdonara?... todos sabemos que Troy es una gran persona.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un hombre vestido con un traje verde y gorra, que atravesó la puerta para ingresar a cirugía

¿algún familiar de Troy Bolton? – la madre se acerco mientras todos estaban alrededor; sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

Fue una cirugía difícil, nos costo encontrar la hemorragia y dentro de la intervención se nos descompenso, aparte de esto, el proyectil rompió parte de las viseras lo que genero otras complicaciones; por el momento esta estable pero aún así estará en observación por 24 horas.

Todos se miraron las caras, emocionados pero aún así angustiados, no podían pensar en otra cosa que la salud del capitán de los Wildcats.

Chicos, ahora que ya tienen noticias, pueden irse, cualquier novedad se las haré saber a la brevedad – dijo la señora Bolton en voz alta.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, la gran mayoría agotados por la espera comenzaron a despedirse afectuosamente de la señora Bolton la cual solo sonreía con un poco de tristeza.

Cuando todos se habían ido, solo quedaba Ryan con la madre de Troy, pues Ryan les había dicho a su hermana y padres que se fueran, que el esperaría ahí por cualquier cosa. En esa espera la madre se Troy se acerca a Ryan y le pregunta si la puede acompañar a tomar un café, mientras caminaban el silencio se apodero del hospital, cuando ya llegaron a la maquina dispensadora, se vieron obligados a conversar.

La verdad, no se que decirte Ryan – comenzó a romper el hielo la señora Bolton – puede que todo esto sea tu culpa…

Ryan se quedo en silencio mientras miraba el suelo y se mordía la lengua para no decir nada que generara más problemas de los que ya habían.

Pero no te culpo a ti Ryan – retomo la señora Bolton – si mi hijo es feliz contigo, yo seré feliz, pero no puedo perdonar a ese hombre… - el último comentario tranquilizo más a Ryan.

Señora Bolton… - dijo Ryan – disculpe por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar esta semana, ha sido de locos y con esto… -

No tienes que disculparte Ryan; las cosas tienen que pasar, y esto eventualmente ocurriría, quizás no hoy pero más adelante tendría que pasar. –

Ambos pasaron la noche ahí, la madre de Troy estaba constantemente visitando a las enfermeras por el estado de su hijo, pues aún no podían visitarlo, mientras Ryan esperaba recostado en la sala de espera.

Dieron las 9:00 ambos con cara demacrada, un poco pálida por la falta de sueño, les costo reincorporarse, se sonrieron y ambos se acercaron a la enfermera para poder preguntar por el estado del ser que ambos amaban.

El paciente Bolton despertó hoy a las 8:00 señalando un poco de molestias y con muchas ganas de ver a alguien, en su estado no es recomendable recibir visitas, pero como ha insistido tanto dejaremos que entren. – contesto la enfermera.

Entraron conducidos por la enfermera y no fue la mejor imagen de Troy, estaba recostado con cables por todo el pecho y los brazos, un catéter para la orina, ventilación, su rostro pálido por la perdida de sangre, y con mascarilla de oxigeno.

Cuando el capitán de los Wildcats los vio entrar no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la madre se acerco llorando a acariciar su cabeza, a ponerlo en su pecho como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y algo le pasaba, mientras Ryan contemplaba la imagen a lo lejos sin querer interrumpir esa bella imagen, conteniendo las lagrimas por saber que su amante estaba vivo y estable.

Ryan espero afuera mientras la madre aún estaba con él, pues era difícil no acariciarlo y besarlo en ese momento; aunque la madre supiera, aún era complicado.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando la madre de Troy salió y le dijo a Ryan que podía entrar pero solo por unos minutos, pues estaba cansado, pero insistía en verlo.

Cuando entro, Troy le estiro la mano, trataba de acercarlo y sentirlo; cuando estuvieron juntos, no quisieron besarse, solo contemplarse, darse por enterado que ambos estaban bien.

Troy… me alegra verte… -

¿Creíste que me ibas a sacar de tu vida tan fácil Ryan? – dijo Troy sonriendo y tratando de alivianar la situación.

Hasta en estos estados eres capaz de hablar tonterías – dijo Ryan mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza. – ¿Qué te hicieron?-

Me hicieron una herida en el abdomen, es mas o menos grande, y no muy bonita – dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago y el resto del abdomen- parece que fue algo muy complicado-

A mi, las cicatrices me parecen sexys – mencionó Ryan mientras levantaba una mejilla para simular una manera picara, a lo que Troy como siempre reacciono poniéndose rojo.

Ryan… pero… esta con puntos y fea… y todo eso… - dijo entrecortado mientras le comenzaban unas puntadas.

No te exaltes Wildcat, me voy ahora mejor, sino tu madre quizás que hace conmigo después –

Ryan se acerco dulcemente y le beso la mejilla, pues así quizás no le produciría algún problema al ojiazul pues podía emocionarse un poco y posterior a eso las cosas podrían empeorar. Aliviado por ver a su novio mejor de lo que el creía que estaba, se fue de la habitación; cuando abrió la puerta mira hacia atrás y contemplo como Troy lo miraba fijamente y acto reflejo el capitán de los Wildcats le arrojo un beso en el aire, lo que hizo ruborizar al rubio, esbozo una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Ryan camino hacia la sala de espera, en donde estaba la madre de Troy más tranquila pero aún impactada por todo lo ocurrido, cuando Ryan llego, comenzó a hablarle para poder coordinarse.

Ryan, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, el hospital tiene mi teléfono por si pasa algo y también di aviso para prohibir la entrada a su padre, ahora iré a la policía para decir lo que paso, después de eso volveré… ¿tu que harás?

Me quedare aquí Señora Bolton- contesto el ojiverde- cualquier cosa le doy mi teléfono móvil para que estemos en contacto, aparte si llegan algunos amigos les contare como está y todos los detalles; no se preocupe

Gracias Ryan – contesto la mujer mientras anotaba su móvil en el de Ryan – cualquier cosa me avisas ¿vale?

No se preocupe Señora Bolton, la mantendré al tanto de todo – la madre se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryan para despedirse, después de eso salió lo más rápido que pudo

Durante toda la mañana comenzaron a llegar los amigos y conocidos de Troy, la gran mayoría era la que estaba cuando sucedió el incidente, todos le preguntaban a Ryan mientras el explicaba como estaba pero sin entrar en muchos detalles del accidente, pues se podrían descubrir muchas más cosas de la que algunos deberían saber.

Los días pasaron y Ryan visitaba a Troy todos los días, pero por poco tiempo pues había muchas personas que lo venían a ver todos los días, sus amigos y amigas, al final volvió a ser amigo de Chad y las cosas con Gabriella estaban un poco mejor, no del todo bien pero mejor.

En una semana y media Troy ya estaba dado de alta, había pasado todos los test, solo estaba un poco anémico pero eso podía recuperarlo poco a poco en su hogar.

Camino a casa con su madre Troy comenzó a hacer un par de preguntas un poco incomodas respecto a su padre

Mamá; ¿has sabido algo de mi papá? –

No mucho – mintió la madre, para no herir los sentimientos de Troy- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Solo por saber – dijo Troy mientras se sobaba el abdomen inspeccionando los puntos de la cicatriz. – yo se que sabes algo mamá, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

La madre guardo silencio durante mucho tiempo, cuando pudo hablar su voz salía un poco entrecortada.

Tu padre fue arrestado por intento de asesinato, están investigando todo lo ocurrido, solamente necesitan tu testificación y depende de eso si queda en prisión o no-

Troy palideció, no quería creerlo, mal que mal era su padre y lo apoyo en todos los momentos en los que el lo necesito, sabía que haberle disparado era complicado pero aún así no quería que fuera a prisión.

**-oooooo-**

Pasaron varios días cuando Troy recién pudo ir a testificar, cuando lo hizo su padre estaba esposado al lado de su abogado defensor.

Troy paso al estrado e hizo el juramento, comenzaron a bombardear las preguntas de los abogados, primero fue el turno del que lo defendía

Joven, ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

18 años

¿Usted actualmente vive con sus padres?

Si, así es

¿Es cierto que su padre es el hombre que esta ahí sentado y es el actual entrenador del equipo de basquetball de su escuela?

Si

¿El hombre que esta ahí sentado, atento contra su vida y le disparo en el pecho?

El abogado del padre exclamo – ¡objeción!, esta induciendo la respuesta del testigo – a lo que el juez contesto, mirando al ojiazul – si usted quiere responder puede hacerlo jovencito, a lo cual Troy asintió con la cabeza.

No se si quiso o no atentar contra mi vida, pero aún así creo que no quiso hacerlo, mi padre no es una mala persona y no merece ir a prisión, esto pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero no fue así, pude haber muerto, pero no lo estoy… - Troy guardo silencio otorgándole la palabra al abogado.

¿Por qué crees que tu padre, el acusado te disparo?

No quiero responder esa pregunta - contesto Troy -

Jovencito, estás bajo juramento y esto te puede costar caro por impedir el avance de una investigación judicial- dijo el juez

Troy guardo silencio unos segundos, trago un poco de saliva aguardo un momento tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que latía a una gran velocidad…

Me disparo… me disparo por mi condición sexual –

No más preguntas su señoría – Comento el abogado defensor mientras toda la sala guardaba silencio.

Se puso de píe el abogado de su padre y comenzó a preguntar las preguntas que había escrito en un papel.

Jovencito ¿su padre estaba manipulando el arma o la estaba limpiando en el momento que estaban conversando?

No, mi padre estaba un poco alterado, luego saco el arma de una gaveta

Apunto contra usted y disparo a sangre fría o usted hizo caso omiso al petitorio de que se alejase-

El me apunto y me pidió que me fuera – la voz de Troy comenzó a entrecortarse y los ojos a llenarse de lágrimas – dijo que yo no era su hijo… trate de acercarme para abrazarlo y… me disparo-

¿Ósea usted no hizo caso acerca de la advertencia?

¡Objeción! – dijo el abogado de Troy – Esta tratando de justificar el disparo y el intento de asesinato de mi cliente –

Reformulo – comento el abogado - ¿Por qué usted Joven Bolton, no se fue? ¿Por qué siguió insistiendo?

Porque el es mi padre, no quiero que el me odie… soy su hijo… yo lo quiero… -

No más preguntas su señoría

Joven puede retirarse – dijo el juez

Señor juez, puedo decir algo ante el jurado – el juez lo miro y asintió con su cabeza- Mi padre no es una persona mala, lo hizo por un arrebato, pero no merece ir a la cárcel, no es malo como pueden creer… por favor no lo hagan sufrir…

El estrado quedo en silencio, Troy se puso de píe, y se sentó en el publico al lado de su madre, esperando el veredicto, esperando, su padre se dio vuelta con los ojos llorosos y susurro unas palabras las cuales hicieron emocionar tanto a su madre como a él.

Perdóname hijo… yo te amo…-

El jurado entro, le pasaron un papel al juez y el presidente del jurado comenzó a hablar

Encontramos al acusado Jack Bolton, Culpable del intento de homicidio.

Muy bien, entonces lo sentencio a… - el juez fue interrumpido por el presidente del jurado.

Estimado juez, queremos hacerle una petición como jurado, conociendo la cantidad de años y del testimonio de la victima pedimos que se rebaje a la mitad la pena-

Solicitud aceptada – menciono el juez – Sr. Bolton usted tiene suerte… Lo sentenció a 7 años en prisión con posibilidades de rebajar a 5 años en prisión por buena conducta, se cierra el caso – el juez dio fin a la sesión dando un golpe con el martillo.

Antes que se llevaran a Jack, Troy y su madre se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, no dijeron ni una palabra, solo se abrazaron y se emocionaron, mal que mal, estaría lejos de ellos por lo bajo 5 años.

Cuando volvieron a su casa todo estaba silencioso, estaban muy tristes, ninguno de los dos quiso almorzar, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Troy se recostó para descansar un poco, pues los puntos y las heridas aún le tiraban un poco, y el medico le dijo que hasta 2 meses podía continuar con esos dolores.

**-ooooo-**

Ya han pasado 2 años del incidente que casi le costo la vida al capitán de los Wildcats, la relación de Troy con Ryan ya era algo formal, todos sus amigos lo sabían desde Gabriella hasta Chad.

A Troy aún le costaba decir abiertamente su relación pero ya todos sus cercanos lo sabían lo que para él era mucho fácil. Gabriella ya había arreglado todos sus problemas con Troy de hecho tenía un novio nuevo que había conocido en la universidad. Le contaba todos sus problemas y Troy se los contaba a ella también, entre ellos había una amistad en donde se cooperaban para salir de los problemas.

Con Chad no fue lo mismo, solo se ven esporádicamente, en las reuniones del equipo o bien en reuniones que involucre mucha gente, el lazo de amistad entre ellos se corto, por lo general mantenían mucha distancia entre ellos.

Sharpay, ahora su cuñada estaba un poco resentida y de vez en cuando trataba de seducir a Troy, era ahí cuando Ryan se molestaba y le armaba un escándalo a Sharpay en donde Troy se ponía nervioso, rojo y por lo general dejaba de hablar porque siempre Ryan le decía a su hermana: "si a su cosita no le interesan rubias tontas... NO LO MOLESTES"

El resto de sus amigos siguió mirándolo igual, con la excepción que tenía un novio.

El padre de Troy, Jack aún estaba en prisión, le quedaban aún 3 años en prisión, pero la relación con su hijo había mejorado considerablemente, su conducta era muy calmada, pues en la misma prisión había un psicólogo que lo estaba ayudando a llevar este problema.

La relación entre ellos era alegre, Troy le costaba acostumbrarse; Ryan era muy meloso y le gustaban mucho los cariños y los besos en cualquier parte, en cambio Troy trataba de ser un poco más recatado y escueto en todos los sentidos. Se veían poco pues estando en la universidad ya el tiempo lo dedicaban cada uno en su casa de estudios, el tiempo que compartían eran las vacaciones y algunos fines de semana largos, de vez en cuando Ryan lo iba a visitar a la universidad de California, otras Troy lo iba a visitar a Juilliard en donde él se sentía un poco intimidado pues la gran mayoría de los hombres lo miraba con algo de deseo, pero por suerte estaba su ojiverde para mirarlos con ojos de odio y furia diciendo aléjense él es completamente mío.

Dentro de todo había pasado, estaban todos felices, vivían como querían, al fin de cuentas vivían su vida….

**-ooooo-**

Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer, gracias por acompañarme casi tres años de escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado a todos y si no es así, pues espero que encuentren otro fic que les haya gustado… mis clásicos agradecimientos personales a:

FELOPOH

Vivaelanime

Karen Yaoista Forever

Fadua

Pipo Writer

Hinoiri-chan

Mery

Write Fics

Hayden Bell

Y a todos los que alguna vez dejaron un review y los que me pusieron como autora favorita o historia favorita, muy agradecida de todos ustedes… los llevo en mi corazón, espero volver a escribir otro fic que les guste a todos….

Muchos saludos y se despide

**X- Toppsy Krets –X**

PD: no lo dejare como capitulo final… se viene un prologo que estoy trabajando… si querían "acción" se viene en el prologo como gran final :$


	19. Epilogo

Chicos y chicas, lo prometido es deuda, les subo el epilogo, espero que les guste y con esto le pongo fin al fic!

Antes de leer un servicio de utilidad pública: este capitulo- epilogo tiene escritos explicitos de sexo, las personas que no esten dispuestas a leer o bien sean sensibles a este tema, espero lo comprendan y queda bajo su responsabilidad si lo leen o no

-ooooo-oooooooooooooo-

**Epilogo**

Luego de una reunión con todos los compañeros de curso que solían hacer cuando todos estaban por la ciudad, Troy y Ryan se retiraron juntos como era de costumbre desde que eran novios. Por lo general siempre utilizaban el auto de Ryan, era bastante más económico que la camioneta del año 82' que tenía Troy.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Ryan a Troy mientras miraban la hora en el vehiculo del ojiverde.

Es temprano – acoto Troy – quede con mi madre que volvería a las 4:30 a más tardar, pero son recién las 23:45-

Ryan aún no prendía el automóvil, contemplaba a su amante, su piel seudomorena, sus brazos fuertes, sus grandes manos, sus abultadas mejillas, su sonrisa encantadora, sus penetrantes ojos azules, su pelo algo despeinado pero que le encantaba. En ese mismo momento las manos de Ryan comenzaron a sudar y Troy aludido con la mirada perdida del ojiverde comenzó a ponerse algo tenso, pero sin pensarlo se acerco suavemente y lo beso tierna y delicadamente en la boca, beso que estremeció a Ryan por completo.

Continuaron un par de minutos, la mano de Ryan comenzó a acercarse por la retaguardia de Troy, acarició su espalda que estaba algo encorvada para poder besar a Ryan. Mientras el ojiverde recorría la espalda de Troy, este último con su mano derecha sujetaba suave y tiernamente el cuello de su amante, el beso cada vez aumentaba su intensidad de vez en cuando dejaban salir uno que otro alarido para poder respirar, sus lenguas hacían contacto mientras ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras el tiempo para ellos se hacia infinito por cada respiración que daban estando sus labios juntos.

Troy se alejo un poco de Ryan dando a entender que estaba ya un poco cansado de ese largo y apasionado beso, se retiro tímidamente y miro detenidamente a los calidos ojos verdes de Ryan, se miraron por unos minutos mientras ambos no sabían que hacer con sus manos Troy observo a Ryan dejo salir de boca unas palabras.

Ya se lo que podemos hacer- menciono Troy mientras acomodaba la respiración – Me dio mucha hambre –

El comentario de Troy le cayo como piedra en la cabeza a Ryan, lo que hizo que callara y cambiara su expresión inmediatamente, encendió el auto, saco el freno de manos y sin decir ni mirar al capitán de los Wildcats puso primera cuando sintió una gran y fuerte mano que lo sujetaba, miro de forma desafiante a Troy, pero no pudo con su rostro suave, sereno y con un leve toque de picardía.

No me dejaste terminar- dijo el basquetbolista – tengo mucha hambre… de ti –

Ryan lo quedo mirando mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, como sus labios se movían y al terminar esbozaba una sonrisa llena de ganas de travesuras.

¿Qué…qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero… aparte hace como 1 mes que no hacemos algo así-

¿En donde?- pregunto el ojiverde

Donde para ti sea más cómodo…- se acerco y beso la mejilla del conductor.

Se donde ir y no esta muy lejos de aquí –

Tu eres el conductor, solo conduce, mientras no se me pase la cale…

Troy no pudo terminar cuando Ryan estaba conduciendo quizás al límite de velocidad de esa calle y cuando podía con o sin la intención ponía la mano en la entrepierna de Troy, mientras este le acariciaba la pierna izquierda.

Cuando Ryan detuvo el vehiculo, Troy no tenía la más minima idea de donde estaban, eran unos edificios no muy viejos ubicados a la salida de Albuquerque.

Ryan, ¿En donde estamos?

Es una sorpresa – dijo Ryan mientras acariciaba la pierna del capitán. – Baja y yo te conduzco.

Troy asintió con la cabeza, descendió de la camioneta suavemente, cerro la puerta y trato de recordar si alguna vez ya había estado ahí, pero aunque lo intentase, era inútil, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ese lugar.

Ven, dame la mano – mencionó Ryan entre las penumbras mientras le extendía su mano al Wildcat.

¿A donde es que vamos? – volvió a insistir Troy mientras apretaba la mano de su pareja.

Ya te dije que es una sorpresa y no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos-

Ryan lo condujo por los estacionamientos del complejo de departamentos, descendió unas escaleras con unas plantas decorativas alrededor, pasando el puente subieron por unas escaleras y llegaron a una puerta en donde no se podía ver bien el número por la oscuridad que rondaba en el ambiente. Ryan saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, la puso dentro de la cerradura y abrió la puerta de forma suave, busco la luz a mano izquierda de la entrada y cuando las encontró presiono lo interruptores.

Las luces inundaron toda la habitación, en un comienzo el destello impidió a Troy mirar su interior, dio un paso al frente junto con Ryan. Luego de unos segundos sus ojos estaban acomodados a la luz y se enfrento con una visión de una sala de estar decorada con un comedor con 4 sillas, un living con 3 sillones, una mesa en donde estaba una planta y una que otra decoración, había una chimenea hacia el ala sur y sobre esta habían unas hermosas fotos de Ryan, del grupo de amigos y de Troy. Se dio vuelta y vio una puerta cercana al comedor que al parecer daba a la cocina, por el otro lado del comedor, hacia el oeste había un ventanal que dejaba salir a una terraza que también tenía unos muebles de verano que eran capaces se sobrevivir al intemperie. A un lado de la puerta de entrada estaba una escalera en forma de caracol que permitía ver algo del segundo piso, eventualmente a un al lado derecho de la escalera había otra compuerta que daba al baño de visitas.

Ryan… ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Troy mirando hacia los lados mientras se acercaba a la chimenea

Este es mi hogar Troy- dijo Ryan mientras se acercaba – Es nuestro hogar, para no tener problemas con mis padres o los tuyos – menciono mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Troy.

¿En verdad?... y ¿Cuanto dinero te costo, cuanto puedo colaborar? – dijo Troy de inmediato pensando en un lugar para trabajar para poder obtener dinero.

No seas tonto, no me debes nada, esto fue un regalo de mis padres, me dieron un poco más de libertad, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga que ir todos los fines de semana a su casa. – dijo mientras sonreía

Ryan se acerco suavemente a lo que Troy correspondió jugando con él, alejándose hasta chocar con la pared que cubría su espalda. Comenzaron a besarse tranquilamente, nadie los apuraba, nadie los podía ver o atrapar en ese acto, se podían dejar llevar por el tiempo, por sus cuerpos…

Troy comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras lo hacía se separaba un poco de su amante y recorría con ambas manos el cuerpo del ojiverde, acariciaba su espalda por completo, luego desordenaba su pelo, arañaba su parte posterior sin preámbulo mientras el rey del drama dejaba exhalar uno que otro quejido tanto de dolor como de excitación

Ryan tomo por la cintura a su enamorado, levanto su polera por los costados, se separaron por unos segundos mientras retiraba la apretada playera de su acompañante. Cuando tironeo para poder retirarla de su cabeza el ojiazul dejo salir un pequeño quejido, después que logro sacar su cabeza siguió besando a Ryan en el cuello mientras desabrochaba botón por botón la camisa. Ryan no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba el tórax y abdomen de Troy, posaba sus manos en sus pectorales marcados, seguía la línea media con confianza, llego a un punto en donde una cicatriz de 20 centímetros iniciaba en donde estaban los primeros abdominales. Esa cicatriz era el vivo recuerdo de la cirugía que le hicieron para salvar su vida hace ya 2 años, dos años en donde muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Ryan continuaba acariciando el cuerpo de Troy, la parte que más le gustaba era su cicatriz, pero a la vez, este lo odiaba y no permitía que se la tocaran mucho, según Troy aún estaba sensible.

Ryan, sabes que no me gusta mi cicatriz – dijo mientras se detenía para explicarle

A ti no te gusta pero a mi me parece demasiado sexy – Dijo Ryan mientras recorría el rostro de Troy con una mano mientras la otra se localizaba estática en su vientre, más específicamente en el ombligo.

Lo se… - dijo mientras se sonrojaba

A mi me encanta todo de ti… - dijo mientras se acercaba para rosar sus labios mientras hablaba – tu me encantas tal cual eres y estás – dijo mientras sus labios rozaban y al termino de la frase continuaban besándose.

Troy había logrado desabotonar todos los botones de la camisa de Ryan, dejo de besarlo y le saco con algo de fuerza la camisa pues había quedado trabada en sus muñecas.

Ambos con el torso desnudo se sentaron en el suelo delicadamente mientras se besaban y contemplaban dulcemente, Troy acariciaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ryan, pasaba a llevar sus pezones, rasgaba con suavidad su espalda y luego su mano se entrelazaba con la de Ryan, el cual dejo de besarlo para darle una sugerencia

¿Por qué no mejor vamos arriba? – Dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de Troy – estaremos mucho más cómodos.

Troy asintió con la cabeza, mientras el ojiverde se levantaba y conducía a Troy por la escalera de caracol. Mientras subían Troy no pudo evitar la tentación de pellizcar el trasero de su amante, era perfecto y en esa posición se veía más grande de lo normal, tan cerca de él que tuvo la necesidad de apretarlo con suavidad, a lo que Ryan respondió con una mirada provocativa.

Luego que llegaron al segundo piso, Ryan lo condujo directo a la puerta del fondo, pues habían 4 puertas más dos a cada lado, la última habitación era la única que estaba abierta, encendió las luces y se pudo ver una cama de dos plazas, con su juego correspondiente, una televisión en frente de cómo 40 pulgadas, lámparas en cada velador, un cuadro que al parecer había sido pintado por la madre de Ryan, bastante decorativo y muy llamativo, había otra puerta que al parecer daba al tocador en donde estaba el closet y el baño, pero la intención de Ryan no era que conociera la habitación, sino más bien era la de inaugurar la habitación.

Ryan hizo un ademán en donde Troy entendió que debía sentarse a los pies de la cama, cerró la puerta y las cortinas y volvió a incorporarse con el cuerpo de su amante que estaba sin playera, sentado, con las manos hacia atrás, con las piernas algo abiertas mientras miraba a Ryan con esa mirada que le fascinaba, que lograba que se perdiera en el tiempo, en donde ese color azul penetraba hasta su alma y era capaz de aliviarlo de cualquier dolor o pesar, que sin intención entregaba amor incondicional para él, que le permitía estar tranquilo mientras estaba con él.

Ryan, no quieres apagar la… luz – dijo Troy mientras su cuerpo se incorporaba hacia delante y juntaba las manos

No, porque no veremos nada – dijo Ryan – si quieres puedo bajarlas un poco – Acto seguido Ryan se acerco a las luces y giro una pequeña perilla de color blanco que estaba al lado del interruptor, en ese minuto las luces fueron poniéndose mas tenue y sincronizándose con el momento.

Ryan se acerco a Troy de forma delicada y del mismo modo, lo empujo suavemente a lo que el capitán de los Wildcats no opuso resistencia. Ryan antes que todo se saco las zapatillas y los calcetines y lo mismo hizo en una maniobra rápida con los de su acompañante, posterior a eso se acomodo encima del cuerpo de Troy y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, sus manos recorrían sus hombros y luego se posaron por largo rato en su pecho, en donde sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones. Troy excitado comenzó a respirar más fuerte y rápido, a lo que Ryan entendió como una solicitud para comenzar a descender.

Puso sus labios en el tórax de Troy e inició besándolo suavemente desde el cuello, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a donde comenzaba su cicatriz, la lamió suavemente lo que produjo que el ojiazul se estremeciera un poco, aún así Ryan siguió descendiendo llego al ombligo, otro punto débil de Troy, en general pocas veces se le podía tocar el abdomen al capitán de los Wildcats y una de esas excepciones era esta.

Ryan no pudo continuar pues se vio imposibilitado con el cinturón y el pantalón, miro a Troy con un rostro pícaro y el comprendió de inmediato. Ryan se incorporo a besar esos labios que le encantaban y en conjunto recorría esa silueta tan marcada y bien delimitada, mientras Troy se quitaba el cinturón y desabrochaba su pantalón pues intuía, más bien sabía que Ryan sabría que hacer.

Ryan descendió hasta llegar donde había quedado, saco el pantalón y dejo a su amante con la ropa interior puesta, luego de eso se detuvo un momento.

¿Qué pasa Ryan? – pregunto Troy mientras su respiración y su cuerpo se acomodaban

Ryan guardo silencio y luego se abalanzo rápidamente sobre Troy, manteniendo sus manos sujetadas y frotando su cuerpo con él del otro.

No pasa nada- Dijo Ryan mientras sonreía - Es solo que quiero jugar un poco-

Troy esbozo una sonrisa pues era tierno como Ryan trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener al joven y fuerte ojiazul sujeto a la cama. Sin esperarlo Troy saco un poco más de fuerzas y logro voltear a Ryan quedando esta vez el encima de Ryan. Siguieron besándose, esta vez con mucha más pasión de la que había precedido ese momento. Troy siendo mucho más fornido que Ryan logro sujetar ambas manos con una sola mientras la otra recorría el cuerpo y de forma hábil desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón que traía el rey del drama. Este último quedo completamente desnudo a los ojos de Troy mientras se reía y resistía como un niño pequeño, Troy se puso su cuerpo arriba de él, y comenzó a moverse y besarlo.

Troy…- dijo Ryan de forma entre cortada - Me estas aplastando

Troy se movió rápidamente hacia un lado para poder dejar respirar a Ryan el cual se incorporo de forma súbita y estaba sacándole la ropa interior a Troy.

¿Qué piensas de mí como actor? – dijo Ryan mientras jugaba con el boxer de Troy mientras este retrocedía y se tapaba con una almohada su parte pudenda.

Eres fantástico – dijo Troy mientras un tinte color carmesí predominaba todo su rostro y la gran mayoría de su cuerpo.

Troy… por que te tapas – dijo Ryan mientras tironeaba el cojín que Troy sostenía con firmeza. – Créeme que ahí no hay nada que no haya visto.

Ryan tu sabes que siempre soy un poco pudoroso, a excepción de esa vez que bueno… nuestra primera vez jun… - Troy no pudo terminar la oración pues los labios de Ryan estaban en contacto con los suyos reconociéndose y volviendo a iniciar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

No te preocupes, no miraré si te acomoda más- dijo Ryan mientras la mano de él descendía y se colaba entre la almohada y el cuerpo tibio de su amado – Por ahora…

La mano de Ryan emprendió su camino solo con mirar y sentir a Troy, cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando inició con el movimiento que más le encantaba tanto a el como a Troy, prosiguió, aunque en esa posición no era capaz de lograr todo su cometido, pero estaba logrando que Troy entrara en confianza, lo que casi siempre empezaba igual, luego de unos minutos comenzada la masturbación, Troy comenzó a acomodarse en la cama, mientras Ryan pudo sacar la almohada y arrojarla lejos, este bajo para que su rostro estuviera al mismo nivel que el miembro viril de su acompañante, en ese mismo momento Ryan lo introdujo en su boca de forma suave, tranquila a lo que Troy respondió con un pequeño quejido. Ryan jugaba con el miembro en su boca, a lo que mientras más movimientos hacía, más quejidos hacía que salieran de Troy, este último se puso de píe en la cama, para que Ryan se pudiera acomodar también, para ambos tenía que ser placentero.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, Troy cada vez estaba a punto de liberar su cuerpo al placer, pero se mantenía. Llego a un punto donde se estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener el liquido blanquecino dentro de su cuerpo, pues la velocidad de Ryan ya había aumentado y también su fuerza era cada vez mayor; Troy detuvo a su compañero y se sentó al lado de él, Troy sentía como si su entrepierna fuese a explotar pero no quería hacerlo aún. Beso tierna y dulcemente a Ryan quien estaba algo cansado.

Es mi turno – dijo Troy mirando a Ryan a los ojos – Ahora a ti te toca recibir un poco.

Troy, no es necesario – Ryan sabía que Troy no estaba muy acostumbrado al sexo oral entre hombres, pues las veces que lo había hecho estaba algo pasado de copas.

No te preocupes – dijo Troy – Yo te amo y creo que es la mejor muestra de amor, no solo tu tienes que dar.

Ryan lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos amor, humildad y empatía lo que el siempre había sentido por Troy en ese mismo minuto se estaba materializando.

El ojiverde se puso de píe, en donde Troy lo podía ver desde un visión distinta, se veía magistral, potente, comestible, deseable. Troy tomó el miembro de su amante y lo introdujo suave y despacio en su cavidad bucal y acto seguido inició con los movimientos de acercarse y alejarse, Ryan estaba en el éxtasis, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Troy agarro un ritmo muy rápido y de vez en cuando le daban arcadas, las cuales le cortaban el compás, aún así se recomponía y volvía a lo suyo.

Troy – interrumpió Ryan mientras sostenía la frente de su amante – Debes tener un poco de cuidado con los dientes.

Troy se enrojeció, pues para el esto no era muy frecuente, de hecho nunca había pensado en tener la entrepierna de Ryan tan cerca de su rostro.

Ryan cansado de ser tan pasivo, aunque le encantaba sentir esa sensación, sostuvo la frente de Troy y sin palabras sino que con solo señas le indico que se acostara, Troy desnudo obedeció a su amante; Ryan adopto la postura inversa que el, indicando que el comenzaría a realizar lo que Troy estaba haciendo.

Largo rato estuvieron así, ambos tranquilos, no los apuraba nadie, Troy mientras succionaba el miembro de Ryan con la otra mano libre jugueteaba con las nalgas y el orificio que estaba aledaño a estos. Ryan suavemente dejaba salir unos alaridos desprotegidos de toda vergüenza, pues se sentía a gusto, estaba con el hombre que amaba y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Ryan levanto su cuerpo se dio vuelta y comenzó a besar a Troy en su cuello, mordió suavemente su oreja izquierda mientras ellos frotaban sus cuerpos desnudos, en donde solo era testigo la luna que se colaba por un resquicio de la cortina.

Troy Bolton – Dijo Ryan sin preámbulo mientras lo besaba – Te quiero en este minuto dentro mío –

Ryan acomodo su cuerpo a lo largo de la cama boca arriba, Troy se retiro, excitado por el momento se movió más rápido que de costumbre, se puso en la posición sobre Ryan sin apretarlo contra la cama, lo beso mientras una de sus manos curosiaba en la parte pudenda de Ryan. El capitán de los Wildcats se acomodo, se puso a un costado para poder encontrar al entrada inferior del cuerpo de Ryan, cunado la encontró el rey del drama dejo salir un pequeño quejido y libero una pequeña risita, era una zona sensible para él. Troy llevo su mano a la boca, la mojo con saliva y volvió a insistir en e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad.

Ryan dejo salir un quejido de placer, mientras Troy aumentaba el diámetro de la cavidad y con un poco de fuerza y presión. Luego introdujo otro dedo a lo que Ryan contestaba con quejidos de placer, mientras apretaba con una mano las sabanas de la cama y mientras con otra, apretaba la espalda de Troy. Ryan de forma impulsiva tomo la mano de su amante e introdujo uno de sus dedos a la boca, lo lamía y cuando había algo un poco doloroso para el lo mordía suavemente mientras generaba un quejido, lo que a Troy lo excitaba cada vez más.

Troy se puso en posición, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo de forma suave en el orificio de Ryan, en donde lo dejo por unos segundos mientras Ryan se acostumbraba al cuerpo extraño ajeno a su cuerpo, emitió unos quejidos mientras Troy introducía su aparato reproductor de forma completa al cuerpo de Ryan.

Ambos se miraron y deseosos uno del otro, se besaron apasionadamente como si ese fuese el último beso que darían. Troy comenzó con los movimientos de vaivén, inició de una forma tranquila a cada penetración Ryan se retorcía un poco, pero este tomaba el cuello de Troy y lo incitaba con la vista a que ese acto fuese un poco más fuerte.

El sudor comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de ambos, mientras más fuerte lo hacían las gotas de transpiración de Troy caían suavemente en el cuerpo de Ryan, este último apasionado tomaba los pezones del moreno y lo estimulaba, de tal forma que Troy tendía a reaccionar frunciendo el seño entre dolor y placer generado por el ojiverde.

Troy...- dijo entrecortado Ryan – sigue así… no te detengas-

Ven – dijo Troy, mientras el se acostaba en la cama dando a entender que Ryan se debía sentar sobre él.

Acto seguido continuaron con la demostración de pasión y amor que ambos sentían el uno del otro. Por cada penetración de Troy, Ryan no podía aguantar, se encorvaba más tratando de mantener el liquido blanquecino dentro de su cuerpo, pero era tan excitante para él estar sobre el ojiazul, que sus suaves penetraciones se habían transformado súbitamente en embestidas desenfrenadas y uno que otro quejido de placer.

Ry…. Ryan – dijo Troy de forma abrupta – voy… voy a acabar.

Yo… creo que también… - dijo mientras sacaba el miembro viril de su cuerpo y se ponía al lado.

Ryan tomo el aparato reproductor de Troy y comenzó a masturbarlo, a lo que Troy comenzaba a quejarse, encorvarse, a apretar los puños y la espalda desnuda de Ryan mientras se estiraba lo más que podía.

AHHHHHHH- exclamo mientras abruptamente salió un líquido blanquecino a una gran distancia alcanzando parte el rostro del moreno. Troy se limpió la cara con su mano a lo que Ryan también había comenzado a masturbarse, lo cual Troy lo intervino tratando de incorporarse el a la acción, lo que logro. Troy empezó a mover el miembro de Ryan, este estaba lo suficiente excitado, de movía de un lado al otro y trataba de mantener el líquido blanquecino, lo cual no pudo hacer por mucho tiempo, salió un liquido pero no tan fuerte como el del capitán de los Wildcats, aún así este calló en la mayoría del abdomen del ojiverde. Junto de este fluido corporal Ryan dejo salir un estrepitoso gemido que inundo la habitación, y genero que Troy se pusiera nervioso.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto incrédulamente Troy

Estoy caliente – dijo Ryan mientras se incorporaba para poder abrazar a su amado – si eso te sirve de consuelo

Troy sonrió y beso la frente de Ryan, estuvieron varios minutos mirando el techo mientras se acariciaban el pelo y la espalda, cuando Troy interrumpió el momento tratando de sentarse.

Creo que es mejor que me valla a limpiar – dijo Troy – parece que me ensucie mucho – menciono mientras se recorría el cuerpo y encontraba vestigios de un fluido blanquecino y un tanto pegajoso.

Se puso de píe, desnudo, busco la puerta que estaba cerca pensando que debía ser un baño, abrió la puerta y enseguida encontró la luz, la encendió, la luz encandilo tanto a Troy como a Ryan el cual contemplaba al ojiazul desde la cama, analizaba su musculosa y marcada silueta, su hermoso pelo, un trasero prominente y bien trabajado. No pudo aguantarse y mientras Troy entraba al baño el se levanto para acompañarlo, mientras entraban Ryan toco el encantador trasero de Troy, el cual no se sobresalto, solo miro hacia atrás y sintió una de las manos del rey del drama en su trasero y otra que aparecía por detrás tocando su abdomen y cicatriz que ya en ese momento le daba lo mismo cuan sensible podía estar.

Las manos de Ryan lo abrazaron por la espalda mientras el solo reía mostrando sus dientes y su sensual boca dibujaba una margarita en una de sus mejillas, pudo sentir algo que lo incomodo entre sus nalgas que era el miembro de Ryan, pero que más da, esta no era la primera vez que estaban juntos y muchas veces "eso" había logrado entrar en la integridad del capitán de los Wildcats.

Troy entro a la ducha que estaba hecha de vidrio, puso el agua caliente y entro, de segunda instancia entro Ryan, el cual comenzó a besarlo y morderle la oreja.

Ryan, ¿quieres limpiarte también? – pregunto Troy mientras sonreía

¿Para que? – Pregunto Ryan – si nos vamos a volver a ensuciar y empapar en sudor

Recuerda que tengo que estar temprano en mi hogar, me dejaron solo hasta las 4:30 – dijo Troy buscando un reloj

Lo sé – contesto Ryan algo molesto – pero aunque no lo creas son las 01:15, no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Troy sabía la respuesta, y mientras esbozaba una tierna y calida sonrisa al igual que Ryan, siguieron besandose mientras la ducha los mojaba por completo, Ryan comenzó a bajar e inició nuevamente con sexo oral. Tanto Troy como Ryan sabían que la noche recién estaba empezando y era lo suficiente como para 2 inclusive tres veces más.

Te amo – dijo Troy mientras tomaba la barbilla de Ryan para que estuvieran frente a frente- Te amo Ryan Evans

Y yo estoy loco por ti Bolton – dijo mientras acariciaba las nalgas de Troy y curioseaba buscando la entrada a su cuerpo que debería estar por ahí. – Te amo como no tienes una idea.

La noche recién comenzaba para ambos y para ellos era eterna, aunque en realidad la hora exacta en ese minuto eran las 3:17 aún ninguno quería dejar ese momento, ni los otros que vendrían en un futuro venidero para ambos.

**FIN**

-ooo-oooo-

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, lo siento por terminarlo así pero ahora ustedes tienen que imaginarselo, si igual mal que mal esto es de la mente de una persona…

Espero les haya gustado, se que salió súper meloso y romanticon, estoy más que segura que aquí se noto como babeo y amo a Zac Efron... me lo como vivo si lo veo en la calle O.O... 1313... no lo pienso dos veces =D)

Reitero mis agradecimiento a todos los lectores y bueno miles de besos a todos!

Con cariño

Si quieren dejan un review (me hacen super feliz C: )

**X- Toppsy Krets -X**


End file.
